Quit Playing Games with My Heart
by pastelroses
Summary: SEQUEL to Girls Just Want to Have Fun: Edward wants to wait until he and Bella are married until they have sex again. Bella hates the idea so she tries to make Edward jealous. What happens when E gets sick of all the games? Will they last? Lemons, jelward
1. I Wanna Go

**Quit Playing Games With My Heart: **Sequel to Girls Just Want to Have Fun**: Chapter 1: I Wanna Go**

A/N: I don't own Twilight! Hey everyone! Since it is summer and it is really hot here in Ontario, Canada I thought I would have some more fun with the Twilight characters! A couple of months ago I finished a story called Girls Just Want to Have Fun, this IS the Sequel! If you haven't read the firs story, please do so! So look out for a jealous Edward, which I know we all love! But also look for a jealous Bella! This story will have lots of teasing, and lemons! Please let me know what you think about this story and what you would like to see in this story! I love reviews; they make me smile and light up my day! So please send me some reviews!

xoxo

Jenn

_I I I Wanna Goo All The Way  
>Takin' Out My Freak Tonight<br>I I I Wanna Show  
>All The Dirt<br>I Got Running Through My Mind –_ **I Wanna Go- Britney Spears.**

PREVIOUSLY ON GJWTHF:

_It didn't take long for Jacob to put two and two together because he stared at me with a hurt expression; I thought I could see his heart break._

_"Are you marrying that leech Bella?" Jake asked angrily._

**Bella's POV:**

"Jake...you know I love you but I thought you knew that I was going to marry Edward. I told you I would always love him and want to spend my life with him." I said quietly trying to calm Jake down.

Even though I knew the news didn't come as a big surprise to him, I could still see his heart break into a million pieces as I looked at him with a soft smile on my face. I loved Jake and I was so thankful for all the things he had helped me with over the past few months, but I loved Edward more and he was the one who I wanted to be with.

"I know Bella…I just didn't think it would happen so soon...I just thought…" Jake tried to explain.

"You just thought you had a chance? Are you kidding mutt? You never had a chance! I told you she is mine and will always be!" Edward said as he growled.

"I am sorry Jake, I really am." I said feeling my heart break as I looked at Jake's sad, lonely face. He looked so empty and hollow and I knew it was my entire fault.

"Whatever, Bella. I hope you know I will always be waiting for you, once you realize what kind of monster he is." Jake said. He smiled softly at me and then ran off down the street.

I couldn't help but cry as my heart burst into a million pieces. I knew I had to tell Jake about my engagement but I wish I could have told him a different way. I felt horrible for hurting my best friend, especially when he had done so much for me. But the truth had to come out. I just hated seeing him this way; so hollow and alone.

"I'm sorry love, but he was going to find out sooner than later." Edward said as he pulled me close. I could smell his scent and it engulfed me like a tidal wave. Oh God, how he smelt so good. I just wanted to feel his skin on mine

"I know Edward." I said as I pushed my hair through his wild, blonde mane.

"I think I know how you can take my mind off things." I said as I rubbed his cheek and kissed him hard. Mmm, he tasted so good. I loved feeling his tongue dance with my own.

Then I let my hand wander down his chest and then I gently placed my hand on his crotch. I thought I was going to explode just with my hand on his manhood. I wanted to see it out on display and I wanted it inside me. Right now. I could feel a tingling sensation start to grow from my now wet bud.

"Please… Edward… no one is home…" I said kissing him again on his sweet, candy lips. Damn, I couldn't believe how much I wanted him. He was like a drug and I needed more of him.

"Mmm, Bella I want you too but I need to talk to you about something." Edward said trying to calm himself down.

What? What did he need to talk about? I thought everything was sorted out.

"What is it Edward? Is everything okay?" I asked worriedly trying to stop the overwhelming sensation from engulfing my entire body. I wish he would just stop talking so I could feel his skin on mine.

"Well…you know how I am old…and how I still have traditional values?" Edward asked slowly as he looked me into the eyes.

"Yes…" I said not quite sure what he was trying to say.

"Well...please don't get mad but I want to wait till we are married until we have sex again. I know we broke some rules by having sex before marriage so I thought I could maintain some of my traditional beliefs by waiting. I also think it would be easier if we didn't touch or kiss." Edward finally managed to say.

What? He wanted to wait? We hadn't even set a date for our wedding yet. How could I wait when I wanted him right now, at this very moment? I had to wait before and it killed me, how could I do it again? Why would he want to after all the amazing sexual experiences we had with one another. All I could do was stare at him dumb folded at what I had just heard.

"Are you okay? Are you mad? Please talk to me baby." Edward said.

"Yeah I am, I just don't know how you could wait after all the times we have been together! Don't you enjoy sex with me?" I asked looking up at Edward and his soulful eyes.

"Of course I enjoy it Bella! You feel so amazing and I love our times together but it would mean the world to me if you could agree to this. Since I am so old, it is hard to change with the times but I think I am doing a great job. So please just let me have this one thing." Edward said.

I sighed. I knew as a result of him being a vampire, Edward had traditional feelings because he still felt as though he was living in the 1900's. I knew it must had been hard for him to have sex before marriage so I knew I had to agree.

"So let's get married in a few days then?" I said smiling as I tried to kiss him again.

"No Bella, I want you and Alice to have fun planning this wedding. I want you to enjoy this time because you will only get to enjoy his once. So I'm afraid we will have to wait as long as it takes. Trust me Bella this is going to be hard for me. It is going to be so hard for me not to touch your sweet, delicate body but I think I can do it." Edward said avoiding my kiss.

What? He didn't care how long it took, he was going to wait? I tried to be accepting of Edward's values but this seemed quite ridiculous. We have had sex so many times, why would he want to stop it now? But as I looked into his loving eyes and saw his sweet smile, I knew I had to agree. However there was no way I was waiting a long time for sex, I'm sorry I just couldn't do that. I knew if I wanted to change his mind, which of course I did, I would have to start and play some games with him, like I did before. Alice had taught me well and so I knew, in no time Edward would change his mind.

"Of course Edward, we can do that." I said smiling.

"Thank you so much Bella! I am so glad you agreed to be my wife! Esme and Carlisle are hunting for the night, so do you want to come over and plan the wedding with Alice tonight? Ever since she had a vision of me proposing to you, she has asked to plan the wedding." Edward asked.

I looked at him quizzically. Why would he want me to stay the night if he wanted to take a traditional route in our relationship?

"Please do this for Alice; you know how much she loves to plan a party. Oh and don't worry Bella, you can sleep in Alice's room, I'm sure she won't mind." Edward said.

So with a hesitant smile and a sinking heart, I agreed. I called Charlie telling him where I was going for the night and headed over to the Cullen's. Normally I would have been excited to Edward's house, but I knew this night would be far from fun.

As soon as I entered the Cullen's house I was attacked by Alice, who obviously knew about our little no sex situation. Quickly Alice took in the kitchen, winked at me and whispered in my ear,

"Let the games begin."

"I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO! I AM SO EXCITED TO PLAN THIS WEDDING!" Alice shouted like a five year old with too much sugar in their system.

"Congratulations!" Jasper said as he came into the kitchen and gave me a hug.

"I am so glad you are going to be my sister! Great job Eddy!" Emmett growled in excitement as he picked me up and spun me in a circle.

I saw Edward laugh as he walked in behind the guys.

"Wow, Em, put her down; I think we want her to be alive for her wedding." Alice said laughing.

"Yeah congratulations. I am glad Edward is happy." Rosalie said, trying to be nice, which I knew Emmett had something to do with.

"Thanks Rosalie." I answered.

"Since it's a school night we thought we would celebrate on Friday but have a movie night. How does that sound?" Jasper asked who was trying to calm my nerves, which was working.

Since I wasn't too fond of parties, a movie night sounded fun.

"Okay everyone, let's get in our PJ's and start watching some movies!" Emmett said.

"Oh no! I didn't bring anything!" I said feeling like an idiot for forgetting all of my stuff. I don't know why I just drove to Edward's without bringing anything.

"Don't worry I have tons of stuff! C'mon let me show you!" Alice said as she grabbed my arm and led me up the stairs to her room. As Alice walked into her large walk in closet, I walked around her room which was painted with a light pink colour and had large bed with pink and purple blankets. She had a window seat which had a white teddy bear sitting on it. Her desk was large and filled with mostly cosmetics and pictures of her and Jasper were scattered all over the room.

"Here wear this and this." Alice said as she handed me peach shorts which had the words PINK written in black on the bottom and a white tank top.

"Don't wear your bra." Alice demanded.

I looked at her with a puzzled look. There was no way I was not going to wear a bra around the Cullen's.

Due to Edward's special hearing abilities, Alice grabbed a piece of paper from her desk and wrote;

I know Edward wants to wait after marriage to have sex again. So in order to change his traditional values you have to show him what he is missing. I guess make jealous Edward round 2 is now in effect.

I smiled knowing if I teased Edward and made him jealous, maybe there was a chance he would change his mind about having sex. So I got changed into the outfit Alice picked out for me and looked in the mirror. Although it was weird to see my breasts so free in a shirt, but damn, I looked good even in PJ's. Then Alice brushed my hair and put on a light foundation on my face.

As soon as I walked down the stairs, I could see all eyes on me, including Edward's whose eyes were like lasers.

"You look good! Does it say pink on your ass?" Emmett joked.

All of a sudden I saw Edward glare at Emmett then at me.

I secretly smiled inside knowing the games had just begun.

Hey! I hope you liked this chapter! Next up: More jealous Edward and even perhaps a jealous Bella?

Please Review!


	2. Sexy Chick

**Quit Playing Games with My Heart Chapter 2: Sexy Chick**

Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter! Let me warn you, it gets pretty hot! Please, please review and let me know how I am doing! Let me know if you like this chapter and what else I can add! Reviews up update quickly so feel free to show me some love! Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed and added this story to their favourite story and alert list!

xoxox

Jenn

_The way that booty movin', I can't take no more  
>Have to stop what I'm doin' so I can pull up close<br>I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl  
>Without being disrespectful<em>

_Damn, girl- __**David Guetta-Akon- Sexy Chick.**_

_"You look good! Does it say pink on your ass?" Emmett joked._

_ All of a sudden I saw Edward glare at Emmett then at me._

_ I secretly smiled inside knowing the games had just begun._

_**Bella's POV**_

"Yes it does say pink on my ass Emmett." I said as I sat down on the black leather, couch beside Alice.

"Wow that's hot. I'm sure Edward would tap that if he wasn't so traditional" Emmett said laughing out loud.

"Shut up Emmett!" Edward growled as he clenched his fists.

"Wow, relax Edward, I was only kidding!" Emmett said sounding innocent.

Instead of replying to Emmett's comment, Edward just sat there on the chair across from me without saying a word. He actually looked like a cement statue standing in city hall.

"So what do you guys want to watch?" Emmett asked trying to switch the topic.

All of a sudden everyone started to shout out movie titles and ideas, which gave me time to take a sneak peek at the silent statue sitting across the room.

There he was slumped in his chair with his fists in his lap. His brow was furrowed and there was a grimace on his face. Right then I wished I was a vampire so I could hear his deep and dark thoughts. I knew he was upset but I was too. There he was looking so damn fine, I wanted to fuck him right there in the chair. But because he wanted to wait till our marriage, all I could do was stare at his gorgeous body but not touch it. I sighed as I stared at his perfect body. He was wearing a low black t-shirt which showed off some of his brown chest hair and all I wanted to do was rub my hands through it. His light blue jeans hugged him in all the right places and placed his cock right on display as though there was a spot light on it. I could feel myself getting wet just thinking about his cock inside of me. All I wanted was him inside me and he couldn't even do it. Even his wild, blonde hair made me ache for him. What the hell was I supposed to do when there was a God sitting only a few feet away from me?

My skin began to boil and I could feel my cheeks flush as I thought of Edward naked. My heart rate sped up and I knew if I stayed in the room with him I would sweat right through my clothes. So I excused myself and went in the kitchen to grab a glass of water. I couldn't believe Edward was doing this to me. It felt like he was punishing me. I knew I had to make him more jealous, it was the only way to get want I wanted; which was him fucking me all night long.

"Hey are you okay love?" Edward asked which startled me so much, I almost dropped my glass.

"Yes thanks, I was just thirsty." I said taking a gulp of water, hoping it would cool me off but unfortunately instead of feeling colder, I was feeling hotter just standing beside Edward.

All of a sudden my stomach growled. As soon as it did my cheeks turned red. I forgot I had not eaten anything all day and I was really hungry.

"The fridge is packed with food just for you, you know Esme she didn't want to leave you starving! So please help yourself, or would you want me to make you something?" Edward asked.

I smiled softly. Esme and Carlisle were always so accommodating even to me, who was a human.

"No thanks I think I am just going to make a sandwich and have some Caesar salad." I responded as I started to make my meal. Then I went back in the fridge and grabbed a pickle, for some strange reason I always liked to eat a pickle with a sandwich. When I was finished I sat down at the kitchen table and started to eat. At first Edward was hesitate and then he sat down across from me.

"You know I could have made you something nicer than that." Edward said.

"I know Edward, but sometimes I just prefer to eat simple things." I said as I took a bite of my ham sandwich.

Edward smiled at me showing his beautiful teeth. Oh how I wanted to kiss his sweet lips. Why was he doing this to me? Alice was right I needed to show him what I was missing. So I took a bite of my salad, purposely dropping a crouton down my shirt.

"Oops." I said as I put two fingers down my shirt, slowly rubbed my right breast and grabbed the crouton. I focused on Edward watching his eyes as they followed my every move.

"I'm so clumsy." I said putting the piece of food back on my plate as I maintained my focus on Edward's eyes.

"I know you are love." Edward answered trying to act cool, calm and collected but I knew otherwise. I could tell he was going crazy and hopefully if I could break him, we would be fucking on the table in a matter of minutes.

So I grabbed the fat, juicy pickle and started to suck on it so the juices dribbled down my face. I pretended the pickle was Edward's cock and I pushed it in and out of my mouth. I could see Edward's eyes become slower as he grabbed the table for support.

"Mmm, this pickle is delicious." I said giving it one last suck, and then I ate it slowly.

All of a sudden I heard a crack which echoed around the room. Edward had broken a piece of the table. Instead of smiling on the outside, I smiled on the inside. I was getting to Edward Cullen and I was enjoying every little bit of it.

Edward growled as he sped up the stairs leaving me alone; all wet and bothered.

_**Edwards' POV**_

I didn't think telling Bella I wanted to wait till after we were married to have sex would be so hard. Although I enjoyed having sex with her, I knew I had shattered my pure, innocent soul by doing that. Bella kept telling me that no one wanted till marriage any more to have sex but I wasn't used to this century, I was only familiar with my own. So I figured the only way to gain my purity back and save my soul was to wait and have sex until we finally tied the knot. I thought it wouldn't be so bad because I knew I was strong and determined and I also thought Bella was supportive.

We were all at my house waiting for Alice and Bella to come down the stairs so we could start watching some movies. As soon as I saw her walk down the stairs, I thought I was going to explode like a bomb. I couldn't believe what Bella was wearing when she walked down the stairs in a white tank tops and shorts with the words pink on her ass. She never wore clothes like that but damn she was fucking hot. I could see her perfect breasts bounce up and down as she walked down each step. I almost moaned out loud when I saw how the words on her shorts cupped her ass like a glove. All I wanted to do was fuck her right there on the steps and have my cock inside her wet pussy. Damn why was she doing this to me? I realized right then and there it was going to be harder than I thought to wait to have sex, but I knew I had to do it.

All I could do was sit and stare as she sat down on the couch. God, how I wanted to touch her skin and lick her jaw line. Next thing I knew, Emmett had made a comment about Bella's ass. No one but me was supposed to look at her ass, why was she letting everyone else see? She was tormenting me and even though I hated it, I loved it too.

I could feel Bella's eyes on me as she looked me from across the room. I clenched my fists trying to calm my nerves, but nothing was working. All I wanted to do was fuck her on the couch or on the floor; it didn't really matter, as long as I fucked her.

All of a sudden Bella got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. I was worried about her. Was she okay? So without hesitation I quickly followed her into the kitchen and saw her drinking a glass of water.

"Hey are you okay love?" I asked which I could tell startled her.

She told me she was and that she was just thirsty. But then I heard her stomach growled and realized she must have been hungry. Oh crap, I had forgotten to feed Bella! How could I forget that?

"The fridge is packed with food just for you, you know Esme she didn't want to leave you starving! So please help yourself, or would you want me to make you something?" Edward asked.

I was really hoping she would want me to make her something because I knew it would act like a distraction from Bella's beautiful body. But she insisted she was going to make something for herself. So curiously I watched as she grabbed food from the fridge and made herself a salad and a sandwich. I became quite curious when she grabbed herself a pickle.

"You know I could have made you something nicer than that." I said looking at her strange meal. Bella deserved nice, fancy meals not sandwiches and salads.

"I know Edward, but sometimes I just prefer to eat simple things." She said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

All I could was smile as I watched her eat. God she was so beautiful even when she ate. I watched her every move and when the crouton she dropped landed in her shirt, I thought I was going to die again. Oh how much I wanted to be that piece of food. I just wanted to lick her nipples and rub her breasts so I could hear her moan. I could feel my cock harden as I imagined Bella scratching my back as she screamed with pleasure. Damn it, why did Bella have to be so fucking hot?

"Oops." She said as she put two fingers down her shirt, slowly rubbed her right breast and grabbed the crouton.

I thought I was going to explode as I saw her rub her breast. I swear I was going to go crazy especially when she looked at me with those mesmerizing eyes.

"I'm so clumsy." She said putting the piece of food back on her plate as she maintained her focus on my eyes.

"I know you are love." I answered trying to act cool, calm and collected even though I was slowly cracking on the inside.

All of a sudden she grabbed the fat pickle from her plate and started to suck on it. I watched as her lips wrapped around it like a blanket causing the juices to dribble down her face. Then she started to push it in and of her mouth. I thought I was going to scream as I imagined the pickle as my cock. Oh god how it would feel so good to have her lips on my cock. I would give everything just to have her suck me. I felt my cock grow harder as the bulge in my pants grew. I knew I was going to lose so I grabbed the kitchen table for support.

"Mmm, this pickle is delicious." She said giving it one last suck.

That was it! I couldn't take anymore. I squeezed hard and crack, I had broken the table into pieces. I knew if I didn't get out of the kitchen, I would dishonor my traditional believes and I didn't want to do that again. So I growled as I sped up the stairs and ran into my room. I quickly shut the door and leaned against the wall. Then I unzipped my pants and started to rub my now hard cock. Damn it Bella! I rubbed my shaft up and down imagining I was moving inside and out of her pussy. It didn't take me long before I was ready to cum. So with one quick movement I spilled my seed as I cried out Bella's name.

"Did you call my name?" A voice cried out.

I looked and saw Bella leaning against the door way in her shorts and low tank top. I knew right then and there I was fucked.

Was that hot enough for you? Don't worry Edward isn't going to give up that easily! Stay tuned for more jealous Edward and later on a jealous Bella! Please review and let me know what you guys would like to see in this story!


	3. Electric

Quit Playing Games With My Heart Chapter 3:

Bella's POV

I felt pleased with myself when I saw Edward growl as he ran up the stairs. I knew what I was doing to him and I liked it. I hoped if I kept my game up, Edward would change his mind. However as I sat on the couch, I realized he was taking a long time upstairs, and I was curious as to what he was doing. So I walked up the stairs after him and as soon as I made it onto the second floor, I could hear my name being called from Edward's room. I quickly crept to his room and looked inside. I was shocked but sastisfied when I saw Edward rubbing his cock in the middle of his room. I could feel my center start to drip with wetness as my body started to ache for his touch and cock. But I knew I had to keep my cool because at this rate, I knew Edward would cave in.

"Did you call my name?" I asked in a seductive tone as I leaned against the door frame.

As soon as I spoke, a shocked look appeared on Edward's face. He stopped rubbing his cock immedicately and stared at me with lust and desire.

"You know I can help you with that." I offered as I walked over to him. As soon as I looked down at his hard cock, I could feel the sweet, sensation start to enter my body. Oh how I wanted his cock inside of me. My urges intensified as I grabbed his cock in my hands and started to rub it up and down. I could hear him moan.

"Bella stop it!" I heard him yell as he pushed me away.

What? How could he do that? How could I resist him when I knew he desired me.

"I thought we had an understanding Bella?" He said, his tone now angry and intense.

"We do but it looks like you can't control yourself. C'mon Edward this is so silly we could have sex right now! I know we both want that, why don't we both just give into our desires?" I asked rubbing his hair. I hoped he would say yes because all I wanted in that very moment was to have sex with him.

"Maybe your right, maybe I can't control myself but at least I'm keeping my side of the deal. Bella please, do this for me! I know it will be hard but please respect my decision." Edward said as he pulled up his pants.

What? I couldn't believe he was still not budging! I couldn't go on without his touch forever. I couldn't believe he was doing this to me. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I knew I would not stop with my mission until he caved.

"So I guess I will be sleeping in Alice's room tonight." I said trying not to sound disappointed.

"Yes Bella, look on the bright side it will give you and Alice a chance to talk about the wedding!" Edward said.

Although I didn't want to act as though I was five, I was really upset. So I gave Edward a small smile and left to go downstairs. However I was stopped in the hall by Alice. Without hesitation she took me by the arm and walked me to her room. By one look at my depressed face, I could tell she knew Edward was still refusing to have sex with me.

"Don't worry Bella, I know it will all work out." Alice said in her usual bubbly voice, which was already getting on my nerves. Why was this girl always happy?

"I don't think so Alice." I said as I sighed and sat down on her bed, which she didn't use but thought it made her room classy and sofisciated.

I actually thought it would have been easy to make Edward cave, but it seemed as though he was more strong willed than I inticpiated.

"Just give it time Bella." Alice said with a smile on her face as she walked to her closet, pulled out some clothes and threw them onto the bed.

I could feel my face go beat red as I looked at the clothes out on display. I saw some black skinny jeans, a low sequined purple top, a red halter top, a buttoned up gold satin shirt and others which were way to extragent for my liking.

"What is this about?" I asked Alice who was had a large smile across her face.

Since Edward was still in the house, Alice grabbed a piece of paper on her desk and wrote;

These are for school tomorrow! You want to look hot don't you? I also advise that it is time you up your game. Maybe try flirting with that guy Newton or Jacob?

I smiled knowing I should have expected this from Alice. Although her fashion sense was unique, I knew she had a point. I did have to up my game. So I started to look at all of Alice's clothes. I settled on black skinny jeans and the low sequined purple top which exposed my breasts in an appropriate but yet sexy way. Then I picked out a black blazer and purple knee high boots. In the morning Alice said she would curl my hair and do my makeup. As I organized my clothes for the morning I was starting to feel more confident about my plan. I knew if I tried real hard, Edward would cave. After that was settled it was time to plan the wedding and although I wasn't really excited about it, I knew I had to since Alice had helped me with a lot of things already.

THE NEXT MORNING

As soon as I woke up I had butterflies in my stomach. I was nervous to wear Alice's clothes to school because I felt much more comfortable in jeans and a sweater. But I knew I had to get Edward's attention, and this was one of the ways I could do it. I eagerly got dressed and I couldn't help but feel beautiful as I stared in the mirror. The skinny jeans hugged at my thighs and bum and the shirt extuated the curves of my breasts.

"You look so good! But I will make you ten times better! Now close your eyes and don't peek until I tell you to!" Alice said as she started to curl my hair. Then she did my make up which consisted of a light bronzer, purple eye shadow, black mascara and pink lip gloss.

"Now you can look!" Alice said in a bubbly voice.

I did what I was told, opened my eyes and gasped at my appearance. Alice had done a fascinating job and I felt so beautiful.

"Game on!" Alice said laughing, then I joined in.

Once Alice was ready and I put on the purple boots, we made our way downstairs.

"Wow what is the occasion!" Emmett asked as we entered the kitchen.

"Nothing why?" I asked.

"Because she looks damn hot, doesn't she Edward?" Emmett said looking at me and then Edward.

Edward didn't answer instead he just looked at me as though he was memorized.

"You look beautiful Bella, but are you sure you want to wear that to school." He said as I made myself a bagel and cream cheese.

"Thanks Edward, but I think this outfit is fine." I responded.


	4. Promiscuous

**Quit Playing Games with My Heart Chapter 4: Promiscuous**

Hey everyone thank you for reviewing and adding this story to your alert lists! It really means a lot! I wouldn't be here without you! I hope you like this chapter! Please review, you know how much I love reviews; they make me smile! More reviews also means more updates, well at least I will try!

xoxo

Jenn

Twitter: _JennRose_

_Promiscuous boy  
>You already know<br>That I'm all yours  
>What you waiting for?<em>

_Promiscuous girl  
>You're teasing me<br>You know what I want  
>And I got what you need<em>

_[N:]__ Promiscuous boy  
>Let's get to the point<br>Cause we're on a roll  
>Are you ready?-<em> **Promiscuous- Nelly Furtado**

Bella's POV:

The next day

Luckily Edward and the rest of the Cullen's agreed to go to the beach if the weather permitted. I was shocked Edward had agreed to go, normally the beach wasn't something he enjoyed going to, but perhaps he was starting to feel bad about the sex situation. Whatever the reason, I was glad he was coming because that meant I could "up" my game plan. Alice, who was the most excited about our outing, decided I should go over to their house so I could wear one of Alice's trendy bathing suits. Although I was never one to follow any of the fashion trends I knew the suits Alice owned would attract Edward's attention more than my plain suits I had at home.

I couldn't help but smile to myself as I looked at the clock on the wall. I couldn't wait till Math class was over because then school would be done and mission make Edward jealous could begin.

"Hey you are coming to the beach right?" Mike asked as he turned around in his seat to face me.

"Yeah of course. It's okay if I bring the Cullen's right?" I asked looking at Edward who was glaring at Mike.

"Yeah sure, the more the merrier! I'm glad you can come, see you after school!" Mike responded as I caught him sneak a peek at my breasts. Then he turned around to finish his Math questions.

All of a sudden I heard a growl as I turned to the right and saw Edward gripping the desk with his fists. I thought he was actually going to break the wood with his hands.

"Are you okay?" I asked pretending I didn't see Mike stare at me in a sexual way.

Instead of talking out loud, Edward ripped a piece of paper from his black binder and started to write a note. When he was done he handed it to me.

What is wrong with Newton? Why can't he stop staring you? I think one of these days I may have to wipe that stupid grin off of his face. I don't think we should go to the beach Bella, not if I have to watch Newton drool over you like you're a piece of meat.

I tried not to smile as I read Edward's note. Yes, I thought to myself, I was finally getting to him. I knew it was just a matter of time before he cracked! So I ripped a piece of paper from my own binder and started to respond.

Don't tell me you are jealous Edward! Please go with me! I think it will be fun and besides I think you scare the crap out of Newton anyways so I don't think you need to worry about him doing anything!

Edward smirked as he read my note. Then he started to scribble quickly.

Of course I am jealous Bella; you know I can't stand guys staring at you especially when you are MINE, and only MINE! It makes me sick hearing what Newton thinks about you…I just want to punch him in the face…I don't know why he thinks he can look at you like that. But if you want to go to the beach we can go.

Well Edward if you think I am yours, maybe you should prove it to me?

I knew I was taking a chance writing that note, but I needed to know how much more I needed to push him to get what I wanted. Instead of writing back he just sighed and crumpled our page of notes. I guess I needed to do more things to get him to cave.

All of a sudden the bell rang signaling the end of school. As soon as we were dismissed, Edward and I started to walk to his Volvo. Then he drove off to his house. It only took two seconds before Alice skipped out of the front door and met me.

"C'mon Bella, I have so many bathing suits and outfits I want you to try on." Bella said in an ecstatic voice.

"Alice you're more excited about this than me!" I said laughing as I ran up the stairs.

"Well it's not every day a vampire can go to the beach! I am so glad it is cloudy out!" Alice said as she twirled around in a circle.

I laughed again and then almost had a heart attack when I saw all of the outfits on the floor. I didn't think someone could have more than one bathing suit, but it looked like you could, since there were at least twenty bathing suits on the floor.

"So I'm think you need to wear something that shows off that sexy body of yours and which emphasizes these!" Alice said as she squeezed her own breasts.

All of a sudden I felt my cheeks go red. No matter what I did, I knew I would always be shy especially when talking about sex and breasts.

"Don't worry you will look amazing! Here try these six; I think they will look good." Alice said as she handed me what looked like to be only pieces of material, not full bathing suits. There was no way I going to wear those outfits, but I guess I had to if I wanted to make Edward crack. So I went into her huge walk in closet and started to undress.

The first bathing suit I tried on made my whole face go red and I didn't even want to show Alice what I was wearing. The top just looked like a red triangle with strings and the bottoms were no different.

"Oh, I love it!" Alice cried out!

But I just shrugged my shoulders as I tried on a navy blue one. As soon as I tried it on, I knew I would like it better than the first one. The top was more like a bra which meant it had secure straps and showed off my curvy breasts. Although the bottoms fit I knew I would feel a little too uncomfortable at the beach even if it was for Edward. So I opted for a pair of light blue crop jeans from Alice's closet, since I knew it was usually cool by the water.

"Nice choice Bella, I love that one on you! I think you are starting to actually get some fashion sense!" Alice said as she started to brush my hair, then she applied a bit of make up to my face. Then I put on my black zip up sweater but Alice insisted that I didn't zip it up.

"You look awesome!" Alice said as she winked at me. Then we went downstairs, where I came face to face with Edward.

"You're going out wearing that?" Edward asked as he growled and clenched his fists together.

"Yeah Edward, it's called a bathing suit! It's what people where to the beach." I said semi sarcastically as I grabbed my blue beach bag.

"Well you better zip up that sweater!" He said as I watch him look up and down my body. Then I noticed his head stopped at my breasts which seemed as though they had spot lights on them because the top of the suit lifted them up for better exposure. I stopped myself before I could blush again. I needed to be confident in front of Edward.

"I'm sorry I didn't think you were Charlie." I said as we made our way outside.

"I think she looks great! Doesn't she Emmett and Jasper?" Alice asked.

"Uh...yeah..." Jasper said.

"Yeah she looks hot…I mean awesome." Emmett said saving himself from being beaten up by Edward.

"Nice suit." Rosalie said as she got into Emmett's Jeep.

I couldn't help but smile. I guess I did look good if Rosalie thought so.

The whole way to the beach, Edward gripped the wheel tightly as he drove. I could tell he didn't like what I was wearing so I hoped today would be the day he caved.

"I swear Bella, if Newton even takes one glance at you…." He said as we finally arrived.

"Don't worry, I have it under control." I said as I smiled and walked to the beach.

"Hey Bella...wow you look great!" Mike said as he came up to me and gave me a hug which I could tell was already sending Mike over the edge.

"Yeah nice suit!" Jessica Stanley said as she looked at me then quickly at Mike.

"It is nice that you guys could come today." Jessica said as she looked at the Cullen's.

Why couldn't Newton like Jessica? I thought to myself.

I gave them a smile as Edward and I set up our towels on the beach. I hadn't sat down for more than two minutes when Alice motioned for me to take off my sweater. Although I felt a little uncomfortable, I did it. I could see Edward and Mike stare at me as I took off my sweater. I could see Edward clench the sand in his hands to try and deal with his frustration.

"Wow, it's like one of the hottest days in Forks." Jessica said trying to get Mike's attention.

Instead Mike had moved his towel so it was beside mine. I couldn't help but smirk to myself as I realized what he was doing. Then Mike took a drink of his can of Diet Pepsi. To make Edward more jealous I moved my back to my side so when I went through it, Mike had a clear view of my perky, breasts. All of a sudden Mike started to cough which sent some Diet Pepsi my way which included my breasts.

"Oh my god Bella, I am so sorry!" Mike said as he grabbed another towel and was just about to dry my wet area when Edward growled.

"Don't YOU touch her!" Edward yelled as he grabbed the towel from Mike's hands and wrapped me up.

"I'm sorry man." Mike said as he went to join Jessica in the water.

"C'mon I have one of your shirts in my car." Edward said as he pushed me up from the sand and started to lead me to his vehicle.

"Edward…no..." I said trying to struggle with his strong arms.

All of a sudden I realized I had to make my move. So I pushed Edward up against a tree trunk and slid down both of my bathing suit straps.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked trying not to notice what I was doing.

"C'mon I know you want this." I said as I took off my top completely, which exposed my perky breasts.

I saw Edward's face go wide with shock as he stared. Then it was my time to stare as I looked at his huge cock which was now sticking out of his pants.

"C'mon Edward. I know you want to touch these." I said as I started to rub my right breasts.

"And I know you want me to touch this." I said as I walked up to him and grabbed onto his thick cock.

At first I thought I was going to have my way and that Edward was going to cave right there in that spot. But then his smile changed.

"Bella how many times do I have to tell you? I want to wait till our wedding day! Why don't you see how important this is to me! Why can't you do this for me?" Edward said in an angry tone. Then he sped off into the woods leaving me feeling aroused and depressed. Now I didn't think I would ever get Edward to cave, especially since now he was mad at me.

Next time:

Edward's POV- where does he go after he is with Bella. A hint- he has to relieve himself again!

Coming up:

Soon it will be Edward's turn to make Bella jealous!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Undisclosed Desires

**Quit Playing Games with My Heart Chapter 5: Undisclosed Desires**

Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter! It has a lot to deal with Edward so I hope you enjoy it! I love reviews so please review, it will allow me to update quicker and gives me the confidence to write! Take care!

xoxo

Jenn

_You trick your lovers that you're wicked and divine  
>You may be a sinner<br>But your innocence is mine  
>Please me<br>Show me how it's done  
>Tease me<br>You are the one  
>I want to reconcile the violence in your heart<br>I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask  
>I want to exorcise the demons from your past<br>I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your hear- __**Undisclosed Desires Muse**_

Edward's POV:

I was shocked to see Bella standing in the middle of my bed room door way and was more shocked when she asked if I wanted her to rub my cock. Of course I wanted her to, but it upset me she was trying to change my mind about waiting until our marriage to have sex again. I thought she respected my ideas and would wait with me. It upset me that she was purposely going against my beliefs because she was doing everything she could to get me to give into my sexual desires. Why couldn't she just accept my values and beliefs? Why couldn't she just wait? I would do anything for her, so why wasn't she doing the same? Although it pained me to see Bella go to Alice's room for the night, I knew it was for the best. In all honesty there were days where all I wanted to do was fuck her but I really wanted to stand my ground and maintain my believes. I just hoped Bella would do the same.

"So how are you holding up?" A voice asked.

I looked up and saw Emmett in the door way.

"I am fine, why do you ask?" I asked back trying to steer my head clear of any distractions.

"Nice white lie there Edward! I don't know how you are managing to say no to Bella because damn, she's hot. Did you know your girlfriend is hot?" Emmett said teasing me which caused me to growl.

"Of course I know she is hot, I just want to wait. But don't worry Em, I can do this, your just jealous that your not has strong willed as me." I said trying to seem tough, but who was I kidding? Who would say no to sex?

"Actually I don't think I'm jealous at all Edward! I just think you're insane! But good luck, I just hope you know what you're doing and I hope you don't push Bella away." Emmett said as he looked at me sincerely and made his way back down the stairs.

I sighed as I looked at the empty door way. It was possible my brother was right but I was sure everything would work out. Well at least I hoped so.

THE NEXT DAY

Everyone was sitting in the kitchen waiting for Bella to come down so we could all go to school together. Luckily Jasper was using his powers to control my feelings because Emmett was trying his best to tease me about not wanting sex. He kept pointing to his dick and made dirty jokes which included Bella being naked. He was really starting to piss me off!

As soon as Bella made her way into the kitchen, I thought I was going to die. Maybe waiting to have sex wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. Bella looked amazing in her outfit. Her top hugged at her curvy breasts and showed off her sexy stomach. Her hair looked so soft; all I wanted to do was touch it. Well I wanted to do a lot of things, but I had to remain calm. I had to prove to people like Emmett that I could do this and that unlike many humans, I had strong beliefs I stuck too. However as I watched Emmett goggle at Bella, I suddenly realized, if Em found her hot, then guys at school would find her hot too. Guys like Mike Newton. All of a sudden a wave of jealous hit me like a tidal wave. I couldn't let that happen! I couldn't let other guy stare at MY Bella.

"You look beautiful Bella, but are you sure you want to wear that to school." I said as she made herself a bagel and cream cheese. I really hoped she would change her mind.

"Thanks Edward, but I think this outfit is fine." She responded which made me a little angry. How could she think that was fine? Didn't she know guys like Mike was going to stare at her and picture her naked?

"I think everyone is going to think she is fine!" Emmett said joking.

"Shut up!" I shouted. Now he was really pissing me off! What was his problem? Why could he just accept my beliefs? Why couldn't Bella?

Emmett just smiled as he walked outside and headed for school.

I looked at Jasper and without even doing anything; I knew he knew I was grateful for his powers.

I grunted and walked with Bella outside and tried to prepare myself for a day of hell at Forks.

When I heard Mike tell Bella she looked amazing, all I wanted to do was punch his face. I could hear his thoughts and they were disgusting and dirty.

_Oh Bella looks so fucking hot today, all I want to do is fuck her on the floor. I wonder what she would look like in just a small, tiny thong. Oh I bet her boobs are so amazing! I just want to touch them and lick her nipples till they are hard..._

I couldn't believe what I was hearing about MY Bella! How could he think about her like that, when he knew she was mine? All mine! Instead of punching him which I wished I could, I just stared at him, giving him deathly glares with my eyes.

I tried to ignore Mike's thoughts so I tried to pay attention to Bella and her beautiful body. But when I saw Mike ogle her breasts I couldn't hide my anger any long. It erupted inside of me which resulted in a loud growl to escape from my mouth. Oh god, how I wish I could punch that smug look off of his face.

I quietly walked into the class room with Bella and sat down. When she asked me if I was okay, I lied and told her I was. What was I supposed to say? That I didn't know if I could even keep my own beliefs still intact? That all I wanted to do was fuck her on this desk? I didn't think my morning could get any worse, but I was wrong. Very wrong.

When Mr. Smith invited Mike and Bella up to the front to reenact Romeo and Juliet, I knew I wasn't going to like what they were doing.

"Okay so I want you to act as though you are lovers." Mr. Smith said.

What? Lovers? They aren't lovers! I am her lover! Bella and I are lovers! I kept saying to myself! I couldn't believe they were pretending to be lovers! Mike would never be hers! She was mine!

"You look gorgeous in that shirt, if you weren't dating; I would kiss you all over." I could hear Mike say as he kissed her cheek.

I thought I was going to break the desk with my bare hands; I was that mad! Get your fucking hands off of her! I wanted to scream out loud, but I knew I couldn't. I don't think I was I had ever been happier to hear the bell ring, signaling the end of the class and the end of Bella and Mike's scene.

I tried again to ignore Mike's thoughts, but in the hallway I did over hear Mike asking Bella to go to a beach tomorrow. I almost heard a sense of hatred when he said your boyfriend can join. Damn right I'll join Mike and you better not even look at her or I will show you how evil vampires can be, I said to myself!

By the way Bella, nice ass!" He said as he slapped Bella's ass.

Okay that was it! This guy had a death wish, by me; a strong and furious vampire! I swear to god, he was going to die! I tried not to show my anger, but another growl escaped my mouth as I kneeled down beside Bella who was grabbing some books from the bottom shelf of her locker. All I could look at where her bouncy, juicy breasts. Oh damn, how I wanted to touch them and lick them.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked. So angry now, I could have punched a hole in her locker.

"Grabbing some books?" She said as she grabbed another one. But this time I could see her adjusting her bra, which turned me on even more. I had no idea how I was going to go through the day with Bella looking like that! She had to stop, or I wouldn't last!

"Stop that!" I said in a stern voice.

"Stop what?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"You know exactly what I am talking about!" I said, knowing damn well that Bella knew what I was talking about!

"I'm afraid I don't…but tomorrow everyone is going to the beach across from La Push, so you better come with me!" She said!

Although I didn't really like the beach, I wasn't going to let Mike stare at her like she was a piece of meat! Who knew what Mike would do if I wasn't there! So I knew I was going to go and keep an eye on Mike. I just hope the weather was on my side tomorrow because there was no way I was going to go looking like a shiny star.

Luckily I could only see a vast sea of grey clouds in the sky, when I glanced out the window. Also because my family felt without them there, I would kill Mike, they all decided to come too. Who would have thought, the Cullen's would all go to the beach together? Although I could tell Bella was excited about the beach, all I could think of was Mike's dirty thoughts as I sat in class.

When I saw Mike turn over and ask Bella if we were going to the beach, I saw him stare at her breasts again and it took every ounce of my strength not to punch him right then and there.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked.

Instead of talking out loud, I decided to write a note to Bella.

What is wrong with Newton? Why can't he stop staring you? I think one of these days I may have to wipe that stupid grin off of his face. I don't think we should go to the beach Bella, not if I have to watch Newton drool over you like you're a piece of meat.

I waited and watched Bella read my note. Then I watched her wrote a note of her own.

Don't tell me you are jealous Edward! Please go with me! I think it will be fun and besides I think you scare the crap out of Newton anyways so I don't think you need to worry about him doing anything!

I smirked to myself when I read her note. She was right. That stupid Mike was scared of me. I knew it! Which meant I had to go to the beach, so I could scare Mike away.

Of course I am jealous Bella; you know I can't stand guys staring at you especially when you are MINE, and only MINE! It makes me sick hearing what Newton thinks about you…I just want to punch him in the face…I don't know why he thinks he can look at you like that. But if you want to go to the beach we can go. I wrote back.

Well Edward if you think I am yours, maybe you should prove it to me? Bella wrote back.

Prove it to her? Damn it Bella! Of course I wanted to but I couldn't! Why couldn't she listen to me? I couldn't let her teasing defeat me! I was a vampire for god's sake and vampires are tough! I sighed in frustration and crumpled the piece of paper in anger.

All of a sudden the bell rang signaling the end of school. As soon as we were dismissed, Bella and I started to walk to my Volvo. Then I drove off to his house. It only took two seconds before Alice skipped out of the front door and met us. I let Alice take Bella to her room as I walked into the house to try and unwind, even though I knew that would be impossible especially with Emmett around.

"So I bet Bella is going to look hot at the beach, right Edward?" Emmett said as soon as I entered the living.

"Seriously Emmett shut the hell up!" I yelled hoping he would get the message. Surprisingly he did.

It seemed like Alice and Bella were upstairs for ages, but finally they came down. I couldn't believe what she was wearing! Did people even dress like that? But damn did she look hot! The skimpy top pushed up her breasts revealing sexy cleavage and boy all I wanted to do was touch them. Her stomach was impeccable and all I wanted to do was rub my hands up and down her smooth skin. After I controlled my thoughts, I realized I could not let her go out like that! Especially with Mike on the loose! Who knows what he would do if he saw Bella like that! I think he would probably have a heart attack or wet dreams for a month. I didn't want anyone except for me to stare at her! I was hers! Only hers!

"You're going out wearing that?" I asked as I growled and clenched my fists together.

"Yeah Edward, it's called a bathing suit! It's what people where to the beach." She said semi sarcastically as she grabbed my blue beach bag.

"Well you better zip up that sweater!" I said as I looked up and down her body. Oh god I hoped I could wait until we were married because right now I just wanted to fuck her!

"I'm sorry I didn't think you were Charlie." She said as we made our way outside.

"I think she looks great! Doesn't she Emmett and Jasper?" Alice asked.

"Uh...yeah..." Jasper said.

"Yeah she looks hot…I mean awesome." Emmett said as he looked at me.

"Nice suit." Rosalie said as she got into Emmett's Jeep.

"I swear Bella, if Newton even takes one glance at you…." I said as we finally arrived at the beach.

"Don't worry, I have it under control." She said as she walked to the beach.

"Hey Bella...wow you look great!" Mike said as he gave Bella a hug. Again I felt like punching his face, but I didn't.

So we preoccupied ourselves by setting up our towels on the beach. I only took my eyes off of Bella for a split second, when I looked over and realized Bella had taken her sweater off which exposed her breasts and smooth, silky skin. She looked like an angel. I didn't know what I was going to do but then I had doubts I could make it through the day without touching her. So I clenched the sand in my hands to try and deal with my emotions. All I wanted was to touch her! I needed to! But I couldn't.

I couldn't help but watch Bella as she grabbed a drink. All of a sudden Mike coughed and spit his drink all over Bella's boobs. Then he was just about to dry them when I growled. Who the hell did he think he was? No one could touch her, but me!

"Don't YOU touch her!" I yelled as I grabbed the towel from Mike's hands and wrapped her up.

"I'm sorry man." Mike said as he went to join Jessica in the water.

"C'mon I have one of your shirts in my car." I said as I pushed her up from the sand and started to lead her to my vehicle.

"Edward…no..." She said trying to struggle within my strong arms.

All of a sudden Bella stopped and pushed me against a tree trunk. Then she pushed her bathing suit straps down. Oh god, I thought I was going to die. Why did she have to do this to me? Why did she have to be such a tease! Especially when she knew she wasn't helping the situation at all!

"Bella, what are you doing?" I asked.

"C'mon I know you want this." She said as she took off her top completely, which exposed her perfect, perky breasts. Oh damn! I knew I wanted her but I couldn't, and Bella knew that. Why was she doing this to me? All of a sudden I felt my cock go hard as I looked down and saw it sticking out from my pants.

"C'mon Edward. I know you want to touch these." She said as she started to rub her right breasts.

"And I know you want me to touch this." She said as she walked up to me and grabbed onto my thick cock.

Oh how I really wanted her to rub it so I could have my release, but that would go against the deal her and I had made. Then I realized she was trying to get me to change my mind. Why was she doing that? Why couldn't she just let me be! Why couldn't she just listen to me! Soon my desires turned into anger.

"Bella how many times do I have to tell you? I want to wait till our wedding day! Why don't you see how important this is to me! Why can't you do this for me?" I said in an angry tone. Then I sped off into the woods.

I was only a few minutes away from the beach where I stopped and sat down on a tree log. I put my head in my knees and stared at my long, hard erection. I knew Bella was going to be the death of me, but I vowed to myself I would maintain my ground. But I knew I had to deal with my desires by myself if I couldn't let Bella touch me. So I unzipped my pants and started to stroke myself. I began to picture Bella in her bathing suit, and then I pictured her amazing boobs. Ohhhh, I kept stroking, harder and harder, faster and faster. I knew I was going to cum soon. I quickly took my pants off and moaned as I released my seed onto the ground. I put my pants back on and sat there trying to catch my breath. I knew I could wait until Bella and I were married, even if that meant rubbing my cock every night. I know I could.

"Lucky where are you? Lucky? Lucky?"

All of a sudden a voice coming from the trees, it sounded like a girl's voice. Next thing I knew there was some noise and a figure stepped out into the clearing. It was definitely a girl and she was wearing a hot pink bikini with a small triangle top and bottom. She had blue eyes and long blonde hair. She was very pretty but obviously not has pretty or hot as Bella.

"Have you seen a Dalmatian, her name is Lucky?" The girl asked.

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, I haven't." I said.

Next thing I know, the girl walked closer to me.

"I'm Emma Rose. I'm new to Forks and my first day is tomorrow! I thought I would ease my nerves by coming to the beach."

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen! It is nice to meet you Emma! Welcome to Forks! Well there are some students by the beach if you want to meet them.

"Thanks Edward but I think I will leave the introductions for tomorrow! Do you go to Forks?" Emma asked smiling at me.

"Yes I do." I said smiling back.

"Well then I hope to see you tomorrow!" Emma said as she winked at me and walked away, which showed off her curvy butt.

OH POOR EDWARD! LOOK WHAT BELLA IS DOING TO HIM! SO WHAT'S WITH THIS EMMA GIRL? I HAVE A FEELING SHE IS GOING TO CAUSE SOME DRAMA AND MAKE BELLA JEALOUS! PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Jealousy

**Quit Playing Games with My Heart Chapter 6: Jealousy **

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait! I have been very busy because since I am now an assistant manager for a shoe store, I get full time hours. It is good money but I don't have as many days off as I did before! I hope you guys like this chapter! This time you will see a jealous Bella! Please let me know what you think, so please review! You know how much I love them! I also just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed or added this story to your alert/fav lists! I appreciate it and it means a lot to me! Thank you so much!

xoxo

Jenn

_Oh I just can't stand it this way.  
>Oh jealousy, coming over me,<br>It's that jealousy, breaking my heart.  
>Whoa jealousy, taking control of me,<br>Now ya just gotta know,  
>That I can't let it go,<br>And it's time that ya knew,  
>I can't stop loving you.-<em> **Jealousy- Bryan Adams**

Bella's POV:

As soon as I saw Edward fly off into the woods, I realized my actions had really upset him. I guess I wanted to have sex with Edward so badly, I didn't realize how much I was actually hurting him. Maybe my whole plan on how to get Edward to have sex with me wasn't such a good idea. Maybe I should have just respected his wishes. I sighed in frustration as I looked over my shoulder, to look into the woods. Edward had still not returned and I was becoming worried. My heart felt as though it was splitting into pieces realizing that it was possible Edward was not coming back. Was he really that mad? Did I actually make him that angry that he would want to leave?

"Why didn't you tell me he was going to leave?" I asked angrily at Alice.

"I didn't actually think he would. He didn't plan it until right then, when you saw him leave." Alice answered.

"Well do you know if he is going to come back?" I asked again as I looked at Alice and then looked back to the woods.

"Don't worry Bella he will return. I just don't think he will come back to the beach. But trust me, he will come back" Alice said smiling at me.

Although I knew Alice was trying to reassure me, I couldn't help but feel disappointed for going against Edward's wishes.

All of a sudden I noticed Alice staring deeply into the air. I know by the distant look on her face, she was having a vision. My heart start to beat as loud as thunder as I waited for what Alice had to say.

"What happened? Is he upset? Is he really angry?" I asked.

It took awhile for Alice to regain her composure and at first I thought she wasn't going to tell me what she had seen.

"Yeah he seems upset Bella, but I know he loves you and I know he just needs some time alone. I know tomorrow he will forget all about it!" Alice explained.

"Alice! I thought you said this plan would work? Why didn't you tell me this wouldn't go my way?" I asked getting mad. I actually thought this plan would work. I actually thought everything would go my way. But it wasn't. I was so mad at myself and at Alice that all I wanted to do was go home.

"I am really sorry Bella; I didn't think this would happen. I told you Edward had just decided to leave when he was here. I really thought I was helping you…I'm sorry." Alice said sounding really sincere.

I sighed realizing she was right. This was my entire fault. I was the one who went against Edward's wishes.

"I know Alice. Can you please just take me home?" I asked.

Alice nodded as she hugged me.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright! I will make sure he calls you when he gets home. But trust me I'm sure he just needs some space right now."

My heart sunk to the bottom of my chest like a weight. Even though I wanted to find Edward and tell him how sorry I was, I knew Alice was right. I thought maybe if I gave him some space, he would forget he was ever mad at me. Although I was happy with my decision, my heart ached when Alice drove me home. I was happy Charlie wasn't home when I arrived because as soon as I walked into my room, I crawled into my bed and started to sob. Maybe Edward was so mad he was going to break up with me. I couldn't live without him and the thought of losing him almost broke my heart completely. Every two minutes I glanced at my phone which was lying right beside me, hoping to see a message or call from Edward. But every time I looked, there were never any messages from him. I even left the window open, hoping he would visit me like he always did. But he never did. So that night, I cried myself to sleep and hoped Edward would accept my apology.

Although I had only slept for a total of four hours and my eyes were red and swollen, I managed to take a shower and get ready for school. Today I decided I was going to dress like I usually did and I wouldn't use Alice's clothes to make Edward jealous. Today the game was finished. Today I was done making him jealous. So I put on my blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a black sweater. I brushed my hair but didn't put any make up on. I felt so nervous, my hands started to shake as I put on my knapsack. My stomach felt as though there were butterflies fiercely flying within it. I sighed as I entered my truck and drove to Forks.

As soon as I drove into the parking lot, I saw Edward's silver Volvo parked by Emmett's Jeep. When I turned off the truck, I frantically looked for Edward but I couldn't find him anywhere. But then I saw him by the entrance of the school, talking to a blonde girl I didn't know. She was laughing and had her arm on his. Although all the girls I knew tried to flirt with Edward, this girl seemed different. I sat and stared as he looked into her eyes and rubbed her shoulder. It almost made me sick to my stomach seeing Edward flirt with this new, beautiful blonde haired girl. Why would he flirt with her? He never flirted with the other girls. And that's when it hit me; this time was different because he was actually flirting back. She had blue eyes and wore a tight blue t-shirt which showed off her double D's and her tight jeans hugged her huge butt perfectly. I hugged my stomach tight hoping the slicing pain would stop but I knew it wouldn't. I quickly glanced at myself in the mirror and realized if Edward really did like this girl, there was no way I could compete.

I grabbed my bag and headed to school. I took a breath of fresh air as I walked closer to Edward and the blonde.

"Hey Edward." I said pretending not to notice how much prettier this girl was up close.

"Hey Bella, this is Emma Rose, she is new here and I offered to help her with her classes. Did you know she is in all of our classes?" Edward asked sounding a little bit too excited for my liking.

"Hi Emma, I'm Bella Swan." I said trying to sound cheerful.

"Wow Bella you are so lucky to have a nice and handsome boyfriend like Edward. I wished I would have arrived here sooner so that I could catch him before you did." Emma said as she smiled and winked. Although I wanted to be nice to this girl, I realized I couldn't, not if she was in love with my boyfriend.

"Edward... Edward are you okay? Can we…" I tried to ask Edward as we walked down the hall, but all of a sudden Emma interrupted me.

"Is this the science room? Do you mind if I sit next to you guys?" Emma asked as we all walked into the room.

I knew Edward was being kind, but now I would have no time to talk to him about the other night. Already this girl was starting to annoy me.

"Of course you can." Edward said as we walked to the back of the room. Edward sat down in the middle desk, then Emma sat on his right side and I sat on his left.

"So Edward where are you from, what do your parents do?" I heard Emma ask.

Why was she asking him so many questions? Maybe I should have told her he was a vampire so she would get lost.

"A doctor? Oh wow that is incredible!" Emma said as she put her hand on Edward's.

Did this girl think I was blind? What the hell did she think she was doing! Edward was my man! Only mine, no one else's. Only I could touch him like that!

"Attention class. Today we are going to look at some insects in small Petri dishes. Then we are going to see what they looked like in the microscopes." The teacher said as he gave each set of tables a dish and a microscope.

As soon as Emma looked into the dish she leaned over and passed it to Edward. Not only did Edward receive the dish but he also got a clear view of her bouncy breasts. I looked down at my A cups and started to feel ashamed of my body. Maybe I was right. Maybe he was going to leave me for this beautiful blonde. I could feel my stomach churn at the thought of Emma and Edward together and I desperately wished that, that was never going to happen.

"Are you okay Bella?" He asked as he glanced over at me. I looked up at him and could tell by his furrowed brows and pained look on his face, that he was genuinely concerned for me.

"Yup." I said as I glanced into the Petri dish.

"I'm sorry I left yesterday, you just upset me. I hope you understand why." Edward explained.

Before I had the chance to apologize, Emma started to speak again.

"Wow Edward! Take a look in the microscope, isn't that the coolest thing you have ever seen?" Emma cried out.

I almost burst out laughing as I watched her look into the microscope. Then Emma looked at Edward, then at me.

"Wow Bella you must love touching that wild hair of his! Do you mind if I touch it?" Emma asked, even though I wasn't sure if she was asking me or Edward. But it didn't matter because she quickly rubbed her hands in his wild mane.

What the hell did she think she was doing? Only I could touch his hair! Only I was allowed to! It hurt me so much to see her touching his hair that I had to turn away.

Thankfully the bell rung but before I could get up to escape the wrath of Emma, she spoke again.

"Do you guys mind if I sit with you at lunch?" Emma asked.

Although I wanted to say no, Edward said yes. So after our second period class the three of us headed to the cafeteria.

"Oh wow who is the hottie?" Emmett asked as soon as we sat at the tables.

"Thanks for warning me!" I whispered to Alice as I glared at her from behind my lunch bag.

"This is Emma Rose that is Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie." Edward said as he sat down in the middle of us again.

I sat there quietly at the table as Emma talked about her wonderful life and I couldn't help but feel nauseous as everyone laughed at her jokes.

I quickly stole a glance at Emma who was eating a ceaser salad.

"How come you are not eating?" Emma asked.

"Because he is a vampire!" I wanted to say, but I kept my mouth shut.

"I'm just not hungry today." He answered.

"Oh come on you have to eat something." She said as she grabbed some lettuce with her fork and started to move it closer to his mouth. All of a sudden the lettuce fell and landed directly on his crotch.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, let me get that!" Emma shouted as she started to reach for his crotch.

What was she doing? She couldn't touch him there! I was his girlfriend, she wasn't! No! He was mine, not hers!

"NO!" I yelled. Then I felt my cheeks go red as everyone turned their attention to me, including Edward.

"Sorry I'm not feeling well." I said as I grabbed my bag and ran out of the cafeteria.

A/N: I hope you guys liked seeing a jealous Bella! Don't worry there will be more jealous Bella and more jealous Edward! Stay tuned! Please review if you like this story!


	7. Stronger

**Quit Playing Games with My Heart Chapter 7: Stronger**

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your awesome reviews! It really means a lot to me, to know you love this story! I hope you like this chapter too! Please review .

xoxo

Jenn

_You might think that I won't make it on my own  
>But now I'm…<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>Stronger than yesterday<br>Now it's nothing but my way_- **Stronger Britney Spears**

**Bella's POV:**

_ What was she doing? She couldn't touch him there! I was his girlfriend, she wasn't! No! He was mine, not hers!_

_ "NO!" I yelled. Then I felt my cheeks go red as everyone turned their attention to me, including Edward._

_ "Sorry I'm not feeling well." I said as I grabbed my bag and ran out of the cafeteria._

My heart rapidly raced as I ran outside, towards my truck. I quickly opened the door and sat inside. I leaned my head against the steering wheel and started to breathe in and out in order to calm myself down. My hands clenched the wheel tightly as I thought about Emma and Edward together. The image of those two together made me sick to my stomach but the thought of Edward flirting with her, made me feel even worse. I didn't quite understand why he was doing this to me. He said he would never hurt me but every time I saw him smile at _her,_ I felt as though I was being punched in the gut. Not only was Edward hurting me, he was also worrying me because I was afraid since, Emma was so beautiful and likeable, he would leave me for her. Oh god, I didn't know what I would do if Edward ever left me.

All of a sudden I could hear a tapping sound coming from the window. I looked and it was Alice. I opened the door for her and moved over so that she had room to sit.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I asked feeling frustrated and angry.

"I'm sorry Bella…." Alice sincerely said.

"I swear if I see Emma and Edward together one more time, I am going to scream!" I said clenching my fists tightly together.

"Well then I guess you don't want to go to the Dickens's tonight? Emma invited us out so she could get to know us better!" Alice said trying hard not to smile.

I knew Alice loved parties and outings but I couldn't believe she wanted ME to hang out with Emma! There was no way in hell I would do that!

"And why do you think I would do that?" I asked Alice.

"Because I think I actually may have an idea in regards to why Edward is acting this way."

My head turned quickly towards Alice as my eyes went wide in shock; now she had my full attention.

"What do you mean Alice? Why is he doing this?" I asked as my heart started to beat like a drum.

"Well the other day I overheard Jasper and Edward talking about how Edward hated the fact you were trying to make him jealous so that he would have sex with you." Alice answered.

It took me a minute to think about what Alice had just said. I knew it was wrong to make Edward jealous because I wanted to be more intimate with him, but I didn't think he would ever catch on to my "plan".

"So I think Edward may be trying to use Emma as I way to make you jealous because you didn't respect his wishes about having sex." Alice explained.

"But Edward isn't like that!" I said.

"Bella, everyone can play the jealous game."

As I thought about what Alice said and Edward's strange behaviour, I realized it was possible, she was right. Edward was trying to make me jealous.

"So what do I do now?" I asked Alice.

"Well you can either ignore Emma and Edward or you can fight back and continue to play the game. If you want to ignore them that's fine, but if you want to do something I suggest you come to the Dickens, so Edward can understand, just how bad he is hurting you! I'm sure once he sees you with another guy, he will forget about Emma!" Alice explained.

At first I didn't want to take her advice because I knew the reason Edward was flirting with Emma was because I was trying to make him jealous. But I knew that if he saw me with another guy, he would stop flirting with Emma.

"Alice! That is a great idea! I have to try it...because at this point I think I will do anything to get Emma away from Edward.

"I know I am awesome! Now c'mon back inside and show Emma and Edward just how awesome and strong you are!" Alice said as she took my arm and dragged me out of the truck.

Since there was still ten minutes remaining of our lunch hour, we headed back to the cafeteria.

"Hey Bella are you going to the Dickens tonight?" Mike asked.

"I think so!" I answered.

"Awesome! Maybe I can buy you a drink and….we can dance…" Mike whispered so that Jessica couldn't hear. But what he didn't know was that Edward could hear perfectly well.

"Yeah maybe Mike." I said as I watched Mike's face light up like a Christmas tree. Then I looked over at Edward who was eyeing me intensely.

I said goodbye to Mike and walked over to our table, where everyone was sitting. I noticed Edward still had his eyes on me.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked in a concerned, soft voice.

But before I could answer, Emma started to speak.

"So Bella I was wondering if you wanted to come out tonight, to the Dickens. You don't have to come, I know you might be busy…so if you can't come that is fine but if you can that would be great." Emma said sounding as though she didn't even want me to go. I gritted my teeth knowing she wanted Edward all to herself.

"Of course I will make it! I will be there at eight!" I said as I smiled at Emma then at Edward.

I decided I would get ready for the evening by myself because it would give me some time to think and would let Edward know I was upset with him. Since the weather had turned drastically cool the last few days I decided to wear a nice pair of skinny black jeans, knee high leather boats, a red satin top and a black jacket. I put on some mascara and some pink lip gloss. Then I brushed my hair and styled it half up and half down. I smiled at myself in the mirror, realizing Alice had influenced me more than I thought. I knew if I had never met Alice, there was no way I would wear anything so fancy and trendy.

When it was 7:45 I entered my truck and drove off to the Dickens which was about a 15 minute drive. Even though I was anxious about the evening I knew that I ignored Emma and focused on Edward, my plan could work.

As soon as I walked into the small, dark pub I could see everyone was already sitting together in a round booth. To my dismay Emma was sitting very close to Edward and had her arm on his lap. I sighed as I walked up to the table. I watched as Edward looked at me with a saddened look on his face. I knew he was wondering why I chose to ignore him for the entire day but even if I did want to talk to him, there was no way Emma was going to let me have a word in.

"You look so good! I see you have stolen my fashion sense!" Alice squealed as she jumped up from the table and gave me a hug.

"Yeah, wow you look hot!" Emmett said as he pulled me into a bear hug.

"Thanks." I said as I felt my face grow hot.

"You look…amazing." Edward said as he looked at my breasts and my legs. "Do you want to sit down?" He asked trying to make room between him and Emma.

"There's not really a lot of room, Edward." Emma said as she moved closer to him.

"Sure there is!" Mike said as he pointed to a spot.

Although there was enough space for me to sit, I decided I would just pull up a chair to the table

"It's okay; I'll just grab an extra chair." I said as I smiled softly at Edward.

As soon as I went to find another chair, I heard my name being called. I looked up to see Jacob standing beside me. He was wearing blue jeans, black shoes, and a black shirt underneath a black leather jacket.

"Wow! Jacob! How have you been doing? I haven't seen you in ages!" I cried out as I gave Jacob a hug.

"I have been doing great, just hanging out in the garage with the guys. You will have to ride on the new bike I made! Well that is of course if Cullen will let you…speaking of him where is he?" Jake asking, realizing Edward was nowhere near me.

"Oh he is over there." I said pointing behind me.

It only took Jake two seconds to notice Edward sitting beside a blonde named Emma.

"Do you want a drink…and maybe play some pool?" Jake asked as he pointed to an empty table on the other side of the room.

"Sure, why not!" I said as we both ordered Coke Zeros.

"Don't worry we don't have to talk about that dumb blonde over there!" Jake said as I laughed out loud. I quickly looked over at Edward and saw him glaring at Jake and I.

"You look very nice today Bella, I don't know why Edward is over there! I guess he isn't as smart as he looks, because there is no way I would pick a girl over you!" Jake said smiling as he started to organize the game. I smirked to myself knowing that Edward could hear everything we were talking about. Then I took a long gulp of my drink as I let the cooling sensation roll down my throat. All of a sudden I looked over and saw Emma and Edward kissing. I could feel my heart break into pieces as I watched them lock lips.

"He's an ass." Jake said as he wrapped his arm around me.

I couldn't move. I was numb. I felt as though my entire body was made of ice, I couldn't believe they were kissing.

"Okay start Bella!" Jake said as he took a swig of his drink. "Show them your strong."

Jake was right. I was strong and even though my heart was breaking, I was going to show Emma and Edward I was strong.

"Umm...Jake maybe you should go, I'm really bad at this game!" I admitted.

"Here I will show you!" Jake said as he walked over to me and intertwined his arms in mine so he could show me how to shoot. I could feel his hot breath on my cheek as he leaned in closer

"I bet Cullen must love what he is seeing." Jake said as we took the shot.

All of a sudden I heard a growl and then I saw Edward standing in front of me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BLACK?"

**COMING UP:**

**A JEALOUS EDWARD**

**A BIG FIGHT THAT MAY OR MAY NOT BREAK EDWARD AND BELLA A PART! **


	8. Love Game

**Quit Playing Games with My Heart Chapter 8: Love Game**

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I just want to say thank you so much for your reviews and for adding this story to your favorite alert lists! It really means a lot to me! You guys rock my world! I hope you like this story! It is entirely Edward's point of view so I hope you like that! Please review; you know how much I love getting reviews!

**Recommendations**: One of my friends on this site started to leave recommendations on her stories and I really liked the idea so today I recommend you read anything by;

**Karencullen2007**- (She has a lot of good stories, check them all out!)

**RND4EVA**- (She has a great story called Who Says You Can't Go Home!)

xoxo

Jenn

_I wanna kiss you  
>But if I do then I might miss you babe<br>It's complicated and stupid  
>Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid<br>Guess he wants to play,  
>Wants to play<br>A love game  
>A love game- <em>_**Love Game- Lady Gaga**_

**Edward's POV**

As soon as I watched Emma walk away from me, I sat down on a tree trunk and sighed. I was surprised to find Emma here in the middle of the forest and her appearance shocked me. There was no doubt she was very beautiful and as I sat there, I began to feel guilty for even talking to her. I knew Bella would have been upset if she had seen me talking to Emma but then I started to think about all the times I had seen Bella with Newton and Black. I knew they were her friends but seeing her with them always filled my heart with pain and jealousy. It seemed like all I was feeling these days was jealousy and it was becoming frustrated and tiresome.

I loved Bella with all of my heart but it seemed as though she was doing everything she could to hurt me and I didn't know why. I just didn't understand why she couldn't accept my values regarding sex if she really loved me. I also couldn't understand why she had to make me jealous with Newton; couldn't she see how much she was hurting me? I looked over to my right and could visualize Bella flirting with Newton and the image made me cringe. I felt as though I was suffocating and I knew I had to get away from Bella or I would drive myself crazy. So with one final look in Bella's direction I flew off to the only place where I could think; my house.

I was thankful all of my family members had decided to go to the beach and that Esme and Carlisle had gone hunting together, because that meant I knew my house would be empty. I quickly ran into the house and sat down at my large piano. I touched the white keys and began to play; realizing my anger and frustration. As soon as I started to play, I could already feel myself feeling better, which was why I enjoyed playing music especially the piano because the notes always warmed up every inch of my cold body. I could feel myself calming down as I played a number of lullabies, and after I was done I felt more relaxed than I did at the beach.

All of a sudden I could hear the sound of cars moving closer to my house which meant everyone was coming back from the beach.

"Hey Edward, why did you ditch us for your piano?" Emmett as he walked up beside me.

"Sorry, I just needed some time to think." I admitted.

"About Bella?" he asked.

I nodded my head still feeling unsure about her and me.

"So Edward did you happen to see a blonde, beautiful girl in your travels?" Alice asked as she hopped into the big piano room.

"What is she talking about?" Emmett asked as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Don't deny it Edward I had a vision and you're lucky I didn't tell Bella about what I saw, so spill it!" Alice demanded. Sometimes Alice could be cute, other times she could be downright scary.

"Okay, okay fine. I saw a girl, her name is Emma and she goes to Forks." I answered trying to sound as though what I was saying wasn't significant.

"Whoa, was she hot?" Emmett asked.

"She looked really pretty." Alice answered for me.

"Who's pretty?" Jasper asked.

"A girl Edward found!" Alice said as she laughed and walked into the kitchen.

I could see Jasper look at me in a strange way.

"Well then you should go for it!" Emmett said.

What, what did he mean go for it? Didn't he know Bella was still my girlfriend and I wasn't going to cheat on her?

"Emmett, you do know I am still dating Bella right?" I asked getting annoyed at him.

"Oh right…that's too bad!" Emmett said.

I sighed as I placed my hands on top of the piano.

"Are you okay Edward?" Jasper asked as he looked at me in a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah I just feel so hurt Jasper! I can't believe Bella has been trying to make me jealous! It hurts me that she wants to do that to me! Even though I don't want to hurt Bella, I want her to know what she is doing to me! I want to show her how much not accepting my values have hurt me!" I exclaimed.

"Edward I'm sure she didn't know what she was doing. I think the two of you should talk it over, I'm sure once you talk you will be able to sort everything out!" Jasper said as he put his arm on my shoulder.

"Are you kidding me Jasper? I think you should play the same game Bella is playing and make her jealous with this new girl...Emma!" Emmett advised.

"But then that would cause more issues in their relationship. Edward I think you just need to talk it through with her." Jasper said.

"Sorry Jasper but talking won't stop Bella from flirting and making Edward jealous."

I heard Jasper sigh as he looked at the both of us.

"It's up to you Edward, but I would just be careful! Now I am going to go hunting with Alice, see you guys later." Jasper said.

Maybe Jasper was right, maybe it would make things worse if I played Bella's game. I wanted to make things better between us not worse. But I was really sick of seeing Bella with other guys.

"Hey Edward, don't listen to Jasper! I think you should flirt with Emma and spend a lot of time with her, that way Bella will become jealous. Then when she feels hurt and betrayed, she will stop making you jealous and everything will be okay. Plus don't you want to show her how much she has hurt you?" Emmett asked.

I sighed as I looked at Emmett. Even though most of the time he had crazy ideas, this time he was actually making sense. I knew Bella so well which meant I knew that if she saw me with another girl, she would feel jealous and would stop making me jealous! Emmett's plan actually seemed as though it might work. At this point I had nothing left to lose.

"Thanks Emmett." I said as I walked up to my room, thinking that his plan had to work or else there was a chance I was going to lose Bella.

As soon as I arrived at school the next morning, I could see a beautiful blonde girl standing by the front entrance. Instantly I knew it was Emma.

"Edward! I'm glad you're here, you're officially the only person I know here!" Emma exclaimed as she ran up to me.

Although I was hesitant to be friendly with Emma because I was afraid of what Bella might think, I remembered Emmett's plan and instantly started feel more comfortable around. Again I just wished this would help my situation with Bella.

"Oh well I know how scary it is to be the new student! If you need anything just let me know and I will help you! Don't worry Forks isn't as bad as you think!" I said as I smiled to her, trying not to be hypnotized by her white smile.

"Thanks Edward! I wonder if we have the same schedule. Here is mine!" She said as she gave me a white piece of paper.

"Wow we have the same schedule that is awesome! I can show you around!"

"That would be awesome thank you!" She said smiling at me again.

All of a sudden I could hear a loud engine traveling down the road and I knew that sound belonged to Bella's truck.

"Thank you so much Edward, it really means a lot to me." She said as she put her arm around me. At first I wanted to pull her arm away but Emmett had told me this morning that touching and smiling were important if you wanted to flirt with them. So I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Anytime." I said as I smiled again, knowing that Bella was probably staring at me from her truck.

Then I heard her get out of her car as she walked up the pavement to greet me.

"Hey Edward." She said.

Oh damn, she was so beautiful and even though it was killing me to flirt with her, I had to show her that two could play at her game. I had to show her how much she was hurting me.

"Hey Bella, this is Emma Rose, she is new here and I offered to help her with her classes. Did you know she is in all of our classes?" I asked.

"Hi Emma, I'm Bella Swan." She said, but as she looked at her and me together I knew she was already feeling jealous.

"Wow Bella you are so lucky to have a nice and handsome boyfriend like Edward. I wished I would have arrived here sooner so that I could catch him before you did." Emma said as she smiled and winked.

Wow what did she say? I couldn't help but feel awesome with what she had just said but as I glanced at Bella, I realized Emma had just dropped a bomb which was instantly tearing her up inside.

"Edward... Edward are you okay? Can we…" She tried to ask me as we walked down the hall, but all of a sudden Emma interrupted her.

"Is this the science room? Do you mind if I sit next to you guys?" Emma asked as we all walked into the room.

I looked at Bella, desperately wanting to talk but I knew I had to stick with the plan or else she wouldn't learn her lesson.

"Of course you can." I said as we walked to the back of the room. I sat down in the middle desk, then Emma sat on my right side and Bella sat on my left.

"So Edward where are you from, what do your parents do?" Emma asked me as she looked at me.

Since I didn't really want to get into detail about how my family travelled a lot, I just told Emma that my father was a doctor.

"A doctor? Oh wow that is incredible!" Emma said she put her hand over mine. Although I wanted to flirt with Emma, I couldn't help but wonder how Bella was feeling.

"Attention class. Today we are going to look at some insects in small Petri dishes. Then we are going to see what they looked like in the microscopes." The teacher said as he gave each set of tables a dish and a microscope.

As soon as Emma looked into the dish she leaned over and passed it to me. Although I was trying to focus on the task, from the side of my head I could see Emma's breasts dancing in front of me. I gulped knowing this was defiantly going to bother Bella, which upset me.

"Are you okay Bella?" I asked as I glanced over at her, who was looking angry and sad.

"Yup." She said as she glanced at the Petri dish.

"I'm sorry I left yesterday, you just upset me. I hope you understand why." I explained hoping she would understand why I did what I did.

"Wow Edward! Take a look in the microscope, isn't that the coolest thing you have ever seen?" Emma cried out.

"Wow Bella you must love touching that wild hair of his! Do you mind if I touch it?" Emma asked.

What? What was Emma talking about? Why did she want to touch my hair? Only Bella touched it.

Thankfully the bell rung, I sighed with relief. I really needed some time to think about this plan. I didn't really think it would go this far and I was worried how uncomfortable it would become.

"Do you guys mind if I sit with you at lunch?" Emma asked.

Although I was unsure of how things were going, I knew I still wanted to make Bella jealous so I agreed.

"Oh wow who is the hottie?" Emmett asked as soon as we sat at the tables.

"Thanks for warning me!" I heard Bella whisper to Alice.

"This is Emma Rose that is Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie." I said as I sat down.

"How come you are not eating?" Emma asked at me.

I froze as soon as Emma asked me that. I was so used to eating lunch with Bella which meant I didn't have to pretend to eat.

"I'm just not hungry today." I answered.

"Oh come on you have to eat something." She said as she grabbed some lettuce with her fork and started to move it closer to my mouth. All of a sudden the lettuce fell and landed directly on my crotch.

Oh no, I thought to myself as I looked down at the piece of lettuce. I hoped she wouldn't reach for it because I knew that would set Bella off. It was also making me feel uncomfortable.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, let me get that!" Emma shouted as she started to reach for my crotch.

"NO!" I heard Bella yell as her cheeks went red.

"Sorry I'm not feeling well." She said as she grabbed her bag and ran out of the cafeteria.

As soon as I saw Bella walk away from the table, my stomach lunged forward. I knew her heart was breaking into pieces and it was my all because of me. All I wanted to do was run after her but I didn't think she would want to see me after my actions this morning. So I remained in my seat, thinking about what Bella was doing.

"I'll check on her!" Alice said as she followed Bella out the door.

"Is she okay? Do you want me to get that?" Emma asked pointing at the piece o lettuce.

"I've got it thanks… I think she is okay." I said desperately hoping she was.

"Good because I am having a party at the Dicken's…you know so I can meet new people and I want all of you to come...and Bella too of course." Emma said as she looked at everyone at the table.

"I really hope you can come Edward, it starts at eight but you can be there anytime you want!" She said as she winked at me and touched my hand.

I quickly shook her hand away and turned around so I could look at the doors. I desperately hoped Bella would be there, but she wasn't. All of a sudden I saw her walk back into the cafeteria and I let out a sigh of relief. I really hoped she was okay, but then I watched her walk up to Mike, who wanted to know she was going to the Dicken's. He also wanted to know if she would dance with him. I clenched my fists together as the anger started to rise throughout my body. Damn it Newton! Then I watched as Bella walked over to me and I hoped she was okay.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a concerned, soft voice.

But before she could answer, Emma started to speak.

"So Bella I was wondering if you wanted to come out tonight, to the Dickens. You don't have to come, I know you might be busy…so if you can't come that is fine but if you can that would be great." Emma said sounding as though she didn't even want me to go.

"Of course I will make it! I will be there at eight!" She said as she smiled at Emma then at me.

Although my family wanted to talk to me about my day with Emma, I didn't really want to be around them so I just spent the night in my room. Then I dressed into black jeans and a black shirt.

"So how is it going?" Emmett asked as soon as I walked down the stairs.

"Fine." I said wishing he would just get the hint and stop asking me questions.

"Well I think you should make your move tonight! I know Bella was jealous today so I think if you do something drastic tonight, you will get her back!" Emmett said.

I just shook my head and drove to the Dicken's. Although I knew it was quite possible Bella was getting jealous, I was becoming worried about how intense Emma was acting towards me.

As soon as I arrived at the restaurant, I began looking for Bella but she was nowhere to be found so I walked up to Emma who had saved a large booth for everyone.

"Oh my god Edward you are here! Wow you look amazing! Promise me you will dance with me?" Emma said as she pulled me down beside her.

"Of course." I said trying to be nice.

Next thing I knew Emma had her hand in my lap and her mouth was right near my chin.

What was going on? What was she doing?

All of a sudden I saw a beautiful woman walk into the restaurant and as I glanced again I realized it was Bella. Wow she looked amazing. She was wearing black skinny jeans which hugged at her curves and a red satin top which exposed her beautiful breasts. Oh god, she was turning me on and she hadn't even been in the room for five minutes.

"You look so good! I see you have stolen my fashion sense!" Alice squealed as she jumped up from the table and gave Bella a hug.

"Yeah, wow you look hot!" Emmett said as he pulled her into a bear hug.

"Thanks." She said.

"You look…amazing." I said as I looked at her breasts and my legs. All I wanted was to touch her legs and lick her nipples. "Do you want to sit down?" I asked trying to make room between Emma and I, which was really hard because it seemed as though she was attached to the hip with me.

"There's not really a lot of room, Edward." Emma said as she moved closer to me.

"Sure there is!" Mike said as he pointed to a spot.

For once in my life I was actually thankful Mike was sitting with us.

"It's okay; I'll just grab an extra chair." She said as she smiled softly at me.

As soon as Bella grabbed an extra chair, I saw Black. He was talking to Bella. I listened closely to their conversation.

"Wow! Jacob! How have you been doing? I haven't seen you in ages!" she cried out as she gave Jacob a hug. I tried not to growl as I saw her hug Jacob so instead I gripped the edge of the table.

"I have been doing great, just hanging out in the garage with the guys. You will have to ride on the new bike I made! Well that is of course if Cullen will let you…speaking of him where is he?" Jake asking, realizing Edward was nowhere near me.

"Oh he is over there." She said pointing behind her.

I glanced at Jake who was staring intensely at me. I wondered what he was doing here and what he was doing beside Bella.

"Do you want a drink…and maybe play some pool?" Jake asked as he pointed to an empty table on the other side of the room.

"Sure, why not!" She said.

"Don't worry we don't have to talk about that dumb blonde over there!" Jake said as she laughed out. I couldn't help but glare at Jake.

"You look very nice today Bella, I don't know why Edward is over there! I guess he isn't as smart as he looks, because there is no way I would pick a girl over you!" Jake said smiling as he started to organize the game.

I gripped the table tighter as I listened to Jacob. How dare he talk about me like that! There is no way I would pick someone over Bella! I loved Bella and they both knew that! What was he thinking?

"He's an ass." Jake said as I watched him wrap his arms around her.

Say that to my face Black! I said to myself as I clenched my teeth together.

"Are you okay Edward?" I heard Emma ask as she looked at me.

"Oh...yeah I am." I answered as I looked at Emma but still kept an eye on Bella and Jake.

"I don't you are…I think you're made that your so called girlfriend is with another guy…but don't worry I know how to help you." Emma said as she started rubbing my cheek.

"How can you help me?" I asked trying to ignore Jake's arms around my girl.

"Like this." She said as she leaned in and kissed me heard.

Wow, what was she doing? What was going on? Why was she kissing me?

I quickly pushed her away from me and looked over at Bella and Jake. He had his arms intertwined in hers and was showing her how to shoot a ball. She was too close to my girl.

"I bet Cullen must love what he is seeing." I heard Jake say.

That was the final straw! I couldn't take it anymore! I couldn't let Jake touch my Bella like that! She was mine! Not his! I had to get Bella back, so I pushed my way past everyone in the booth and stormed up to Jacob.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BLACK?"

NEXT TIME:

BELLA'S POV

Bella and Edward get into a fight, will that be the end?


	9. Quit Playing Games With my Heart

**Quit****Playing****Games****With****my****Heart****Chapter****9:****Quit****Playing****Games****With****my****Heart**

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the support, it really means a lot! I am so shocked to see how well this story is doing! Thank you for the reviews, I love them more then I like chocolate! I hope you like this chapter and please don't kill me! Please review, and let me know what you think of this chapter!

xoxo

Jenn

_Even__in__my__heart__I__see  
>You're<em>_not__bein'__true__to__me  
>Deep<em>_within__my__soul__I__feel  
>Nothing's<em>_like__it__used__to__be  
>Sometimes<em>_I__wish__I__could__turn__back__time  
>Impossible<em>_as__it__may__seem  
>But<em>_I__wish__I__could__so__bad__baby  
>Quit<em>_play's__games__with__my__heart_

_[Chorus:]__  
>Quit<em>_playin'__games__with__my__heart__(with__my__heart)  
>Before<em>_you__tear__us__apart__(my__heart)  
>Quit<em>_playin'__games__with__my__heart  
>I<em>_should've__known__from__the__start  
>You<em>_know__you've__gotta__stop__(from__my__heart)  
>You're<em>_tearin'__us__apart__(my__heart,__my__heart)  
>Quit<em>_playin'__games__with__my__heart-__**Quit**____**Playing**____**Games**____**With**____**my**____**Heart-**____**Backstreet**____**Boys**_

**BELLA'S POV**

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BLACK?"_

I couldn't believe Edward was standing in front of me, yelling at Jake. I didn't know why he was so angry; it wasn't as though I kissed Jake, like he kissed Emma! I was so angry and hurt; I was speechless. Fortunately for me Jake wasn't.

"What the hell are _you_ doing Cullen?" Jake asked as he stepped in front of me so he was facing Edward.

"I'm protecting my girlfriend from unwanted guys like yourself! I thought you knew she was mine Black!" Edward yelled as he clenched his fists together.

"Oh really Cullen? Then why were you kissing that girl over there?" Jake asked in a furious voice.

All of a sudden I saw the anger in Edward's eyes disappear as he turned directly to me with a sad, concerned look on his face.

"Bella…you have to believe me…she was the one who kissed me…I'm so sorry." Edward said in a sincere voice.

Even though I could tell Edward meant what he said, I was so hurt by what I saw I wasn't sure if I was ready to forgive him just yet.

"Oh she was the one who kissed you? I swear I saw you kiss her Edward! I mean c'mon I have seen you flirting with her for the past few days! I thought I was your girlfriend!" I exclaimed as I could feel the anger rise throughout my body.

"Well I thought I was allowed to flirt with other girls since you apparently think it is okay to flirt with other guys Bella! Do you think I like seeing you with other guys at school? Do you think that is fair to me?" Edward asked.

"Fair? All I wanted….forget it Edward!" I yelled as I felt tears start to form in my eyes. Then I quickly pushed Jake away and ran outside. All of a sudden I felt the cold air hit my face as my eyes started to water.

"Forget what Bella?" Edward asked as he exited the door and followed me outside.

I looked at Edward and I could feel my blood boil.

"I don't think its fair you want to wait until we get married to have sex! All I want is to be intimate with my boyfriend and you won't let that happen! I just don't understand why you can't see things my way!" I cried out as the tears finally fell from my eyes like a wild waterfall.

"And I don't see why my girlfriend can't respect my wishes and wait for me! Bella if you really loved me you would wait for me and try to understand things my way! I just hate that you had to hurt me by flirting with every single guy you know!" Edward exclaimed as he growled.

"Well I hated seeing you with that girl all the time! You have no idea how much you hurt me!" I said wishing Edward understood how I felt.

"Maybe you should stop playing games and flirting with Jake and Mike!" Edward yelled as his fury engulfed me like a wave. This was the angriest I had ever seen Edward and I knew he was hurting inside. That's when I realized it would take a lot for him to forgive me and for me to forgive him.

"Maybe you should stop kissing Emma!" I exclaimed as my anger finally erupted like lava flowing from a volcano.

All we could to was stare at each other as we tried to calm ourselves down. I could tell he was angry and hurting, just like I was. But I also had a feeling we were not going to forgive each other so easily, we were just too mad. Even though I loved Edward with all of my heart, I was so angry at him I didn't even want to see him. If he could kiss another girl, what else would he do? Right then I realized my trust in Edward was fading as the hole in my chest started to grow bigger and bigger. I knew I had a lot to think about. I knew a lot of this was my fault because I was the one who started this jealousy "game." I just wasn't sure I could stop it if Edward was always with Emma. I was sure we could work things out, however I wasn't sure it would happen tonight or even tomorrow.

"Oh that's right Bella blame your boyfriend like usual! Why can't you listen? I told you about sex and you wouldn't listen and then I told you about Emma and you still aren't listening?" Edward stated in a bold voice.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing? He was telling me I couldn't hear! It seemed as though he couldn't.

"You know what Edward? I think we need a break." I quickly blurted out.

"What?" Edward asked as his face fell.

"I just think right now it seems like a good idea. We have been hurting each other for days now and I think once we have time to think on our own we will be able to fix this." I admitted as I tried to wipe the tears away from my face. I never thought Edward and I would ever need a break, but look here we were; fighting and screaming at each other. This wasn't how I thought things would end. I didn't even think we would need a break, but right now I truly thought it was the only way to repair our relationship. I think the break would help me realize that the games I was playing were hurting Edward and me.

I could hear Edward sigh as he looked into my eyes with sadness and pain. I knew he didn't want a break either but knew it would help us sustain our relationship.

"How long?" He asked without taking his eyes away from mine.

"However long we need." I answered.

"Okay Bella if that is what you want."

I nodded my head and with one final glance, I walked away with tears falling down my face.

**24 hours later.**

"Oh my God Bella I am so happy you decided to come out tonight! I am so glad you changed your mind, I am so excited! I will see you in a few minutes! Alice exclaimed as she hung up the phone.

Wow that girl really needed to calm down. It was only a party not the end of the world!

I sighed as I rested my head on my wall. It only took a few hours for everyone in Forks to learn about my break with Edward and even though I wanted to lie in bed all day I knew I had to go to school. Fortunately for me Edward wasn't at school, but everyone wanted to know what had took place the other night between Edward and I including Mike. I didn't want to talk to anyone so I ate by myself at lunch but was interrupted by Alice.

"Hey how are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm okay…I hate being a part from Edward but thing were just getting too out of hand. We never used to fight and I want to repair the damage." I said as I took a bite out of my peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Don't worry Bella, everything will work out."

"That's what you said about everything else and look what happened!" I exclaimed.

"I'm really sorry Bella; maybe we should stop playing these games." She admitted.

I shook my head knowing very well she was right.

"So...please don't get mad…but I have decided to throw a party at my house so that everyone can have a good night out!" Alice squealed.

"Are you crazy Alice? I don't want to go out and I especially don't want to see Edward!" I yelled! Why were all the Cullen's being stupid?

"Don't worry Edward said he was going to spend the whole night hunting so he could think." Alice answered.

"Urgh...Alice I don't think that is a good idea…I just want to stay in bed all night." I said really wishing she would drop it because I wasn't in the mood to go out.

"Please Bella it will be fun and it will let you take your mind off of things! Please, please please please please!" Alice said.

"Will you shut up if I say yes?" I asked.

Alice nodded her head.

"Fine, but I will only stay for a bit."

"Yay! Bella this is going to be the best night ever! I swear parties are the best form of medicine! Come over at 8!"

So here I was trying to find something to wear for Alice's party. I managed to find blue jeans and a black blouse. Since I wasn't in the dress up mood I opted for my black Chuck Taylors and headed out the door.

In a few minutes I was at the Cullen's and even though Alice said Edward wasn't going to be in the house tonight, I still felt strange and uneasy. Apparently he was still angry at me but wasn't expecting a break. Alice told me Edward was very upset with the news and had distant himself from his family.

"Bella! Yay, now we can have some fun!" Alice squealed as she took my hand and led me inside.

Surprisingly things were going smoothly as I laughed and chatted with Newton and Jessica. It was fun talking and acting like a normal teenager who didn't know vampires existed.

"Newton, what did you do!" I yelled as I looked down and saw his drink on my shirt.

"I am so sorry Bella." Newton said trying to grab me some paper towels.

"It's okay." I said as I looked for Alice.

"Hey Alice, can I borrow a new shirt?" I asked.

"Yeah of course just help yourself."

"Wait Bella don't...don't go in my room!" Alice yelled.

"What are you talking about? I need a new shirt and I'm not going to borrow Rosalie's!" I said laughing as I made my way up the stairs.

"Bella STOP!" Alice said as she ran up the stairs and stopped me from moving any further.

"What is going on?" I asked. Then all of a sudden I could hear voices, which sounded oddly familiar. I listened closer as Alice started to walk me back down the stairs.

Finally I recognized the voices; they belonged to Emma and Edward.

"Alice stop! Let me go!" I yelled as she reluctantly let me go. Then I ran to Edward's room and walked inside. There to my horror was a naked Emma and a topless Edward lying in his bed.

Oh no what will happen to Bella and Edward? What did Edward do? Do you think he did anything? Check back to find your answer!


	10. Here I Am

**Quit Playing Games with my Heart Chapter 10: Here I am**

Hey everyone! Wow, wow, wow! Thank you so much everyone for all of your support! My past chapter was my most successful one and that is because of all of you! Thank you for all of your reviews, you have no idea how much it means to me! A lot of you wanted me to update quicker so here is another update! I hope you like this chapter and if you do, please review!

xoxo

Jenn

_Here I am - this is me  
>There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be<br>Here I am - it's just me and you  
>And tonight we make our dreams come true- <span><strong>Here<strong>**I****am-****Bryan****Adams**_

"_Alice stop! Let me go!" I yelled as she reluctantly let me go. Then I ran to Edward's room and walked inside. There to my horror was a naked Emma and a topless Edward lying in his bed._

Bella's POV

"Edward, what the hell is going on? What are you doing with her?" I managed to ask even though my heart was breaking into a million of pieces. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I couldn't believe Edward would do something like this to me. Why would he cheat on me? Why would he sleep with Emma? I felt sick and nauseous as though someone was squeezing my insides together. The pain in my chest was so overwhelming I thought I was going to pass out.

"Bella…please…it's not what you think…please Bella believe me. You know I would never sleep with anyone but you. You know I love you. Don't you?" Edward said in a sincere voice as he quickly pushed Emma out of the bed and put on his shirt.

Did I know he loved me? In all honesty I wasn't sure what to believe and I wasn't sure if he loved me especially if he slept with Emma. I really wanted to believe that he would never do anything to hurt me in this way but seeing them together was all the evidence I needed, especially with everything that had happened. I was so confused and alone, I didn't know if I loved him or if I could after what I had just witnessed.

"Bella…babe… please tell me you know I love you. I'm sorry about everything that has had happened, you know the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. I love you so much; I want to spend my entire life with you. I didn't do anything I swear." Edward pleaded as he walked closer to me.

"Oh sure sure…listen to him, the guy who slept with me." Emma said as she laughed as she smiled and me and ran out of the room.

I looked at Edward then at the empty space where Emma once stood. No, no, no this couldn't be happening. Why would he do this to me? Why?

"Bella please don't listen to her. I beg you, please listen to me instead. You know me!" Edward exclaimed as he walked closer to me.

"But...but you and her were in the same bed…" I managed to say as my words fumbled out of my lips.

"Bella it didn't happen…Alice please tell her!" Edward said getting angry.

"No! I don't want to hear anymore! I just want to be myself to think." I said, not wanting to be anywhere near Edward. I just wanted to be myself so I could think about everything.

"What about us? What about you and I Bella?" Edward asked with a concern, soft look on his face.

"Well until I can think about this, right now there is no us." I stated as I walked out of the room, leaving a hurt, motionless Edward behind me.

As soon as I entered my truck, I slammed the door shut and pounded my fists against the steering wheel. Then I could feel the wet, salty tears start to flow from my eyes like a heavy waterfall. I leaned my head on my hands and sobbed. Every time I tried to believe Edward, I kept picturing him and Emma in the same bed, kissing and having sex. With those thoughts in my mind there was no way I could believe him. Why would they be together in the same bed if they didn't sleep together? There was no other explanation I could think of…so I had to believe that Edward did sleep with her, I just didn't know why. I quickly brushed the wet tears away from my cheeks and drove home. I closed the window shut so I wouldn't have any visitors and then I walked over to my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I started to cry and with that, I cried myself to sleep dreaming about Edward and Emma sleeping together.

"Beep, Beep, Beep."

The irritating sound echoing around my room would usually wake me up from my slumber, but today I was already awake. I rolled over and turned off my alarm. I groaned as I sat up and rubbed my swollen eyes. I don't think I got one minute of sleep last night and I knew I would pay for it today. Even though I wanted to stay home, I knew I had to go to school. So I got ready and headed to school, with my head held high and a broken heart.

I really thought I was going to be okay at school but as soon as I saw Edward in the hall way all the changed. My confidence vanished as I saw him standing there by the door. I was so angry and hurt I didn't even want to see him, so I walked past him.

"Hey Bella, please wait up! Please let me talk." Edward said as he caught up to me.

"Edward. Please leave me alone and let me think about everything. I don't want to see or talk to you." I exclaimed.

"C'mon Bella you have to believe me. I need you in my life. What would it take for you to believe me?" Edward asked.

"Right now…nothing! So please just leave me alone…have fun with Emma." I said as I turned around and headed out the door. I realized right then and there, there was no way I could survive a whole day of school. Surprisingly as soon as I walked out of the doors I saw a figure standing on a red bike. I looked again. The figure looked oddly familiar.

"Hey Bella!" The figure said.

Oh my gosh it was Jake! What was he doing here?

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"Well I heard that Cullen cheated on you and I thought I would come over and see if you were okay. Is it true? Did Cullen cheat?" Jake asked as he stepped off of his bike.

"I don't know...I think so...It's complicated." I answered not really wanting to discuss Edward with Jake.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, do you want to come to La Push to get your mind off of everything?" Jake asked as he patted the seat behind him.

I smiled and nodded my head. I really did need a break from all the drama in my life and going on a bike ride to La Push would give me that break. So I put Jake gave me his helmet and I sat on his bike. Then he took off to La Push.

"Want to go to the beach?" Jake asked as he parked the bike and helped me off of the bike.

"Sure." I said as we walked to the beach. As soon as we made it to the beach I sat down and sighed.

"Are you okay Bella?" Jake asked as he sat down beside me.

"Yes I am fine Jake." I answered.

"You are such a liar Bella!" Jake said.

I sighed again.

"Your right Jake, I am not fine I just don't want to talk about it." I admitted.

"Well I told you Cullen was bad news."

"Jake stop it!" I exclaimed.

"Well you do know I would never cheat on you Bella, don't you?" Jake said.

"What are you talking about Jake?" I asked.

"You know exactly what I am talking about." Jake said as he moved in closer to me and started to kiss me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled as I pushed Jake away. "I don't like you in that way Jake, how many times do I have to tell you? I thought we could just have a fun time as friends! Thanks for ruining a great day!" I yelled as I stopped up.

"I'm so sorry Bella. Where are you going?" Jake said as he tried to take my hand.

"I'm getting away from you! Please just leave me alone! I swear if you follow me I will never speak to you again!" I yelled as I ran off along the beach, luckily I didn't hear Jake following behind.

I started to slow down as I made my way to the road. Finally when my feet touched the gravel I stopped so I could catch my breath. I didn't really know why I suddenly left Jake on the beach but his kiss really shocked me. I still loved Edward but I was still hurting inside. I was annoyed that I had to keep telling Jake that we were just friends! I was already mad why did Jake have to make me feel worse? Why did guys have to be so confusing?

When I caught my breath I started to walk back to Forks. I knew now defiantly running away from Jake was a dumb idea because now I didn't have a ride home. But I hoped the walk would help me clear my head. All of a sudden I heard a car come up the road behind me. At first I didn't think much of it since people always travelled on this road, but then I heard the engine slow down. I looked to my right and saw a sports car stop right in front of me.

"Why hello there…what is a sexy girl doing walking by herself?" A guy said as he winked at me and looked over at his friend.

"Yeah she is sexy, I would tap that!" I heard another guy say.

I looked closely and saw that there were four guys in the car. I tried to calm myself down by believing that because it was still light out I was safe.

"Why don't you come a little closer babe, so we can get a better look?" The driver said as the group of men started to get out of their car.

Oh no! I was in trouble! They were going to come after me! I frantically searched for my phone, but I couldn't find it! Oh crap, I must had left it at the beach. Oh no! My heart was starting to beat like a drum as the men moved closer. I didn't want to die, not here, not now so I ran as fast as the wind into the woods.

I could hear their footsteps behind me as I ran as fast as I could. I snuck a look behind me and realized they were closer than I had anticipated. As soon as I turned my head around I tripped over a root and fell onto the ground.

"Oh there she is...she is getting ready for us." One of the guys said as they walked over to me.

"Please don't hurt me! Please leave me alone." I cried out as I tried to crawl away from them.

"Come here sexy."

I started to cry as I saw the men coming from, but then all of a sudden someone quickly picked me up. I looked down and realized I was flying through the air in the arms of what seemed to be a guy. I looked up and saw Edward's beautiful chiseled face staring back at me.

"Are you okay Bella? You won't believe what I heard in those guy's minds! All I wanted to do was kill them! I hated the way they looked you! I would die if someone hurt you!" Edward said as he flew into the woods.

"I'm okay…" I answered still shaken up about the event that just happened.

Next thing I knew I was in my own bed, in my room.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Edward asked as he sat down beside me.

"Yes...thank you for saving me." I said.

"Anytime Bella, you know that I love you and that I will always protect you. But since I know you don't want to see me, I will leave now." He said as he got up and walked over to the window.

"No! Please don't leave. Please stay with me." I said as Edward sat back down and I leaned into his comforting body. For the first time that afternoon I felt safe.

"I'll stay with you forever if I have to." Edward said as he kissed my cheek.

NEXT TIME:

Edward's POV

Then will Edward and Bella make up? Find out!


	11. Work It Out

**Quit Playing Games with my Heart Chapter 11: Work It Out**

Hey everyone! I just want to say thank you for all of the support, I couldn't have written this story without you! At first I was going to write this chapter in Edward's point of view, but I thought I would give you guys a nice treat! So next chapter will be in Edward's pov! I really hope you guys like this chapter! Please read and review because you know how much I love reviews!

xoxo

Jenn

P.S please check out some of my poems on booksie. My name is pastel roses.

_Day and night black and white  
>You take it all for granted<br>I'm the one who turns you on_

_When you don't know where you belong  
>And nothin' seems to matter<br>I'm the one who's holding on_

_It's alright to be wrong  
>All we need's a little time<br>But nothing here can last that long_

_We show the world a brand new face  
>It's taken us all this time<br>All this time_

_All of this doubt  
>We get to work it out<br>All of this doubt  
>We get to work it out- <span><strong>Def<strong>**Leppard-****Work****It****Out**_

"_No! Please don't leave. Please stay with me." I said as Edward sat back down and I leaned into his comforting body. For the first time that afternoon I felt safe._

_ "I'll stay with you forever if I have to." Edward said as he kissed my cheek._

Bella's POV

"No, No, No! Get away…please don't hurt me!" I cried out as I imagined the teenagers I had seen earlier walk closer to me and start to attack me.

"NO! Please get away from me! Please…please…." I cried out hoping they wouldn't hurt me but as they reached out for me I knew I was in trouble, serious trouble.

"Bella! Bella, wake up, your just dreaming."

All of a sudden I heard a deep voice, and then I felt someone touching my arm, which allowed me to escape from my nightmare. As my eyes started to open and refocus, I saw Edward sitting on my bed with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay Beautiful?" Edward asked as he started to rub my cheek with his hand.

"Yes...thank you Edward…I just had a dream about those guys, I really thought they were going to hurt me. Thank you again for saving me." I said as I looked into Edward's eyes.

"Anytime Bella, you know I would do anything to protect you. You are the love of my life and I will never let anyone hurt you, I promise! So I don't want you to worry about those guys, because no one is ever going to come near you." Edward said as he kissed my cheek and pulled me into a strong embrace.

All I could do was nod my head as I laid my head on his strong chest. I sighed knowing Edward was right. No one was going to hurt me if he was around. Edward was my protector, my best friend and the love of my life. He was the one person who could make me safe when I felt scared and who could make me laugh if I was sad. He was the most beautiful man I had ever known and I knew there was no way I could live my life without him.

"Bella do you mind if we talk? It's okay if you say no I know you have been through a lot, but I want to say things to you so when you are ready please let me know beautiful." He said as he rubbed my arm.

"Yeah…I think we should talk too." I said knowing there were a lot of things that needed to be discussed in order for our relationship to blossom instead of crack like a china dish.

"Okay first, I just want to say that I never cheated on you with Emma! I swear! She said she wanted to borrow one of my books, then she followed me into Alice's room and pushed me on the bed! I didn't want to push her off or else then she would think I was some sort of super natural freak. I swear Bella, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, and you know I would never do that! I don't like Emma, I love you Bella and I always will. Please tell me you believe. I couldn't live with myself if you didn't." Edward said, pleading with me.

Even though I had a feeling Edward didn't cheat on me, it was nice to finally discuss it and hear it from him, in a cool, relaxed environment. A huge sense of relief fell around me when it finally hit me, Edward had not cheated.

"I know Edward. I didn't think you would do something like that. I was just mad and upset at you for acting out around Jake. You have no idea how jealous Emma made me. Every time I saw you two together I thought I was going to be sick, even worse I thought I was losing you to her; one of the most beautiful girls in school." I admitted.

"Bella, don't you know how beautiful you are! To me you are beautiful, the most beautiful girl in the world. I'm sorry about Emma; I tried and tried to get her away from me but would not leave my side. I am also sorry for acting out at Jake, but that wolf really gets under my skin! I hate him touching you and being around you. You are mine, not his! I thought he should know that by now." Edward said as he growled and clenched his fists together.

"I'm sorry Edward, it wasn't my fault, Jake still likes me but I don't like him in that way. I guess I was trying to make you jealous." I admitted again feeling kind of stupid and ashamed for trying to make him jealous. I realized that I should not have tried to make him jealous or start to play any games, because you shouldn't play games with love.

"You were trying to make me jealous because I didn't want to sleep with you until after we were married right Bella? This is how everything started right?" Edward asked.

I sighed. I felt so stupid for trying to change Edward's mind, if I didn't try then we wouldn't be in this mess.

"I'm sorry, you are right. I screwed everything up. I really should have thought of your values and decided to wait to have sex. I just…I…you're so beautiful and it's hard being around you knowing I can't actually have you." I said as I felt my cheeks flush and turn the colour of a tomato.

"It's okay. It's hard for me too Bella! You are so beautiful, I just want to be with you all of the time but I really want to wait until we are married, please Bella." Edward said as he held my head in his hands. I felt as though he really wanted me to listen to him and understand where he was coming from, and when I looked into his eyes, I finally understood.

"I understand Edward. I think I can manage to wait…but just for you!" I said as I smirked.

"Oh good because I think we should get married next month. I know Alice will love to help plan and knowing her, I'm sure it will be done by then." Edward announced as he looked up at me and smiled.

I couldn't believe what he had just said. Next month? He wanted to get married in a month? That was so soon and even though it created butterflies in my stomach, I knew it was something I wanted to do. I knew I wanted to do it, not because I wanted to have sex with him but because I loved Edward more than anything else in the world. I knew I was ready to finally become Isabella Cullen.

"Yes I would love to get married next month, how about the 25th of November?" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"That sounds amazing Mrs. Cullen!" Edward said as his smile lid up the room.

"No that sounds amazing!" I said as I leaned in and kissed my soon to be husband,

NEXT TIME:

EDWARD'S POV

THEN

THE WEDDING!


	12. We Found Love

**Quit Playing Games with my Heart Chapter 12: We Found Love**

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates I've been having computer problems but finally my computer is working, yeah! Since I haven't been updating, I decided to give you guys a long chapter that focuses just on Edward's feelings and emotions! There are also some surprises in this chapter! I think this chapter is very important for you Edward lovers because it allows you to see that he isn't such a bad guy, (not that you guys thought he was). I hope you really like this chapter! Please review; you know how much I love reviews! So send me some love and next time I will update quicker! Trust me! Thanks again for all of the support, I love all of you!

xoxo

Jenn

_We__found__love__in__a__hopeless__place  
>We<em>_found__love__in__a__hopeless__place  
>We<em>_found__love__in__a__hopeless__place  
>We<em>_found__love__in__a__hopeless__place_

_Shine__a__light__through__an__open__door  
>Love<em>_a__life__I__will__divide  
>Turn<em>_away__'cause__I__need__you__more  
>Feel<em>_the__heartbeat__in__my__mind-_ **We****Found****Love-****Rihanna**

**Edward's POV:**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BLACK?" I yelled at Jacob as I walked up to him. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Bella was MINE, not his! Why couldn't he understand that she would never be his. Every time I saw Black, my body exploded with rage and anger as though my body was on fire instead of being ice cold. I hated seeing Bella with that wolf and today was no exception.

"What the hell are _you_ doing Cullen?" Jake asked as he stepped in front of Bella so he was facing me. His fists were clenched, which matched the snarl he had on his face. I could tell Jake wasn't happy to see me either. But I wasn't going to let his anger or expression upset me.

"I'm protecting my girlfriend from unwanted guys like you! I thought you knew she was mine Black!" I yelled. Now it was my turn to clench my fists.

"Oh really Cullen? Then why were you kissing that girl over there?" Jake asked in a furious voice.

Jake's words hit me hard, as though he had punched me in the face. All I cared about was my Bella and I knew my actions had upset her. My anger quickly vanished as I turned my attention to her. I couldn't believe what had happened and I hoped she would understand it wasn't my fault.

"Bella…you have to believe me…she was the one who kissed me…I'm so sorry." I said in a sincere voice, desperately hoping she would believe me.

"Oh she was the one who kissed you? I swear I saw you kiss her Edward! I mean c'mon I have seen you flirting with her for the past few days! I thought I was your girlfriend!" Bella exclaimed with rage and anger in her voice.

"Well I thought I was allowed to flirt with other girls since you apparently think it is okay to flirt with other guys Bella! Do you think I like seeing you with other guys at school? Do you think that is fair to me?" I asked beginning to feel the anger rise throughout my own body.

"Fair? All I wanted….forget it Edward!" Bella yelled, and then she quickly pushed Jake away and ran outside.

I couldn't just let her leave, so I followed her outside as I bolted out of the restaurant like a lightning bolt.

"Forget what Bella?" I asked as soon as I was outside.

"I don't think its fair you want to wait until we get married to have sex! All I want is to be intimate with my boyfriend and you won't let that happen! I just don't understand why you can't see things my way!" She cried out as tears started to spring from her eyes.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Why was it so hard for her just to respect my wishes! Bella knew I was raised in a century where a man and a woman waited until they were married to indulge in their sexual desires. Why couldn't she just understand and accept that I wanted to wait! Why was she being so selfish! Why was she making everything about sex?

"And I don't see why my girlfriend can't respect my wishes and wait for me! Bella if you really loved me you would wait for me and try to understand things my way! I just hate that you had to hurt me by flirting with every single guy you know!" I exclaimed as I growled with rage.

"Well I hated seeing you with that girl all the time! You have no idea how much you hurt me!" Bella admitted.

"Maybe you should stop playing games and flirting with Jake and Mike!" I yelled as my fury engulfed me like a wave. This was the first time I could remember ever being this mad and this was the first time I had seen Bella so angry, which meant I wasn't sure how we could work things out.

"Maybe you should stop kissing Emma!" She exclaimed.

All we could to was stare at each other as we tried to calm ourselves down. I could tell she was angry and hurting, just like I was. But I also had a feeling we were not going to forgive each other so easily, we were just too mad. Even though I loved Bella with all of my heart, I was so angry at her I didn't even want to see her. I didn't want to be around someone who couldn't or wouldn't accept my wishes. It also upset me that she didn't realize how much she was hurting me every time she hung out with Black. If she couldn't make compromises then how could our relationship work? How could I love her forever? I knew there was a lot I needed to think about. I knew I shouldn't have spent so much time with Emma, especially when I knew I was hurting Bella. I was just getting really annoyed at all the games she was playing with me, I needed her to stop playing games but she wasn't getting the message. I hoped we could work things out but I didn't know how or when. I was just so upset that she wasn't listening or taking the time to understand me.

"Oh that's right Bella blame your boyfriend like usual! Why can't you listen? I told you about sex and you wouldn't listen and then I told you about Emma and you still aren't listening?" I stated in a bold voice.

"You know what Edward? I think we need a break." Bella quickly blurted out.

"What?" I asked as I felt my face fall.

I couldn't believe what she had just said. A break? Was she serious? It felt as though my world had stopped, or that I was dying all over again. Even though I knew we were both mad at each other, I didn't think we needed a break. I really believed we could work things out. But as I looked at her, I knew she was serious and I knew she had made up her mind, so there was no use arguing with her.

"I just think right now it seems like a good idea. We have been hurting each other for days now and I think once we have time to think on our own we will be able to fix this." She admitted as she tried to wipe the tears away from her face.

I sighed knowing this is what she wanted and even though it was hard to admit, I knew that without this break our relationship would not even make it to next month.

"How long?" I asked without taking my eyes off of Bella's

"However long we need." She answered.

"Okay Bella if that is what you want."

She nodded her head as tears started to fall from her face as she walked away from me. It pained me so much to see my Bella walking away. It took every ounce of my strength to not run up to her and stop her from walking any further. But I knew I had to let her go. I had to let the love of my life go.

"Hey Edward, how are you doing?" Alice asked as soon as I walked into my house.

"Not too good Alice. I feel like my life is over. I don't know what I am going to do if Bella and I can't be together." I said as I sat down on the couch.

Even though I was terribly angry, I still loved Bella.

"I don't know if I will ever have her back. I knew you saw what happened today but have you seen us together in the future?" I asked my sister hoping she would give me good news because I honestly didn't know what would happen to me if we could fix this.

"I'm sorry Edward I haven't seen anything but I'm sure things will work out. I know they will. You guys love each other and I don't think that kind of love will fade. Don't worry Edward; you two will be able to fix this." Alice said sincerely.

"Whoa, who is ready to party? Emmett yelled as he walked into the house with Rosalie and Jasper.

"What? What party?" I asked as I looked around the room.

"Oh no, Alice you didn't tell him did you?" Jasper asked.

"Tell me what Alice?" I asked becoming annoyed at my sister.

"Remember I was talking about having a party…well its tonight and I invited everyone…including Bella. But before you get mad at me, I think it will help your cause. It will let Bella have a night out to relax and have fun but if you come maybe it will give you a chance to talk to her. Maybe it can give you a night where you guys stop playing games." Alice suggested.

"Alice are you crazy? You know what happened; Bella wants a break why would I try to make things better when she doesn't want to be anywhere near me? I know you like your parties, but I think I may have to pass on this one. I think I am just going to go hunting" I said.

"I know you will have fun if you change your mind!" Alice said as I shook my head and went upstairs to my room. Then I flew out of my bed room window and started to fly to a hunting location close by. There was no way I wanted to be in the same house with Bella. I didn't want to make things worse between us and I felt if I was there, it would do just that. If Bella wanted a break I would give her one. I would also give myself a break from the games and drama. So I decided I was going to take my time hunting and try to relax.

Although I was trying really hard to relax, all I could think about was Bella! I knew Alice had invited everyone to the party which meant guys like Newton would be there. At the thought of Newton I grabbed a tree branch and snapped it in half. I hated thinking of anyone but me with her and I knew Mike would try something if I wasn't there. I knew it was possible that I was making a mistake but I had to go. I had to make sure Bella was okay. I was sure I could go and she wouldn't notice, but even if she did, I had to know she was okay. So with that I finished my meal and flew back to my house.

The house was so full of people I swear Alice invited the entire population of Forks to her party. Since I didn't want the guests to see me flying through the air like Spiderman I decided to fly back into my bedroom window. Then I listened closely to see if I could hear Bella and I could, but then I heard Newton's voice which made me growl in rage. Newton was going to be the death of me.

I quickly walked out of my room but came face to face with Emma,which startled me.

"Well look who we have here….Edward Cullen the hottest guy in school. What are you doing up here all by yourself? I heard about you and Bella and I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help you cope with the pain?" Emma asked as walked up beside me and started to wrap her arm around me.

"Thanks Emma…I'm okay, I really need to go downstairs." I said trying to push Emma aside without her knowing how strong I actually was.

"No you don't Edward. You need to be here with me. I can help you, I promise." Emma said.

"Emma…I'm sorry I don't need your help." I said trying not to be mean.

All of a sudden Emma pushed me back into my room.

"You are going to sleep with me in that bed or Victoria will kill her!" Emma said as she kissed me on my cheek.

What? What did she say? Victoria? What about Victoria? We hadn't smelt her scent around in a long time.

"What do you mean? How do you know Victoria?" I asked grabbing the handle of the door.

"Oh we go way back…you could say I am her human slave….but I wouldn't escape if I was you, mind you Victoria would love to kill your mate since you killed hers.

I let go of the handle and tried to wrap my mind in regards to what was happening. Why didn't Alice see this? What was going on? All I knew was that I had to keep Bella safe, even if that meant being with Emma. So with my heart filled with love for Bella, I turned around and walked over the bed where a naked Emma was now lying.

"Oh I guess it is true about you and Bella." Emma said as she took off my shirt and pulled me down next to her.

"This is going to be fun." Emma said as she started to kiss me.

All of a sudden I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs, and then I could hear Bella's voice. My stomach started to twist in knots when I realized Bella was walking up the stairs. I knew right then and there, I was going to lose her forever.

"Alice stop! Let me go!" I heard Bella say to Alice. Alice must have had a vision that I was up here with Emma. Great, why couldn't she have a vision about Victoria? I knew as soon as I was done here I would have to find Victoria and kill her. I also knew I didn't want to tell Bella because I knew that would upset her, and I didn't want to do that.

All of a sudden the door swung open and there stood Alice and Bella with a shocked and pained expression on my face. Her face held so much pain; in that moment I wished I was actually dead. I would never do anything to hurt Bella and it killed me knowing that, that was exactly what I was doing to her.

"Edward, what the hell is going on? What are you doing with her?" She asked.

"Bella…please…it's not what you think…please Bella believe me. You know I would never sleep with anyone but you. You know I love you. Don't you?" I said in a sincere voice as I quickly pushed Emma out of the bed and put on my shirt. I really hoped she would believe that I wouldn't do such a hurtful thing because I wasn't sure what I would do if she didn't. I was fearful of Victoria, what if she was around and killed her. What if I never got the chance to say how much I loved her?

"Bella…babe… please tell me you know I love you. I'm sorry about everything that has had happened, you know the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. I love you so much; I want to spend my entire life with you. I didn't do anything I swear." I pleaded as I walked closer to her, hoping, just hoping she would believe me.

"Oh sure sure…listen to him, the guy who slept with me." Emma said as she laughed as she smiled. Then she looked over to me and whisper, I'll be watching you and her, then she left. Even though I wanted to chase Emma so I could get answers I knew I had to stay here with Bella.

"Bella please don't listen to her. I beg you, please listen to me instead. You know me!" I exclaimed as I walked closer to her.

"But...but you and she were in the same bed…" She managed to say as her words fumbled out of her lips.

"Bella it didn't happen…Alice please tell her!" I said getting angry.

"No! I don't want to hear anymore! I just want to be myself to think." She said.

"What about us? What about you and I Bella?" I asked with a concern voice.

"Well until I can think about this, right now there is no us." She stated as she walked out of the room.

"Alice stop the party, we need to have a family meeting now!" I demanded.

"C'mon Edward, sleeping with Emma is not an emergency." Alice said sarcastically.

"DO IT NOW ALICE!" I yelled.

Within twenty minutes everyone was out of the house and my family and I were all in the living room.

"What is this about Edward? I was having a good time." Emmett said.

"Even though I don't like Bella...I can't believe you would sleep with Emma!" Rosalie said with disgusts.

"Everyone SHUT UP!" I yelled.

Then I explained to them what had just happened and the truth about Emma and me.

"So Emma is working with Victoria? Where is she? We have to find her?" Emmett asked getting intense.

"If you guys didn't sleep together, doesn't that mean Bella is still in danger?" Jasper asked.

I sighed.

"I don't have any answers to these questions but all I do know is that Bella is in danger. I need help trying to track her but please don't tell Bella. She already has a lot on her plate, I don't want her to stress about this." I admitted.

"Don't worry Edward, you worry about your relationship with Bella and we will find Victoria and take care of Emma. We will always watch her and as soon as we have tracked Victoria we will let you know." Jasper said.

"Thank you." Was all I could say. There were too many thoughts in my mind to say anything else.

"I think you better fix things with Bella so you can be there with her, in case Victoria or Emma comes near her." Alice said.

"Why couldn't you see anything?" I asked.

"I have no idea Edward, maybe because Victoria is still deciding what she is going to do." Alice said looking depressed that she didn't see any visions.

"It's okay Alice, it's not your fault, we will do this! Everything will be okay." Jasper said

"Alright well that's get too it! We will find Victoria, but you have to stay here." Emmett said.

I nodded my head, thanked my family for their support and started to get ready for tomorrow, where I was going to try and fix things with Bella. Not only for us but for her safety.

As soon as I arrived at school the next morning, my mind was spinning and I was constantly on the lookout for Emma, and Victoria but they were nowhere to be found. I didn't know what I would do if Bella died and I knew I didn't want t find out. I had to fix things with her; I had to tell her I loved her. I had to.

All of a sudden I saw Bella and I walked up to her, but she was trying to fun away from me.

"Hey Bella, please wait up! Please let me talk." I said as I caught up to her.

"Edward. Please leave me alone and let me think about everything. I don't want to see or talk to you." She exclaimed.

"C'mon Bella you have to believe me. I need you in my life. What would it take for you to believe me?" I asked.

"Right now…nothing! So please just leave me alone…have fun with Emma." She said as she turned around and headed out the door.

I didn't think Bella would come around the easily but I would have hoped she would have at least tried to listen to me. As soon as she headed out the door I could hear her talk to Jake which made me more upset. I knew I couldn't follow her on La Push but even though I hate that wolf, I knew he would protect her from Victoria or Emma. So all I could do was wait for another opportunity to fix things with Bella.

Instead of staying at the school, I decided to go back to my house and see how the tracking was going. Then I decided to do my own tracking by hunting around the town of Forks. I hoped I wouldn't come across Victoria's scent but it wouldn't hurt to check. I would rather be safe than sorry. So I spend the remaining of my afternoon hunting for Victoria and checking up on Emma. Unfortunately I didn't find anything.

As I made my way through the woods near the main road, I started to hear voices. They sounded as though they belonged to a couple of young men fooling around, so I was just going to go the opposite direction. However when I heard Bella's voice, I knew something was wrong. Very wrong. I flew through the woods like a bird as I heard their voices getting louder and louder in my head. They were saying disgusting things. Things which made me growl.

"Oh there she is...she is getting ready for us." I heard one of the guys said.

"Please don't hurt me! Please leave me alone." I heard her cry as I ran even faster through the woods. I would never let anyone hurt MY Bella! Finally I saw her lying on the ground pleading with the guys. I ran up to her, grabbed her and flew back into the air.

"Are you okay Bella? You won't believe what I heard in those guy's minds! All I wanted to do was kill them! I hated the way they looked you! I would die if someone hurt you!" I said as I flew into the woods.

"I'm okay…" She answered

Soon enough we were in Bella's room and Bella was safe on her bed.

"Are you sure you are okay?" I asked as I sat down beside Bella, relieved she was okay.

"Yes...thank you for saving me." She said.

"Anytime Bella, you know that I love you and that I will always protect you. But since I know you don't want to see me, I will leave now." I said as I got up and walked over to the window.

"No! Please don't leave. Please stay with me."She said as I sat back down, and wrapped my arms around Bella. For the first time in awhile, I was happy.

"No, No, No! Get away…please don't hurt me!" I heard Bella cry out in the middle of her sleep.

"NO! Please get away from me! Please…please…."She cried out hoping they wouldn't hurt me but as they reached out for me I knew I was in trouble, serious trouble.

"Bella! Bella, wake up, your just dreaming." I said in a soothing voice as I touched her soft arm.

"Are you okay Beautiful? I asked as I started to rub her cheek with my hand.

"Yes...thank you Edward…I just had a dream about those guys, I really thought they were going to hurt me. Thank you again for saving me." She said as she looked into my eyes.

"Anytime Bella, you know I would do anything to protect you. You are the love of my life and I will never let anyone hurt you, I promise! So I don't want you to worry about those guys, because no one is ever going to come near you." I said as I kissed her cheek and pulled her into a strong embrace. I sighed knowing I was finally happy and I hoped everything would finally turn out. I was so glad she was okay, I loved her so much. She was my life and there was no way I was going to let Victoria or anyone else for that matter.

"Bella do you mind if we talk? It's okay if you say no I know you have been through a lot, but I want to say things to you so when you are ready please let me know beautiful." I said as I rubbed her arm. I really hoped she was going to say yes because I really wanted to fix things with her.

"Yeah…I think we should talk too." She said.

"Okay first, I just want to say that I never cheated on you with Emma! I swear! She said she wanted to borrow one of my books, and then she followed me into Alice's room and pushed me on the bed! I didn't want to push her off or else then she would think I was some sort of super natural freak. I swear Bella, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, and you know I would never do that! I don't like Emma, I love you Bella and I always will. Please tell me you believe. I couldn't live with myself if you didn't." I said, pleading with her, hoping she would believe me. I knew I couldn't tell her about Victoria so I had to make up a story, which I was hoping she would believe.

"I know Edward. I didn't think you would do something like that. I was just mad and upset at you for acting out around Jake. You have no idea how jealous Emma made me. Every time I saw you two together I thought I was going to be sick, even worse I thought I was losing you to her; one of the most beautiful girls in school." She admitted.

"Bella, don't you know how beautiful you are! To me you are beautiful, the most beautiful girl in the world. I'm sorry about Emma; I tried and tried to get her away from me but would not leave my side. I am also sorry for acting out at Jake, but that wolf really gets under my skin! I hate him touching you and being around you. You are mine, not his! I thought he should know that by now." I said as I growled and clenched my fists together. Oh how I hated that wolf.

"I'm sorry Edward, it wasn't my fault, Jake still likes me but I don't like him in that way. I guess I was trying to make you jealous." She admitted.

"You were trying to make me jealous because I didn't want to sleep with you until after we were married right Bella? This is how everything started right?" I asked her trying to understand how everything happened between us.

"I'm sorry, you are right. I screwed everything up. I really should have thought of your values and decided to wait to have sex. I just…I…you're so beautiful and it's hard being around you knowing I can't actually have you." She said.

I couldn't help but smile at Bella. I was so glad we were talking about our feelings so that we could fix our relationship. I loved her so much and I didn't want to lose her.

"It's okay. It's hard for me too Bella! You are so beautiful, I just want to be with you all of the time but I really want to wait until we are married, please Bella." I said as I held her head in my hands.

"I understand Edward. I think I can manage to wait…but just for you!" She said as she smirked.

"Oh good because I think we should get married next month. I know Alice will love to help plan and knowing her, I'm sure it will be done by then." I announced as I looked up at her and smiled.

I knew if we were married we would be living together, which would mean I could look after her and protect her every single day. I could make sure Victoria or Emma couldn't hurt her. She would be safe with me.

"Yes I would love to get married next month, how about the 25th of November?" She said with a huge smile on my face.

"That sounds amazing Mrs. Cullen!" I said as I smiled.

I felt so incredible that Bella was still mine and next month she was going to be mine forever. I was so glad everything was working out now all I needed to do was find Victoria and then everything would be fine.

"No that sounds amazing!" She said as she leaned in and kissed me.

**NEXT****CHAPTER:**

**IS THE WEDDING YAY!**

**Please review!**


	13. White Wedding

**Quit Playing Games with My Heart Chapter 13: White Wedding**

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter; it was really fun and cute to write! I am sorry for not updating sooner however I am an assistant manager at a shoe store and since the holiday season is here, I have been working over time! This means I won't be able to update a lot during the holidays! I am sorry for this and for all of you who know what it is like to work in retail, you can feel my pain and frustrations with working in retail! I will try my best to update but I can't guarantee it! Again I really hope you love this chapter and if you do please review! I love you guys so much and without you this story wouldn't be possible! So thank you!

P.S, I saw Breaking Dawn last weekend and it was amazing! Wow, wow, wow! I didn't think my crush on Robert could get any stronger! What did you guys think? I only used a couple ideas from the film, but most of this is my own thoughts and ideas!

xoxox

Jenn

_It's a nice day to start again.  
>It's a nice day for a white wedding.<br>It's a nice day to start again__**. - White Wedding Billy Idol**_

Bella's POV

The night before the wedding.

"Oh my gosh, I am so excited for tomorrow Bella! Aren't you? You are going to officially be my sister! I'm so excited!" Alice cried out as she jumped up and down in her black, patent stilettos.

"I'm excited, but not as excited as you." I said smiling to myself, as I watched my soon to be sister; create my magical wedding in the Cullen's backyard. I couldn't help but laugh as I examined what she was wearing. Even when she was just organizing an event she had to be the most stylist girl in the room. Right now she was wearing a white blouse, a white pin stripe skirt with a tiny black belt.

"C'mon Bella it's a wedding! One of the most exciting and happiest events in the world! Thanks again for letting me organize yours, even though I know you would have asked me anyways because I'm the only one you know with great taste!" Alice exclaimed.

"No, no, no! That foundation does not go there; I want it on the other side!" Alice yelled at one of the employees she hired to help her organize my wedding.

"See aren't you glad I'm here? You would have the foundation in the wrong spot and that would totally ruin the whole atmosphere of the wedding!" Alice said as she turned over to me and put her right hand on her hip.

I smiled as I looked at Alice.

"I guess you are right Alice, no one knows how to throw a wedding like you! But why do we need a foundation?" I asked as I finally realized what was taking place in the back yard. So far there were white rose petals covering the grass, and white silk curtains were tied to the trees so that they swooped down around the white benches. There were two unlit candles on top of the white alter. Just behind the alter, stood a large water founded with a diamond encrusted base.

"Wow Alice, don't you think you are going a little over board?" I exclaimed as I looked at everything in amazement.

"No, not at all! I wouldn't do anything less for your wedding! I want your day to be perfect; you and Edward both deserve it! Do you like it?" Alice asked twirling around in the backyard, like a kid in a candy store.

"Of course I do, it looks stunning! Thank you so much! You are right; no one can organize a wedding like you! But why are you getting everything ready tonight?" I asked.

"Well thank you very much Bella! Well because I wanted to make sure everything was perfect and it's not supposed to rain tonight so if I have to fix some things up, I will have time tomorrow! I don't want to ruin your day!"

All I could do was smile! Even though Alice was going over the top, I really couldn't ask for anything else. I was so happy Alice was going to be my sister. I loved the Cullen's and I was thankful to be a part of their family. Even though I didn't have a fashion sense quite like Alice, I did dream of my wedding day and it seemed as though my dream was coming true. Everything looked beautiful and I was finally marrying the man of my dreams. Now that was amazing. I couldn't wait to be Mrs. Cullen and live the rest of my life with the most amazing man in the world. I was so lucky to have him and the Cullen's in my life. For once in my life everything was working out and I was finally happy.

"I'm just going to go inside, I need a human moment." I yelled out to Alice.

"Okay don't be too long I have a surprise for you." She yelled back.

I smiled again and walked inside the Cullen's house. I went to the washroom and then walked into the kitchen to grab a drink of water.

"Hello beautiful." I heard Edward say as he walked into the kitchen.

Wow, I was pretty sure he was the only person in the world who could take my breath away by just staring at me. He was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt. His hair was disheveled and wild, just how I liked it.

"Hi Edward." I said, smiling back at him.

"I just want you to know how excited I am to marry you tomorrow and how much I love you." He said as he walked over to me and brushed his hand over my cheek.

"I love you too Edward." I said as he kissed me with his soft lips.

"Excuse me Edward, what are you doing here? You are not supposed to see the bride the night before the wedding and I thought you were going hunting with the guys?" Alice said as she stood against the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Your right, I should get going…by Bella, I love you and I will see you tomorrow. Then I can call you Mrs. Cullen." Edward said as he winked at me and left the kitchen.

"Okay well now that he is finally gone, you can see your surprise. C'mon Bella follow me into the living room." Alice said as she took my arm and walked me into the living room.

There sitting on the couches was Rosalie and Esme surrounding by some white and pink gift bags.

"So as you know people usually have bachelorette parties before their wedding, so I thought we could have a small bachelorette style. I wanted to go all out, like usual but I opted for a low key event, just the way you like things." Alice said smiling as she sat me down on one of the couches and then she sat down beside me.

"Wow thank you guys, you didn't have to do this." I said.

"Of course we wanted to do this. You are going to be my daughter soon and I am so happy you are going to be. I am so glad that how happy you make Edward and I hope you know how much you mean to me and my family." Esme said as she handed me a white gift bag.

"Oh thank you so much Esme, that means so much to me! I am glad you guys accepted me and I am very happy to be a part of your family." I said as I tried not to cry as I hugged Esme.

Next I began to open the bag Esme gave me. I took a white box out and opened it. In the box was a white veil embroidered with lots of knitted detail. It looked so beautiful.

"This used to be my mothers and I hope you will wear it tomorrow with your dress. I have kept it for years, centuries as us vampires would say and I hope you will accept this from my family and I." Esme said.

"Oh wow, this is amazing Esme. It looks so amazing and I would love to wear it. Thanks so much." I said as tears started to form in my eyes.

"You are welcome Bella." Esme said as she hugged me and kissed me on my cheek.

"That is going to look so amazing with your dress!" Alice said squealing and clapping her hands together.

"Okay so open the next presents! Rosalie and I went shopping together and picked those things for you! So go ahead and open it!" Alice said as she gave me a huge pink bag.

I opened the first box which was tied with a pink bow and had a card which stated it was from Rosalie. As soon as I opened the box I felt my cheeks go red. There in the box was a very revealing bathing suit. It was a small purple bikini which had little strings to tie it. The top looked like it would be very revealing and the bottoms were quite small.

"Thanks Rosalie." I said looking up at her.

"Oh you are going to look hot in that bikini, once he sees you in that, all of your sexual troubles will go away." Rosalie said.

"I'm not sure. I hope so." I said.

"Don't worry Bella, once he sees you on your honey moon in that bikini he will never change his mind!" Rosalie said.

"Okay open my present now Bella!" Alice squealed as she brought out the second box in the bag.

Since Rose gave me a bikini, I was quite scared to see what Alice had bought me. As soon as I saw what was in the box, I felt my cheeks go even redder, as though they were in fire. There in the box was a red, satin lace night gown.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella, Edward won't say no to you in that gown!" Alice said as she winked at me.

Even though I felt a bit uncomfortable looking at the gown, I knew Alice was right. I would look hot in this gown and Edward would not be able to resist me.

"Thank you so much Alice. Thank you to everyone, I appreciate it!" I said smiling.

"Well you better get to sleep, so you can get your beauty rest of your big day!" Alice exclaimed.

I smiled and nodded my head. Then I made my way upstairs to Edward's room. Alice had told Charlie that it would be easier if I slept at the Cullen's so I could get ready on time. Of course because Charlie loved Alice, he had no problems with me staying at the Cullen's. So I undressed and got into my pj's. Then I got into Edward's bed and for the last time I went to bed as a single woman.

The day of the wedding.

I woke up way before my alarm was set to wake me up and before I even had time to step out of the door, Alice was there waiting for me in a purple knee length silk brides maid dress.

"Are you ready to be Mrs. Cullen?" Alice asked me.

"Of course I am." I said even though my stomach was turning into knots. It wasn't as though I didn't want to marry Edward; I was just worried about standing in front of both of our families. I hated being the center of attention and because I was the bride, I knew everyone was going to be looking at me.

"C'mon let's get you into your gorgeous dress." Alice said as she took my hand and led me into her room, where Esme and Rosalie were already waiting in their own purple silk dresses which matched Alice's perfectly.

Both of them helped me into my dress and they all gasped as they saw me in it. I couldn't help but gasp too as I saw myself in it. It was a stunning, long white gown which flowed down beyond my feet. The top was strapless and diamond encrusted and the gown had five layers which made it look like a poufy, princess dress. The train ran 3 feet away from my feet and surrounded everything in a sea of white. Then Esme put her veil onto the diamond tiara I was wearing on my head.

"C'mon Bella, I'm going to do your make up and Rosalie is going to curl your hair." Alice demanded like she was the chief of police.

30 minutes later, I heard a voice which sounded like Renee.

"Oh my god, Bella you look so amazing!"

I turned around and there was my mom.

"Mom, I am so glad you made it!" I said as I hugged her.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world and luckily Phil was able to come down too because had a two day break from baseball this week. Oh wow, I can't believe my baby is growing up." She said as she started to cry.

I was so glad my mom was here, it just made everything feel right and special.

"Please don't make her cry, you are going to ruin the makeup I did!" Alice said.

"Don't worry I won't! I just wanted to give you this, so you would have something new and blue." My mom said as she gave me a box which held a blue heart shaped necklace.

"Wow, thank you so much mom." I said as she helped me put it on.

"You look gorgeous, and I love you so much! I will see you out there!" My mom said as she kissed my cheek and left the room.

"I think you are all set! You look so beautiful!" Alice said and squealed as she looked at me up and down.

"You look amazing." Esme said.

"Yeah Bella, you look stunning." Rosalie said.

I couldn't help but smile as I stared at myself in the mirror. I was a beautiful princess and I was marrying my handsome prince. This day was going to be the best day of my life.

"Okay everyone is here; it is time to get this party started!" Alice exclaimed.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked me.

"Of course." I said as I followed everyone downstairs but stopped just before the backdoor. Even though I had seen the set up and decorations yesterday, everything seemed so much prettier today. I couldn't believe Alice had done all of this in such a sort amount of time. I knew she loved planning this wedding and I was glad I made her so happy.

"How are you doing Bella?" Charlie asked me as he made my way to my side and wrapped his arm around mine.

All I could do was smile as I felt my skin tremble with nervousness and excitement. My stomach started to turn into knots as I watched Carlisle and Esme walked down the white, silk aisle which now lay between two sides of the benches. Then I watched Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper walk down the aisle as everyone watched them make their way to the altar. Soon enough it was my time to walk down the aisle and meet my husband.

"I love you Bella." Charlie whispered as he began to walk with me slowly on the grass.

"I love you too." I said as I started to walk, unfortunately I stumbled on my white, stilettos Alice demanded I had to wear. Damn Alice and her fashion sense.

"It's okay Bella, I've got you…I'll always catch you if you fall." He whispered as he pulled me up right.

I smiled as I regained my balance and composure. Then I looked at the audience, ignored the beating in my chest and started to walk towards Edward. I could see a sea of people sitting in the seats and many of them were now grinning from ear to ear as they saw me walk past. I could feel my cheeks start to go red. But as soon as I saw my soon to be husband standing by the alter, but nerves disappeared. He looked so beautiful in his black tuxedo and I knew right then and there I was the luckiest woman in the world. I saw him smile at me as he watched me walk closer to him.

When I was standing in front of Edward, Charlie kissed my cheek and then I walked up to the alter so I was standing beside Edward.

"I love you." I whispered as I took his hand.

"I love you too." He whispered as he smiled at me.

After my grand entrance, everyone sat down and the officiate started the ceremony. Soon it was time to make our vows and it was my turn to go first.

_ "__I, Isabella Maria Swan, take you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part._

Then it was Edward's turn.

_"__I, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, take you, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part._

"Then you may kiss the bride," The officiate said.

I couldn't help but smile as Edward leaned in to kiss me with his soft lips.

"I love you Isabella Cullen." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you Edward Cullen." I whispered back.

And then with that I was no longer Isabella Swan I was now Isabella Cullen; the luckiest and happiest woman in the world.

NEXT TIME:

THE HONEY MOON, AND MORE DANGER/DRAMA TO COME!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. We Fit Together

**Quit Playing Games with My Heart Chapter 14: We Fit Together**

A/N: Hey everyone! Wow it has been awhile since I updated this story! I am sorry for that but I have been focusing on my other story The Monster is Loose. I hope you guys like this chapter! I know I had a fun time writing it! There is a lemon in this chapter so if you like lemons, this is your chapter! Please, please review if you like this chapter! I love hearing from you and I promise I will update quicker from now on! Take care!

xoxo

Jenn

_I wanna go inside every corner  
>Girl you really turn me on<br>I wanna go knock knock  
>Our bodies to the beat<br>And when the morning comes  
>we're letting the sun shine<br>We'll stay in bed  
>You can't separate us<br>We fit together- **O-Town We Fit Together**_

******_"I love you Isabella Cullen." He whispered in my ear._**

_** "I love you Edward Cullen." I whispered back.**_

_** And then with that I was no longer Isabella Swan I was now Isabella Cullen; the luckiest and happiest woman in the world. **_

** "Oh my God, Oh my God, I can't believe you are officially my sister! I am so happy for you guys!" Alice squealed as she gave Edward and I huge hugs.**

** "Wow calm down there Alice, you are going to kill her before she even gets the chance to be a Cullen for five minutes!" Jasper exclaimed as he came over and stood beside Alice who was still squealing with excitement. **

** Yes I was finally a Cullen. Wow. Cullen had a nice ring to it and I was so glad I was finally Edward's wife. I thought my heart was going to explode out of my chest as it started to finally sink in that I was a Cullen and that I was officially Edward's. I felt as though I was on cloud nine and nothing could ever bring me down.**

** "Congratulations you two, I am very happy for you and I am glad that you are now a part of my family." Jasper said as he gave me a hug and kissed my cheek.**

** "Thank you Alice and Jasper! It really means a lot to me that you guys have accepted Edward and I! I am so happy to be a part of your family!" I said." **

** "Awe you are so sweet Bella! Well I hope you guys have fun on your honeymoon!" Alice exclaimed as she winked at me.**

** "I hope so but I still have no idea where Edward is taking me!" I said feeling anxious and nervous about our honeymoon. For the past couple of weeks Edward said he was going to take me somewhere special after our wedding but had refused to give me any hints as to where that somewhere special was. I was also feeling excited because I knew, we would finally be able to have sex and damn it, I couldn't wait to feel Edward's hands all over my body.**

** "Don't worry you will love it!" Alice answered as she winked at me again! Then she skipped away before I had the chance to ask her more questions about where Edward was taking me.**

** Suddenly I felt Edward's hand clench mine tight as he looked down at me with a huge smile on my face. Then he leaned down and whispered into my ear.**

** "I can't wait to fuck you tonight."**

** I could feel my face turn pink and my thighs start to drip with sweat as soon as his words escaped his lips. My heart leaped into my throat as I realized, I would only have to wait a couple more hours before I was making love to Edward all night long. Then he winked at me as he made his way to talk to one of Carlisle's**** friends.**

** I shook my head as I tried to regain my composure. Edward Cullen always knew how to make my blood boil as though I had a fever of 105 degrees.**

** "You look awesome, little sister!" Emmett shouted as he walked up to me, picked me up and twirled me around like I was a little doll.**

** "Yeah you look gorgeous Bella. I just want to say how happy I am for you two and I am sorry for being a bitch before. You are amazing and I am glad you are my sister." Rosalie explained as she gave me a hug too.**

** "Wow thank you so much guys! I am so glad you are my big brother Emmett and Rosalie thank you for finally accepting me, I am glad I have you as my big sister!" I said smiling trying not to cry at the words Rosalie was saying to me. I know Rosalie didn't like me when I first met her brother and now I was so happy she finally accepted me into her family.**

** I didn't think I would be able to keep my tears from flowing if I had to talk to more of the guests. My emotions were already running at an all time high and hearing beautiful words coming from the guests was really starting to overwhelm me. Thankfully it was time for Edward and I to have our first dance.**

** The lights dimmed as he led me onto the wooden dance floor and we started to dance. I felt as though I was an angel floating amongst the clouds as we danced**** in circles across the floor. **

** "Are you having fun?" Edward asked.**

** I nodded my head as I smiled.**

** "Don't worry you will have more fun tonight, I promise."**

** Suddenly I felt my cheeks turn red again as I heard his voice in my ear.**

** "I love you…especially when you blush like that! I'm looking forward to making you blush even more tonight." He said as he leaned into kiss me on the lips as I felt my hear****t pound and bud start to drip with wetness. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around his body and feel his thick cock inside of me. All of a sudden I felt the guests cheer with delight which brought me back to reality.**

** Edward smiled at me as we finished our dance and all I could was glance at my watch, hoping I didn't have much longer until I was in his arms.**** Seconds after we got off the dance floor, everyone else filled it and they started to move their bodies to the music coming from the D.J.**

** "Oh my God I can't believe my daughter is married! Oh wow! I'm so happy for you!" Renee squealed as she gave me a hug and tried to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks.**

** "And of course Charlie is happy for you…right Charlie?" Renee said as she jabbed him in the ribs.**

** "Yes of course, I can't believe you are married…to the Cullen. I hope you are happy and that he treats you right. Anyways where is he taking you for your honeymoon?" Charlie asked.**

** "Thanks mom and dad, I love you both! Thank you for your support! Of course I am happy, but I have no idea where he is taking me." I said trying really hard not to cry.**

** "Oh well he better not kidnap you or anything because I am a police chief and I can find you no matter where he takes you!" Charlie exclaimed.**

** "Yes we know you're the police chief! Don't worry he isn't going to kidnap me." I said smiling as I hugged them both and spent some time with my parents.**

** Finally it was time. Time to go on our honeymoon! My stomach was beating like a drum as everyone started to crowd around us to say their goodbyes.**

** "Here you go Bella! I packed all the things you will need on your trip! I hope**** you have a great time!" Alice said as she gave Edward two huge suitcases to put in the trunk.**

** I thanked Alice, said goodbye to my guests and got into Edward's silver Volvo.**

** "Did you enjoy your wedding love?" He asked as he started to drive.**

** "Yes it was the most amazing night of my life." I said with a huge smile on my face.**

** "Great, well then I know you are going to enjoy our honeymoon!" **

** "So where are we going again?' I asked hoping he would finally give me a clue.**

** "Not telling you!" He said.**

** I sighed knowing I wasn't going to get any clues from Edward, so I put my head against the door and closed my eyes.**

**"We are here sleepy head!" I heard Edward.**

** What? We were here? I didn't even think I had fallen asleep but as I opened my eyes I realized I had indeed fallen asleep because right in front of me was a large two storey cottage with a sea of silk sand surrounding it. I could hear the waves of the clear blue water crush against the sand as the moon up above illuminated the entire beach, acting like a spot light on the cottage.**** All I could do was stare in amazement as I got out of the vehicle. It seemed as though I was in a movie, everything looked so perfect, so amazing.**

** "Where are we?" I asked.**

** "This is Isle Esme, Carlisle bought it for Esme as a gift and said I could use it for our honeymoon." Edward explained as he brought our luggage out of the trunk.**

** "Wow it looks amazing." I said as I walked up towards it as my feet sunk into the sand. I could see that the building was old because the bricks looked aged and worn, but as I looked inside I realized it was decorated with a more modern style, which was probably Esme's doing.**

** "Wow, wow, wow!" I kept saying as I looked around the house. First I saw a huge living room with a massive kitchen to its right. Then I climbed up the large stair****case and came across a huge master bed room which had a four poster king size bed and a large Jacuzzi in it.**

** "I'm glad you like it!" Edward said chuckling as he set our luggage down on the floor.**

** "Thank you, this is amazing!" I said as I looked around the bed room. Then I sat down on the bed.**

** "Well you are the most amazing woman I know who deserves the most exquisite things. I am so grateful that you are mine and only mine." Edward said as he sat down beside me.**

** All I could do was sit and blush at the thought of Edward's hands all over my body.**

** "Oh you're**** blushing again. I wonder why you are." He asked me quizzically.**

** "Well…well Mr. Cullen you made a deal and I thought vampires always kept their word" I said trying to sound confident even though I was trembling on the inside. I had waited so long for his touch and all I wanted was for him to love me, inside and out.**

** "Well Mrs. Cullen you are right, vampires always keep their word." He responded as he leaned in and started to kiss me. **

** I thought my skin was going to explode as I felt the heat build up inside of me. I wanted him so bad I thought I was going to scream.**

** "Oh I want you so bad. I have been waiting all day for this!" Edward growled as he tore off my ****shirt and started to rub my breasts with his tough hands.**

** "Oh…..Edward…..that feels so good." I responded letting my body feel his sweet, touch.**

** I heard him growl as he took off my pants and panties.**

** "Damn it****, Bella you are so beautiful!" He growled as he started to rub my wet bud. First he went slowly and then he went faster and faster.**

** All I could do was cry out in pleasure as I felt my body about to explode. All of a sudden he thrusted one finger inside of me and then another one. Then he began to thrust it in and out, in and out.**

** "Oh God! That feels so good!" I cried out as I spilled my seed on him.**

** Then Edward took off his clothes so his huge cock was now the centre of attention.**

** "I need you inside of me right now! Please!" I cried out.**

** Edward growled and thrusted his thick cock inside of me.**

** I thought my body was going to crumble as he entered me. Oh god, it felt so good to feel him inside of me.**

** "Mmmm….I love fucking you!" Edward growled as he held onto the head board and started to thrust faster and faster****.**

** I thought I was going to pass out from the sensation I was receiving from Edward. It felt so good to have something that I hadn't had in a long time.**

** "I think I'm going to cum." Edward growled.**

** "Me too!" I cried out.**

** "Ohhhhhhhh Edward!" I cried out as I unleashed my seed for the second time that night.**

** "Ohhhh Bella." Edward growled as he had his release.**

** I smiled as I layed down on the bed beside Edward.**

** "That was amazing! Thank you for waiting for me! But I don't think I want to do that ever again." He said looking at me.**

** "You know I would do anything for you, but I am glad you said that because that felt amazing!" I answered still trying to catch my breath.**

** "Good because I want you to have as many orgasms as you can. So are you ready for round two?" Edward asked as he pounced on top of me and started to kiss me.**

**Next Time:**

**More lemons ;)**

**But definitely more drama **


	15. We Fit Together Part 2

**Quit Playing Games with My Heart Chapter 15: We Fit Together Part 2**

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter, let me just say it is very hot! If you like lemons this chapter is for you! Please let me know if you like this chapter, I love hearing from you guys and what you have to say! Feedback is very important to me and motivates me to update quicker!

I just want to say a shout out to a good friend who is going through a tough time! Dear karencullen2007, I hope everything works out for you and I will always be here for you! She writes Twilight fanfiction as well so check her out!

On another note, there is a story called Shades of Grey on sale now where books are available! It is very stimulating and is a great read! The interesting thing is that this story was based on an Edward and Bella fanfic called Master of the Universe, and it is awesome to see a person like us become successful

Also Happy Easter everyone! I hope everyone has a great holiday with their family and friends! Take care!

xoxo

Jenn

_I can feel you coming closer dancing in the dark  
>I touch your lips and kiss your shoulders<br>Send a letter to your heart  
>I can't explain to which extreme I'm feeling you<br>How many triple X dreams that's been starring you- __**O-Town- We Fit Together**_

_"Good because I want you to have as many orgasms as you can. So are you ready for round two?" Edward asked as he pounced on top of me and started to kiss me._

My hot and sticky body trembled all over with anticipation with every kiss Edward planted on my lips. I could feel my heart begin to thud like thunder as my mound started to become drenched with wetness.

"Mmm." I moaned in between kisses as I clenched onto Edward's wild mane.

He growled like a stallion as he pulled my hair back and kissed me harder as he slid his tongue deeper into my mouth.

"I want you so fucking bad." He growled as he kissed me harder and harder. All of a sudden he started to rub my breasts.

"Mmm that feels so good!" I cried out in desire. I wanted him right now, in fact I needed him! I didn't know how much longer I could wait.

Then I could feel Edward's hands travel down to my moisten mound. Oh God, I thought I was going to explode.

"Oh fuck Bella! You are so wet for me! I love it when you are soaking wet for me! I know you only get wet for me...turn over right now!" He snarled as he turned me over so I was on my stomach. "I can't wait any fucking longer!" He yelled as he started to fuck me from behind.

Oh my God, I thought my body was going to split into tiny little pieces.

"Ohh!" I screamed out loud as Edward continued to thrust in and out of me. I could feel a warm sensation start to travel all over my body and I knew I wouldn't be able to last long.

"Scream for me baby!" He growled as he started to increase his speed.

"OHHHHHH!" I yelled as I felt the warm sensation starting to overtake my body.

"I'm going to cum!" I cried out

"Me too!" Edward said then he let out a loud growl as he released his seed into me.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as I felt my body explode. I thought I was floating on a cloud up in the sky as I felt numerous waves of pleasure wash all over me. My breathing was heavy as Edward got up and layed down beside me so he was facing me.

"You are so beautiful! I love you so much!" He said as he rubbed my cheek with his hand.

"I love you too." I said still trying to catch my breath.

"Good night Bella, you have had a long day." He said as he winked at me. I smiled as I fell asleep knowing I was the luckiest woman in the world.

I woke up with a smile on my face as I turned over but was disappointed when I couldn't feel Edward's body next to mine. I slowly sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. All of a sudden I could smell something that was coming from the hall, it was then that I realized Edward was cooking me breakfast. Another reason why I loved him.

"God I love this man." I whispered to myself as I put on a blue bathrobe and headed into the kitchen where I was engulfed with the smell of eggs and bacon.

"Mmm this smells delicious." I said looking at the crispy bacon cooking in the pan and the yellow eggs he was now whisking.

"Good morning beautiful! I hope you slept well." Edward said as he came over to me and kissed me on my cheek. I smiled as I examined my beautiful husband. He was wearing blue plaid boxers and a white tank top. He was gorgeous!

"I did thank you Edward! But you didn't have to make me all of this!" I exclaimed knowing very well that this was just for me.

"Oh yes I did! You know I like taking care of you Bella and besides there is more! In the fridge there is some fruit, could you grab that for me?" He asked as he went back to cooking.

More food? Who did he think he was cooking for? I thought to myself as I went in the fridge and saw there were two bowls, one filled with strawberries and one filled with bananas. I pulled them both out and placed them on the table that was already set.

"Alright breakfast is served!" Edward exclaimed as he put some bacon and eggs onto a plate and placed it down on the table. Then he poured me a glass of Orange Juice.

"Edward you really didn't have to do this, you know that right?" I said as I sat down and stared at all of the food on my plate.

"Yes I do Bella, but you do know I loving pleasing you, right?" He said as he winked at me.

I blushed as I started to eat. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I could taste the crispy, greasy bacon in my mouth.

"Mmm, this is so good!" I said as I took a bite of the eggs.

"Well I'm glad you like my food, I knew you would be hungry after our day yesterday." He said.

Again my cheeks turned red as I turned back to my plate. All of sudden my phone rang.

"You get it!" I said not wanting to talk to anyone. I just wanted to enjoy my honeymoon in peace.

"Damn, who could be phoning you?" He said in a frustrated voice as he grabbed my phone.

"Alice." He grumbled as he picked up the phone.

I was kind of worried that Alice was phoning but by the sound of the conversation, it seemed there was nothing to worry about. The only thing I could get from the conversation was that Alice was trying to warn us about an oncoming storm that was headed in our direction. Although I thought it was nice of Alice to call, I knew she just wanted details of our honeymoon. I chuckled to myself as I heard Emmett's voice on the phone. It seemed as though everyone wanted to see how our honeymoon was going. I saw Edward roll his eyes as he talked to his family. I knew he didn't want to be on the phone either so when I looked across the table, I knew what to do.

I quickly grabbed a strawberry and started to suck on it like it was a Popsicle. It didn't take long before Edward caught on to my intentions. His eyes went wide as I started to lick the strawberry with my tongue. First I started to lick the tip of the fruit and then I licked the whole thing. I could feel Edward's face on mine as I started to bite and chew. I could see him gulp, letting me know that he was feeling the heat. Unfortunately he was still on the phone.

"Jasper says hi." Edward said trying to sound calm and collected, but I knew I was getting to him.

I smiled and then grabbed a banana. I could feel his eyes go wide in shock as I peeled the fruit and put it in my mouth. Then I began to push it in and out of my mouth.

"Err, sorry Jasper I really have to go, Bella really wants to go swimming before the storm hits! Tell Alice thanks for the warning and it was nice to hear from you! See you in a few days!" Edward said as he immediately hung up the phone. I could hear him growl as he stared at me with longing and lust.

"Wow your one naughty girl Isabella Swan. I think I have to teach you a lesson." He said as he started to walk closer to me.

"Oh yeah Edward Cullen and what would that be?" I said trying to sound confident even though I needed him!

"Mmm, I don't know maybe I should fuck you!" He said.

"I think that sounds like a good idea!" I said as I started to take off my robe.

"Jesus, you will be the death of me!" He cried out as he walked towards me and tore off my robe. Then he tore off his boxers. All of a sudden he pulled me up from my chair and leaned me against the table. Then he bent down and started to lick my now damp bud.

"You taste so fucking good! Now this is my breakfast!" Edward growled as he continued to lick, which was sending my nerves into over drive.

"OHHHHHH….that feels so good!" I cried out as I felt my body start to shake from the pleasure.

"I think that is enough…." He said and then all of a sudden he thrusted himself into me.

All I could do was cry out as my body exploded within seconds. Then I felt Edward's body convulse as he exploded into me.

"Now that was the best breakfast I have ever had!" Edward said as he kissed me. I smiled.

"So what do you want to do on these last few days in paradise?" He asked.

"I could do this all day but I would actually love to go swimming….actually skinny dipping." I said as I started to make my way outside.

"Damn you make me so fucking happy!" Edward cried out as he chased me onto the beach.

"Eeek it's cold!" I said as my feet touched the water.

"Oh don't be a baby!" He said as he grabbed me and dunked me into the water!

"Hey!" I yelled as I splashed water on him!

Then he grabbed me in his arms.

"I love you so much Bella! My life is now complete that you are my wife! I know we are going to have a great life together! Thank you for loving me. You are the best thing I could ever ask for."

"I love you too and I am so glad to be your wife! I don't know how you could ever love anyone like me. But I am so glad you chose me! I am glad you are mine! I don't want to be anywhere else but here! I don't want to go home." I said as he pulled a strand of hair away from my face.

"Then let's make the most of the last few days we have here." He said smiling as he kissed me again.

Next Chapter:

Some drama comes between Bella and Edward!


	16. I'll Be Gone

**Quit Playing Games with My Heart Chapter 16: I'll Be Gone**

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it has been awhile, I have been busy and I have been trying to look for a new job however I haven't been successful. Here is a long chapter for you and I hope you like it. I know what has happened with Robsten right now but I won't let that stop me from writing. It isn't my business so I will keep the characters alive! I still love Edward and Bella and that is why I am still writing. Let me know what you think by reviews and messages! Take care! Thanks for never giving up on me, I love all of you!

xoxo

Jenn

_When the lights go out and we open our eyes,  
>Out there in the silence, I'll be gone, I'll be gone.<br>Let the sun fade out and another one rise  
>Climbing through tomorrow, I'll be gone, I'll be gone. <em>_**I'll Be Gone- Linkin Park**_

"_I love you too and I am so glad to be your wife! I don't know how you could ever love anyone like me. But I am so glad you chose me! I am glad you are mine! I don't want to be anywhere else but here! I don't want to go home." I said as he pulled a strand of hair away from my face._

_ "Then let's make the most of the last few days we have here." He said smiling as he kissed me again._

I sat up in my bed and stared at the shimmery sun shining directly through my bedroom window. I wish I could sit and feel the warmth of the sun forever, but I knew I had to go home and today was the day I had to leave my paradise and go back to reality. I could hear Edward in the shower and thinking of his naked, wet body sent shivers down my spine. I clenched the blanket tightly as I recalled all of the times we had sex and all of the numerous times I felt my body explode with fierce fiery passion. I couldn't help but smile when I realized Edward and I spent most of our vacation having passionate sex and damn did I enjoy it. But I did know as soon as we went back home we would not be able to have sex every day and all day. We would have to go back to living in the real world, which meant our days would be filled with work and seeing family instead of having steamy sex.

I sighed as I forced myself out of bed and put on a silk shear baby blue bath robe. I didn't want to leave but I had no choice. I just wish we could stay in paradise for a little bit longer. I slowly walked into the kitchen and started to make some coffee. While I was waiting I turned on the radio and turned it up when Blink 182 came on the air. I leaned down on the counter and started to tap my hands to the beat.

All of a sudden I gasped as I felt something thick poking me just about my backside. A hand quickly cupped my mouth as I felt another hand on my mound.

"Its okay love, it's just me…..God you look so hot in this…" Edward said as he growled.

"But you are such a tease and I can't spend another second looking at you without having some release…so I'm going to fuck you one last time before we go home." He announced as he tore of my robe and clenched tightly on my clit.

"Oh God!" I cried out waiting desperately for his touch and cock.

"It's okay love, don't worry I will make you scream louder than that in no time." Edward said as he started to move his cock so it was right behind me.

"Please…." I whimpered knowing that my body couldn't take any more waiting. I needed him inside of me now!

"As you wish!" Edward growled as he thrusted his thick cock inside of me.

"Ohhhhh!" I cried in pleasure.

"That's right Bella, fuck me! Fuck me!" He growled and started to thrust faster and faster.

"Mmmm, fuck me!" I yelled as I clenched the counter tightly. I could feel the sensation started to build throughout my body and I knew it wouldn't be long before I had my release.

"OHHH EDWARD!" I cried out.

"OHH BELLA!" Edward growled as we both had our orgasms in unison.

"I love you so much Bella." He said trying to catch his breath as he placed his arms around my stomach.

"I love you too." I said leaning my head against his chest so that I could also catch my breath from the amazing orgasm I just had.

For ten minutes Edward and I stayed in each other's arms, listening to our hearts beat as one. I loved Edward so much and I knew the honeymoon we just had solidified our love and marriage. I also knew nothing would ever come between us again. Edward was mine and that was the way it was going to be from now on and forever.

"That was amazing." I said as I turned around to face my husband.

"You're amazing." He said as he placed his hands on both sides of my face and kissed me passionately. "I love you so much again you will never know how much you mean to me. I am so glad you are my wife; my life is now complete with you. Please don't ever leave me. I don't know what I would do without you. " He said almost as if he was pleading with me.

"Edward don't be silly, I will never leave you. I am fine, nothing is going to happen to me, see I'm right here. You bring me happiness and joy to my life and I will always love you. Thank you for an amazing honeymoon." I said as tears sprung to my eyes, wondering why he was acting strange.

"Is everything okay Edward?" I asked.

"I'm so lucky to have you. I am so glad you had a great time, you deserve to have everything and be showered with affection and I promise you will get what you deserve. But I hate to make you sad but we have to start packing so we can go home. "He said rubbing my cheek as he ignored my question.

"Yeah I know." I said pouting as I kissed him quickly and walked to our room so I could start to pack for home.

"Oh crap I forgot to get that plate I saw for Esme at that store up the street, do you mind if I quickly walk up there while you pack?" I asked.

"No Bella…we have to pack…we will go before we leave." He demanded.

"But it's just up the street." I said trying to understand what was going on with Edward.

"No Bella just pack!" He growled. All I could do was stare at him as I walked to my room. I didn't know what was going on but as I started to think, I realized Edward did not let me go anywhere by myself this whole entire trip. Why did I just notice this now and why was he treating me this way?

"Wake up Bella, we are home." I quickly opened my eyes and stretched as I saw the Cullen's massive mansion staring back at me.

"I guess all the activity we had this morning really tired you out." Edward said as he winked at me. I smiled softly but I was still trying to figure out what was going on with my husband.

All of a sudden I noticed Edward staring over his shoulder then to his right side

"Are you okay?" I asked really wanting to know what was on his mind.

"Yes I am fine!" He barked.

"Wow I am sorry for bothering you." I yelled back.

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry I didn't mean to do that. It's just Esme and Carlisle had a present for us but it's not ready yet." He said with concern in his voice.

I looked up at him with a quizzical look on my face.

"My parents bought us a new house ten minutes up the street from here and they thought it would be finished by the time we got back but it's not. So I wanted to know if you wanted to stay here until it is ready which won't be for another couple of weeks." Edward announced.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Esme and Carlisle bought us a house? Really?

"Oh my gosh Edward, I can't believe they bought us a house! They didn't have to do that! But of course I will move in, I just need my stuff." I said as I gave him a hug.

"Don't worry Alice has already got that covered. Charlie knows and all of your stuff is here!" He said with a laugh.

Oh my gosh Charlie knows? I'm moving into the Cullen's until my new house is ready! Alice has all of my stuff! Wow I was only gone for a bit and my life had completely changed.

"Yes don't worry Bella all of your stuff is in Edward's room even though I wanted to throw most of your clothes out!" Alice cried out as she ran out to me and gave me a tight hug. Then everyone else came out to greet us including Esme and Carlisle.

"Thank you so much, I don't know what to say…you didn't have to do that." I said almost in tears.

"Don't worry Bella, you are now our daughter and you deserve the best. Once you have settled in we will take you to see it! I know you are going to love it!" Esme said as she too held me tightly.

"I'm glad you had a good trip and I'm glad you both came home safely." Carlisle said

"Don't worry Edward was extra protective of me, he wouldn't let me go anywhere by myself!" I said joking but as I looked around I noticed none of the Cullen's were laughing or smiling.

"Oh way to keep her captive bro!" Emmett said as he punched Edward in the shoulder.

"Real mature Emmett." Rosalie said.

"C'mon Bella, I want to show you what I did to Edward's room!" She cried as she took me by the hand and let me up to his room.

"Is everything okay?" I asked Alice.

"Yes Bella of course now check out this room, isn't this cool?" She said as I started to look around what used to be Edward's room. Now in its place was a new bed with a purple bedspread, a desk, a vanity with a mirror, and a purple area rug.

"I wanted to do more but I know you are not going to be here for long, but do you like it? Edward said you liked purple, and all of your clothes are in the closet, I think we need to go shopping, you need more clothes!" She said squealing.

"Yes of course I like it but what about Edward?" I asked feeling sorry that I took over his room.

"What about Edward, he never uses this room so I thought I would make it more girly!" Alice said clapping her hands together.

I couldn't help but smile at Alice's efforts. I did like the room.

"Yes I love it thank you so much!" I said giving her a hug.

"Alice what did you do to my room!" Edward yelled as he walked into his now purple room.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry Edward you can have your room back!" I cried.

"Don't be silly Bella this is your room too and I don't even sleep here remember? I just want you to feel comfortable in this room and the only way I knew how to do that was to redecorate my room for you. " Edward said as he gave me a hug.

I nodded my head and said thanks as I yawned.

"Do you want to nap?" He asked.

I nodded my head, not realizing how tired I had become.

"Okay how about we both try out our new room together." He said as I layed down in his arms and fell asleep.

We had already been home for one week and within that time I saw Charlie three times so that I could tell him about our trip. Even though I wanted to go by myself, Edward insisted he wanted to visit his father in law. I didn't know what was going on but I knew I wanted to find out. I had even phoned Renée to let her know about my trip and new house. The only person I had yet to see was Jake. Even though Edward came with me to Charlie's I noticed when we were at his house he would spend a lot of time downstairs talking with his family. Every time I asked him what was wrong he would become distant and change the subject. I knew coming back to reality would be hard but I didn't think it would change us so much.

Today was the first day Edward was not lying next to me when I woke up and I was worried. So I walked downstairs and asked where he was. Alice said he was hunting but he always told me when he was going hunting so it didn't make sense to me, none of this did.

Finally Edward came home but instead of running downstairs to greet him I stayed in my bed.

"Hey Bella, are you okay?" He asked as he saw me lying down.

"How come you didn't tell me you were going hunting, you always tell me when you go out." I said as I looked over at him.

I could hear Edward sigh as he walked over to me and sat down.

"I'm sorry Bella…I didn't go hunting I had to deal with my financial advisor for the house. There were some issues with mine and Carlisle's accounts and at one point I wasn't sure if we could get the house. I didn't want Alice to tell you because I didn't want to get you upset. I will probably have to have a couple more meetings in order to settle it. I'm sorry. " Edward said as he rubbed my arm.

"I'm your wife Edward! I want you to tell me things because I am your partner! I want to get through things together okay? So please talk to me about these meetings and fill me in on your life. I feel like we haven't talked in ages. I am a big girl and I can deal with anything life throws at me as long as I have you." I said hoping that I would finally get my husband back.

"You are right Bella. I am so sorry I just want to make you happy and I like seeing you happy. But from now on I will let you know about everything because I love you and I just want you to be safe." He said as he hugged me.

"Thank you Edward. I love you so much." I said.

"I love you to Bella." He said as he kissed me on the lips. Even though we talked, my stomach still felt uneasy.

THE NEXT DAY

"Hey love I have another meeting to go to, I will be back later and we can do whatever you want. I love you." Edward said as he kissed me on the cheek and walked out of the room.

I couldn't help but cry as the man I loved walked away from me. I knew something was wrong and the feeling in my stomach didn't make things any better, in fact it was making it worse. It felt as there was a mini roller coaster riding in my stomach and that made me sick and nauseous. I rubbed my stomach trying to keep the fierce feeling at bay. I knew I had to talk to someone and I knew that person wasn't a Cullen. I also knew that I couldn't leave here without one of the Cullen's knowing so I yelled for Alice.

In a second Alice was in my room.

"What is wrong Bella?"

"I know something is going on here Alice and I hate the fact that no one has bothered to tell me! Since no one wants to talk to me I wanted to let you know I want to see Jake. I know you can stop me but I really need to see him please! As my friend, as my sister please let me see him!" I cried and pleaded with Alice. I just needed to talk to him. I needed my best friend. I needed someone that would be there for me.

"You know Edward won't be very happy! He hates that wolf!" Alice said.

"I know but he's not here! He is busy, too busy for me and I need to get out of here!" I exclaimed.

"Bella you know that isn't true. He loves you—

"Please just let me go and I can deal with Edward." I said and as soon as Alice said yes I was already down the stairs and ran out of the Cullen's house as I heard Emmett shouts in the distance.

I didn't know what possessed me to run by as I entered the forest I realized my stomach was too upset for me to run. So I started to walk slowly hoping it was just my anxiety that was making my stomach turn. Luckily I didn't have to go very far because there was Jake.

"Bella! Hey, what are you doing here?" He cried out as he ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey I was just coming to visit you!" I said trying to hide my discomfort.

"Oh wow he actually let you out of your cage?" He said laughing.

"Well he actually doesn't know I am here." I admitted.

"Don't ask it's a long story." I said after seeing the puzzled look appear on his face.

"Ohh…" I moaned as I held my stomach.

"Bella are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I think I'm just hungry, do you want to get something to eat at the Carver Café?" I asked hoping I just needed some food.

"Yeah sure Bella as long as you are okay."

I nodded my head and we walked to the café. We grabbed a booth by the window and I ordered soup and Jake ordered a burger.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Jake asked as he took my hand which was slightly shaking.

I shook my head as I tried to eat some soup.

"Oh my gosh, Bella you are freezing!" Jake said as he came over and sat beside me as he wrapped his black leather jacket around me.

I didn't realize it until he mentioned it that I was in fact shaking, but I didn't feel cold. Was just it from anxiety?

"Thanks Jake." I said feeling tired and exhausted so I put my head on his shoulder.

All of a sudden I heard a voice that sounded awfully familiar.

"My car is over there!"

I looked up and there was Emma holding hands with Edward.

I thought I was going to be sick as my stomach started to churn. I felt as though someone had sliced my skin with a knife.

"What are you doing here Edward?" I yelled.

He froze as soon as he saw me and then he quickly let go of Emma's hand. So this was what he was doing this whole time? He wasn't seeing a financial advisor he was seeing her! He was cheating on me!

"What the hell are you doing here with him?" He yelled as he ran over to us.

"Dude relax, she isn't feeling well! At least someone's here to look after her!" He said as he stood up in front of him.

"You know she doesn't deserve this shit! She is an amazing person, why do you always hurt her? Why? What does she do to deserve this?" Jake yelled.

"What do you mean she isn't feeling well….what is wrong are you okay? Let me take you to Carlisle." Edward said sitting down in the booth across from me.

I was so mad and hurt I didn't know what to say. I felt as though my life was over.

"Why are you with her? I thought you said the games were over?" I shouted trying not to cry. I didn't want him or her to see me cry.

"They are…it's not what you think…what the hell Bella why are you with him? I thought the games were over?" He asked.

I clenched my fists in rage.

"I'm with my best friend because my husband has been nowhere in sight. You should be the one with me not him, but where are you? Hooking up with another girl! That's it, the games are done! Here take you're ring I am done. I am sick and tired of this. I won't be married to a cheater! I will get my things later but I am moving out, we are done!" I yelled as I threw my ring at him and walked out the door with Jake leaving a shocked Edward sitting in the booth.

A/N: Hey I hope you guys don't hurt me! I hope you like it! Don't worry I think I will make this story with a happy ending!


	17. A Drop in the Ocean

**Quit Playing Games with My Heart Chapter 17: A Drop in the Ocean**

A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter is all in Edward's point of view and it is pretty long because I wanted to summarize some of my story into his point of view. I really thought it was important to see inside of his head so I hope you like it!

I also want to say in a few chapters I think this story will be finished but please don't be sad because I think I will make this into a trilogy so be on the lookout for that!

Xoxo

Jenn

A drop in the ocean,  
>A change in the weather,<br>I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,<br>But I'm holding you closer than most,  
>'Cause you are my heaven.<p>

I don't wanna waste the weekend,  
>If you don't love me, pretend<br>A few more hours, then it's time to go.  
>And as my train rolls down the East coast,<br>I wonder how you keep warm.  
>It's too late to cry, too broken to move on. <span><strong>Ron Pope- A Drop in the Ocean<strong>

**Edward's POV**

_"Yes I would love to get married next month, how about the 25__th__ of November?" She said with a huge smile on my face._

_ "That sounds amazing Mrs. Cullen!" I said as I smiled._

_ I felt so incredible that Bella was still mine and next month she was going to be mine forever. I was so glad everything was working out now all I needed to do was find Victoria and then everything would be fine._

_ "No that sounds amazing!" She said as she leaned in and kissed me._

I was glad Bella had agreed to get married on November 25th and even though I was excited to be marrying the woman of my dreams, I was still worried about Victoria and Emma. I knew as long as they were still around Bella would always be in constant danger, and I didn't like that. Not one bit. I couldn't stand the thought of my love being in danger and I would die if something happened to her. I knew I couldn't live without her which meant I had to find a way to take care of Victoria. I figured if we got married, my family and I could provide her with more protection and she would be safer, which is why I wanted to get married as soon as possible. I also wanted to distract Bella from finding out that I was trying to find and kill Victoria. I knew if Bella knew what I was doing she would want to stop me and I didn't want to her be put in danger. I also didn't want anyone to stop me, especially her. So as of right now my plan was on the right track, and the only thing I wanted to focus on was to find Victoria and Emma so Bella and I could actually live in peace.

**One day before the wedding**

Alice had told me the day before that my family had some news for me and offered to distract Bella for me when she came over so that I could talk to them. I hoped they had good news because I didn't really want to chase Victoria and Emma forever. I was glad Alice loved to through parties and weddings because the day before the wedding Alice without hesitation, grabbed Bella and took her outside to observe the hectic plans that were occurring in the backroom. I knew she would distract Bella and that's exactly what I needed. I quickly walked into the living room and saw everyone staring at me.

"We have to be quick here Edward or else Bella is going to wonder why we are not helping prepare for the wedding of the century." Emmett said almost chuckling.

"Yes I know…have you guys seen anything or heard anything?" I asked too concerned to sit down.

"Well I did see Victoria with Emma two days ago." Rosalie said.

"What? Where? Why didn't you tell me?" I exclaimed trying to keep my voice down but I was a little angry. Why wouldn't they tell me anything!

"I'm sorry Edward I know you were finally in a good place with Bella and I didn't want to ruin anything. But I couldn't really do anything because they were in the mall together. I wasn't going to kill or kidnap anyone in broad daylight. But what we do know is that they are still in Forks, which is better than nothing." Rosalie said trying to stick up for herself.

"Yeah Edward I think she deserves credit for finding them and making sure they were still in forks." Carlisle said.

"Especially since Alice said the future is kind of blurry for her regarding Victoria and Emma, so we are lucky Rosalie saw what she did. We can now make our next move." Jasper advised.

I sighed knowing they were right I was just anxious. I just wanted to get rid of them!

"Don't worry we have been constantly on the lookout for them and we will keep an eye on things when you are gone. When you get back from the honeymoon we can then make the next plan." Jasper suggested.

"I know you are frustrated Edward but it's your big day tomorrow, you have to be excited so please don't let this ruin your day! Your brothers are also taking you out tonight and I think you owe it to them to be excited. " Esme said.

Oh right, my bachelor party was tonight. I had promised my brothers that they could take me out and if I was a depressed vampire they would not let me live it down, for as long as I lived.

"Yeah c'mon Edward we need a fun guy for your party tonight or else it won't be much fun! We need to show the girls that we will have more fun at our party then at their party." Emmett said joking.

"No I think we will have the best party!" Rosalie said winking at Emmett.

"Oh man are you guys going to make out, because if so can we crash their party Edward?" Emmett said in a sarcastic voice.

"In your dreams!" Rosalie said.

I knew they were right but how could I pretend everything was okay when Bella was in danger.

"Don't worry everything will be okay, we are on it! So get ready to party!" Emmett said.

I smiled softly but frowned as we heard the door open. Quickly everyone went in different directions as I was greeted with a familiar scent.

"Hello beautiful." I said.

"Hi Edward." She said.

"I just want you to know how excited I am to marry you tomorrow and how much I love you." I said as I walked over to her and brushed my hand over her cheek. Oh god how I could be with her forever and I knew I wasn't going to let anyone hurt her.

"I love you too Edward." She said as I kissed her.

"Excuse me Edward, what are you doing here? You are not supposed to see the bride the night before the wedding and I thought you were going hunting with the guys?" Alice said as she stood against the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Your right, I should get going…by Bella, I love you and I will see you tomorrow. Then I can call you Mrs. Cullen." I said as he winked at me and left the kitchen.

I sat and leaned against the wall. I hoped this would be all over soon because the thought of something happening to Bella was clogging up my mind. Maybe going hunting for my bachelor party would be a good thing. I went up stairs and started to get ready for the night trying to get Victoria and Emma out of my head, but I knew that was never going to happen.

"Hey bro are you ready?" Emmett asked as he entered my room.

I nodded my head.

"Is that all the excitement you have? C'mon Edward it's your bachelor party! Don't worry I know you are thinking about Bella and she will be okay. Look at us? Don't you think we can take Victoria and Emma?" Emmett questioned as he showed his muscles.

I couldn't help but grin. In a strange way he was right. We were all strong and we could take on anything!

So with that we met Jasper downstairs and headed up north to do some hunting.

"That deer looks amazing! I think you should take it!" Emmett said.

I couldn't help but lick my lips and pounce on the warm blooded animal. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I started to drink the warm, wet liquid from the deer. When I was done I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and sat down on the nearest rock.

"So are you excited for tomorrow Edward? You finally found the one" Emmett asked.

"I am so excited I can't believe I found her. She is my world and happiness; I truly don't know what I would do without her." I said trying not to think of the danger Bella could be in.

"We are all happy for you. We all love Bella and for a while I was getting worried because we all had someone except for you. But I knew one day you would find her. I can't wait to see you two get married." Jasper said sincerely.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it. I just wish we could take care of Victoria and Emma, and then I could be happy."

"Don't worry about it until you get back okay? Enjoy your honey moon, and your time with Bella. We will take care of the rest! I promise we won't make a move without you!" Emmett said winking.

I couldn't help but smile, Emmett did have a point. Bella and I made a deal that we could have sex after we were married. I couldn't wait to feel her skin underneath mine and to see her beautiful body in front of me.

"There we go I knew that would do the trick! Now who wants some more dinner? We are allowed to crazy for your night Edward!" Emmett said as he started to look for some more food.

When we were done, I was actually excited for my wedding and honeymoon and I knew I would not let Emma or Victoria ruin those special moments between Bella and I.

**The day of the wedding:**

I was already in my black tuxedo before the sun rose and was ready to go by 9 a.m. I couldn't wait to see Bella, god I knew she would look so beautiful. When it was time for the wedding everyone headed outside.

"How are you doing Edward?" Carlisle asked as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I am good thanks; I just can't wait to see her." I said as I got ready to see my angel walk down the aisle.

I could see Alice clapping her hands and smiling as she waited to walk down the aisle with Jasper. I looked around at my family. I was glad I had a big family who supported me and I didn't know what I would do without them. I was living my dream and I knew nothing could take that away.

I had thought I had seen everything, especially since I had been around for centuries but as Bella started to walk down the aisle I realized I had never seen anything so radiant or exquisite in all the years I had lived. She looked like a goddess with her brown hair flowing down her back and her white dress hugging her body perfectly. I couldn't help but stare and wonder why in the world she chose me. She was better than me and I didn't deserve her. I could see the guests starting to cry as they saw my angel walk down the aisle and I realized there was no one more beautiful then Bella. I almost ran for her when I saw her stumble but I couldn't help but smile as I saw Charlie pick her up. It wouldn't be her wedding if she didn't fall. Oh my Bella, how I loved her so much.

"I love you." I whispered as I took her hand.

"I love you too." She whispered as she smiled at me.

_ "__I, Isabella Maria Swan, take you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part._

Then it was my turn.

_"__I, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, take you, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part._

"Then you may kiss the bride," The officiate said.

I couldn't help but smile as I leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you Isabella Cullen." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you Edward Cullen." She whispered back.

And then with that Bella was now my wife and was now Isabella Cullen.

I couldn't believe Bella was now a Cullen; it was as if all my dreams were coming true. I was the luckiest person in the world. I couldn't but smile as Bella started to talk to the guests. I couldn't wait to put my hands all over her gorgeous body. I could feel my groin ache as I imagined myself inside of her. Damn, if I didn't stop fantasizing about her I would have to take her on the floor in front of everyone. I smirked as I heard Bella ask Alice where I was taking her for our honeymoon. Everyday Bella kept asking me where we were going but I said if I told her, we couldn't have sex so she stopped asking me. Bella deserved everything and I wanted to surprise her. So I quickly walked up to her and whispered in her ear.

"I can't wait to fuck you tonight."

Then I winked at her as I made my way across the floor.

Soon it was time for our first dance and I quickly grabbed Bella and led her across the floor like she was an angel. She was my angel.

"Are you having fun?" I asked.

She nodded her head as she smiled.

"Don't worry you will have more fun tonight, I promise."

Suddenly I saw her cheeks go red and I smirked.

"I love you…especially when you blush like that! I'm looking forward to making you blush even more tonight." I said as I leaned into kiss her on the lips. Oh damn, all I wanted to do was fuck her right here and right now but I knew I couldn't.

I smiled at my love as we finished our dance and let the guests fill our spots on the dance floor. Soon it was time to leave and I couldn't wait!

"Did you enjoy your wedding love?" I asked as I started to drive.

"Yes it was the most amazing night of my life." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Great, well then I know you are going to enjoy our honeymoon!"

"So where are we going again?' She asked hoping I would finally give her a clue.

"Not telling you!" I said.

"We are here sleepy head!" I heard Edward.

I really hoped Bella would like it here, at Isle Esme. I had been here once but I knew Bella would love it.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"This is Isle Esme; Carlisle bought it for Esme as a gift and said I could use it for our honeymoon." I explained as I brought our luggage out of the trunk.

Bella kept saying she loved the house every time she entered a new room and I was thankful she liked Isle Esme.

"Well you are the most amazing woman I know who deserves the most exquisite things. I am so grateful that you are mine and only mine." I said as she sat down beside me.

"Oh you're blushing again. I wonder why you are." I asked me quizzically.

"Well…well Mr. Cullen you made a deal and I thought vampires always kept their word" She said.

"Well Mrs. Cullen you are right, vampires always keep their word." I responded as my groin started to ache and I leaned in to kiss her. I couldn't wait, I wanted her now!

"Oh I want you so bad. I have been waiting all day for this!" I growled as I tore off my shirt and started to rub her breasts.

"Oh…..Edward…..that feels so good." I responded letting my body feel his sweet, touch.

I quickly started to touch her mound as my dick started to throb. I couldn't wait anymore so I finally entered her. I pounded myself deep inside of her. All of a sudden I could feel my body start to shake as we both had our releases...

"That was amazing! Thank you for waiting for me! But I don't think I want to do that ever again." I said looking at her.

"You know I would do anything for you, but I am glad you said that because that felt amazing!" She answered still trying to catch my breath.

"Good because I want you to have as many orgasms as you can. So are you ready for round two?" I asked as I pounced on top of her and started to kiss her.

The only thing we did for the rest of our vacation was make love to each other all day long. I fucked my wife like crazy and it felt damn good. I also knew that she would be safe with me so we hardly left the island, if we did I made sure she was with me. I didn't think Victoria or Emma could be here but I couldn't take the chance. So I made sure to keep her as close to me as possible. I realized that my paradise was coming to an end and that I had to face reality. Even though Alice just phoned to warn us about an oncoming storm, I knew that they were still on guard for danger. She also told me that even though she knew Esme had texted me she said the house Esme and Carlisle bought for us was not ready. But she did tell Charlie and was currently moving all of Bella's stuff into their house. Luckily after I hung up from the phone I fucked Bella to get my mind off of everything and damn did it work. I could feel my body shatter as I had my release over and over. Even though I wanted to go home, I didn't want to leave this paradise.

It was our last day of vacation and all I wanted to do was lay down with Bella but I knew we had to leave. Fortunately when I heard her get up from her bed I had an idea. She looked so hot in her blue nightgown and I wanted to use every minute we had on this island. So I got up and walked naked into the kitchen where she was making coffee.

I put a hand on her mouth and on her mound.

"Its' okay love, it's just me…..God you look so hot in this…" I said as I growled.

"But you are such a tease and I can't spend another second looking at you without having some release…so I'm going to fuck you one last time before we go home." I announced as I tore of her robe and clenched tightly on her clit.

"Oh God!" She cried out.

"It's okay love, don't worry I will make you scream louder than that in no time." I said as he started to move his cock so it was right behind me.

Then we both had our release as I exploded into her.

"That was amazing." She said.

"You're amazing." I said as I placed my hands on both sides of her face and kissed her passionately. "I love you so much again you will never know how much you mean to me. I am so glad you are my wife; my life is now complete with you. Please don't ever leave me. I don't know what I would do without you. " I said wishing that we didn't have to go home so she would not be in danger.

"Edward don't be silly, I will never leave you. I am fine, nothing is going to happen to me, see I'm right here. You bring me happiness and joy to my life and I will always love you. Thank you for an amazing honeymoon." She said.

"Is everything okay Edward?" She asked.

"I'm so lucky to have you. I am so glad you had a great time, you deserve to have everything and be showered with affection and I promise you will get what you deserve. But I hate to make you sad but we have to start packing so we can go home." I said trying to hide the fact that I was worried for her safety and that I was keeping something really important from her.

"Yeah I know." She said pouting as she kissed him quickly and walked to our room so she could start to pack for home.

"Oh crap I forgot to get that plate I saw for Esme at that store up the street, do you mind if I quickly walk up there while you pack?" She asked.

"No Bella…we have to pack…we will go before we leave." I demanded become anxious. I didn't want her to go. She just couldn't. I had to go with her or else something could happen and I didn't want anything to happen.

"But it's just up the street." She said.

"No Bella just pack!" I growled. Why couldn't she just agree with me? Why couldn't she just let it go! I didn't want to get into an agreement on our way home.

"Wake up Bella, we are home."

"I guess all the activity we had this morning really tired you out." I said as I winked at her.

I couldn't help but look forwards and backwards. I knew now that we were in Forks, Bella was bait and she was now in danger. I always had to be on high alert or she could get hurt.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes I am fine!" I barked looking through the trees, hoping I didn't see someone staring at me.

"Wow I am sorry for bothering you." She yelled back.

As soon as I heard her yell I automatically felt sorry for getting mad. It wasn't her fault because she had no idea what was going on.

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry I didn't mean to do that. It's just Esme and Carlisle had a present for us but it's not ready yet." I

"My parents bought us a new house ten minutes up the street from here and they thought it would be finished by the time we got back but it's not. So I wanted to know if you wanted to stay here until it is ready which won't be for another couple of weeks." I said remembering the other day when Esme texted me apologizing for not having the house ready. She didn't want it to bother me and because I wanted to make her happy I tried to forget about the text. But now that we were home I remembered it.

"Oh my gosh Edward, I can't believe they bought us a house! They didn't have to do that! But of course I will move in, I just need my stuff." She said.

"Don't worry, Alice already has that covered. Charlie knows and all of your stuff is here!" I said with a laugh.

"Yes don't worry Bella all of your stuff is in Edward's room even though I wanted to throw most of your clothes out!" Alice cried out as she ran out to her a tight hug. Then everyone else came out to greet us including Esme and Carlisle.

"Thank you so much, I don't know what to say…you didn't have to do that." She said almost in tears.

"Don't worry Bella, you are now our daughter and you deserve the best. Once you have settled in we will take you to see it! I know you are going to love it!" Esme said.

"I'm glad you had a good trip and I'm glad you both came home safely." Carlisle said

"Don't worry Edward was extra protective of me, he wouldn't let me go anywhere by myself!" She said joking.

I looked around at my family as they stared at me in silence. Everyone else but her knew what was going on.

"Oh way to keep her captive bro!" Emmett said as he punched me in the shoulder.

"Real mature Emmett." Rosalie said.

"C'mon Bella, I want to show you what I did to Edward's room!" She cried.

"So how did everything go? Any sign of them?" I asked my family.

"We actually have. We have seen them a lot and it looks like they are planning something, so I think it's time we strike back soon or it may be too late." Emmett said.

"What do you mean?" I asked I curled my hands in fists.

"They have been staying near her house as if they have been waiting for her." Rosalie said.

I almost growled but Jasper helped me keep myself calm.

"Don't worry Edward it will be okay, we will protect her! But I think you better go check out what Alice has done to your room!" Carlisle said with a slight grin on his face.

"Alice what did you do to my room!" I yelled as I saw the colour purple on my walls.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry Edward you can have your room back!" She cried.

"Don't be silly Bella this is your room too and I don't even sleep here remember? I just want you to feel comfortable in this room and the only way I knew how to do that was to redecorate my room for you. " I said as I gave her a hug.

She nodded my head and said thanks as she yawned.

"Do you want to nap?" I asked.

"Okay how about we both try out our new room together." I said as she layed down in my arms and fell asleep.

It had been a couple of weeks since we had been home and I had been busy tracking Victoria and Emma. I was also out either hunting or mostly spying on the danger. There was twice where I saw them leering in Charlie's driveway and I almost attacked them right then and there. But I knew I had to keep calm but the sight of them triggered my desire to get them for good. So ever since then I had made it my mission to find out what their next move was.

Unfortunately I didn't see any of them tonight so when I arrived home I tried not to slam the door in frustration. I quickly ran up stairs and was shocked to see Bella lying on the bed.

"Hey Bella, are you okay?" I asked.

"How come you didn't tell me you were going hunting, you always tell me when you go out." She asked.

I knew I couldn't keep saying that I was hunting all of the time when I was away because I didn't have a big appetite.

"I'm sorry Bella…I didn't go hunting I had to deal with my financial advisor for the house. There were some issues with mine and Carlisle's accounts and at one point I wasn't sure if we could get the house. I didn't want Alice to tell you because I didn't want to get you upset. I will probably have to have a couple more meetings in order to settle it. I'm sorry. " I said. Even though I felt bad for lying to my wife I knew it was for her best interest. I also knew she wouldn't question this story.

"I'm your wife Edward! I want you to tell me things because I am your partner! I want to get through things together okay? So please talk to me about these meetings and fill me in on your life. I feel like we haven't talked in ages. I am a big girl and I can deal with anything life throws at me as long as I have you." She said

"You are right Bella. I am so sorry I just want to make you happy and I like seeing you happy. But from now on I will let you know about everything because I love you and I just want you to be safe." I said feeling guilty for keeping everything from her but I knew I had to.

"Thank you Edward. I love you so much." She said.

"I love you to Bella." I said.

Once Bella was asleep I went downstairs where my family was gathering.

"So what's going on?" I said too nervous to stand.

"I have a plan Edward but I'm not sure if it will work." Alice said looking guilty and suspicious.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well I think in order to get to Victoria we have to get to Emma and we all know she has a thing for you. So my idea is why don't you let her get close to you and maybe she can tell us what she and Victoria are planning. I hate this idea though because I don't want to cause a riff between you and Bella. If she knew what I was doing she would hate me." Alice explained.

At first I thought the idea was stupid, but as I thought about it I realized it was very smart. Emma did seem to like me and if I could get her to warm up to me, I knew I could get her to give me some answers. It was worth a shot anyways.

"I'll do it! I'll do anything for Bella; we just can't let her find out! As of right now she thinks instead of looking for Victoria and Emma I have been seeing a financial advisor for our house. So please if she asks, stick to the story." I said glancing at everyone.

"Are you sure you want to do this Edward? You might be in danger and if Bella finds out that could ruin your marriage." Esme said.

"I have to do whatever it takes to keep her safe. This is the only thing I can think of. I think I will go tonight and see what if I can find her."

"Are you sure Edward we can think of something else." Carlisle asked.

"No please let me do this!" I said.

Then I was off in the forest hoping I would see Emma. Sure enough there she was, luckily she was by herself.

"Why look who we have here!" Emma said as he came up to me.

"Wow you look really nice tonight." I said.

I could see her blush.

"Oh thank you Edward."

"Actually you look beautiful…are you alone?" I asked as I walked up closer to her and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yes why?" She said.

"Well I was thinking maybe you want to go out on a few dates, maybe we can go out tomorrow for coffee at the Carver Café? I really like you and want to get to know you." I said hoping she would take the bait.

"What about Bella? I heard you just got married." She asked.

"Bella's okay but I'm not attracted her anymore, but you are a different story. You are so radiant and I want to know you better." I said looking around and then I kissed her softly on her cheek.

"Oh of course, I will see you tomorrow then."

"Great just one thing, just tell Victoria we are making a deal for Bella." I said.

"Don't worry she said she had to do something so she wouldn't be back for a couple of days."

I smiled knowing I had a bit of time with Emma before Victoria came back, my plan was already working

I kissed her again on the cheek and even though I wanted to spit out her taste I knew I had to keep my calm for Bella.

I was glad my plan had worked; even though Emma was working with Victoria I knew her crush on me would over power her need to please Victoria.

THE NEXT DAY

"Hey love I have another meeting to go to, I will be back later and we can do whatever you want. I love you." I said as I kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room. Even though my heart was breaking at the thought of lying to her, it was all for her. Everything I was doing was for her.

All I could do was think about was Bella as I met Emma in the café.

"Hey babe." Emma said almost squealing like a little girl.

Oh no what had I gotten myself into now?

"Hey, would you like a coffee?"

She nodded her head as I ordered a coffee for her and nothing for myself.

"Oh yeah you don't drink coffee, aw that is sad." She said.

For what seemed like an eternity, I thought it was time to go so I could see Bella and get away from this girl. Even though she didn't tell me a whole lot she did let it slip that Victoria wanted to kill Bella herself not Emma. I wanted to make sure she had a way home so I asked if she had a car.

"My car is over there!"

She said as she held my hand. Oh great now she was touching me.

"What are you doing here Edward?" I heard a voice. I thought I was going to die again as I sat and stared at Bella who was with Jake. I quickly shook off Emma's hands and balled my hands into fists.

"What the hell are you doing here with him?" I yelled.

"Dude relax, she isn't feeling well! At least someone's here to look after her!" He said as he stood up in front of me.

"You know she doesn't deserve this shit! She is an amazing person, why do you always hurt her? Why? What does she do to deserve this?" Jake yelled.

"What do you mean she isn't feeling well….what is wrong are you okay? Let me take you to Carlisle." I said as I forgot about Emma and started to worry about Bella. What was wrong with her?

"Why are you with her? I thought you said the games were over?" She shouted.

"They are…it's not what you think…what the hell Bella why are you with him? I thought the games were over?" I asked. I couldn't believe she was with Jake and I couldn't believe she had caught me with Emma. That was not a part of the plan.

"I'm with my best friend because my husband has been nowhere in sight. You should be the one with me not him, but where are you? Hooking up with another girl! That's it, the games are done! Here take you're ring I am done. I am sick and tired of this. I won't be married to a cheater! I will get my things later but I am moving out, we are done!" She yelled as she threw her ring at me and walked out the door with Jake.

I couldn't believe what had just happened. My plan had just backfired and I had just lost everything!

Hey! I hope you liked this chapter and realized Edward isn't much of a jerk as people thought he was! So there will only be a couple of chapters left and then this story will be over! But I will probably make this into a trilogy.


	18. Anything Could Happen

**Quit Playing Games with my Heart Chapter 18: Anything Could Happen**

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter! I also just want to say thank you for all of your support and love! I couldn't do this without you! Please send me a review or message if you like this story! I love reviews and they keep me motivated!

xoxo

Jenn

"_They are…it's not what you think…what the hell Bella why are you with him? I thought the games were over?" He asked._

_ I clenched my fists in rage._

_ "I'm with my best friend because my husband has been nowhere in sight. You should be the one with me not him, but where are you? Hooking up with another girl! That's it, the games are done! Here take you're ring I am done. I am sick and tired of this. I won't be married to a cheater! I will get my things later but I am moving out, we are done!" I yelled as I threw my ring at him and walked out the door with Jake leaving a shocked Edward sitting in the booth._

Bella's POV

"Are you okay Bella?" Jake asked with a concerned look on his face as I leaned up against the wall of the restaurant trying to catch my breath. All I could was stare at the ground. It felt as though someone had stabbed me in the stomach and had taken out my beating heart. I felt hollow, cold and numb. Even though my stomach felt empty my head was full of questions as I tried to figure out why Edward, the love of my life would do this to me? I thought I knew him, I thought we were going to be together forever. I thought he loved me and that I was his only one? So why did I see him with Emma? It just didn't make sense.

All of a sudden I felt a wave of nausea as I ran quickly to the nearest garbage can and vomited.

"Oh Bella…You're not okay. I'm so sorry. You don't deserve any of this." Jake said as he rubbed my back as he pulled out a left over napkin from his pocket.

I took it and mumbled thanks as I wiped my mouth trying to hide my embarrassment and humialtion. I knew I wasn't sick just because of what happened with Edward. I knew I hadn't had my period in awhile and even though I didn't want to accept it, I knew I was pregnant which made everything much worse. I decided I wanted to find out for sure if I was pregnant or not, then I could decide what my next steps would be.

"I'm sorry…you had to see that." I said as I stepped away from the garbage.

"No do not apologize Bella. This isn't your fault, you're my best friend and the last thing I want to see is you hurting like this! You are such a good person who doesn't deserve this. Is there anything I can do to help you?" Jake asked as he looked up at me.

"Actually there is. Would you mind if you took me just outside the city. I need to go to a drug store and I don't want people here to see me. " I said knowing that if just one person saw me buy a preganancy test, in less than five minutes the entire town of Forks would know I was carrying a child.

"Of course Bella anything you want. What do you need to get?" Jake asked giving me a worried glance.

I sighed knowing right now Jake was the only person who was truly there for me. He was the only one I could count on and I really needed to tell someone or my mind was going to explode.

"Okay but please promise me you won't get mad at me or tell anyone else about what I am going to tell you." I said.

"I promise Bella. What is it? You're scaring me? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes I am okay but I think I might be pregnant." I said slowly.

"What? You're pregnant? With that leeches baby? Oh my god I am going to kill him for hurting you!" He yelled as he clenched his fists in anger.

"Jacob I don't know if I am or not. That is why I would like you to drive me to a drug store outside of Forks so no one can see me. I need to know the truth. So would you please walk with me to my house and drive me? I also would not like to talk about Edward is that okay?" I said trying to calm down even though my heart was beating like a drum.

"Yes of course I will do that. You know I would do anything for you. Don't worry everything will be okay, I am here for you!" He said as he gave me a hug.

"Thank you so much Jake, I appreciate it."

After our hug we walked in silence to my house, then we got into my truck and drove off. All of a sudden I felt my phone vibrate. It was Edward calling.

"Just ignore that leech!" Jake yelled.

I listened to him as I ignored the call. Then Alice started to call. I was so mad and fusrtated , I decided to turn off my phone.

"Okay we are here." He said as we arrived at the drug store.

I started to tremble as I realized I was going to find out the truth; the truth that would change my life forever.

"Everything is going to be okay Bella." Jake said as he tried to make me feel better.

I softly smiled as I got out of the car and walked to the right asile. I couldn't help but go red as I tried to hide from other customers. I didn't want anyone to see me. I was overwhelmed by the variety of tests the store had but since I didn't want to stare at pregnancy tests all day I grabbed the first one I saw. I quickly paid for it at the cash and quickly my face turned red as I tried to avoid the cashier's gaze. Luckily there was a bathroom in the store so I went in but not before I took one last look at Jacob who looked concerned for me.

Then I walked into the women's wash room, entered a stall and sat down. I fumbled with the package but finally I was able to open it. Then I placed the test in the toilet and waited. After I was done I looked at the test and waited some more. My stomach was doing summersaults as my body started to shake violently. I didn't know what I was going to do if the test turned out positive. I didn't know who was going to raise the baby with me since Edward had cheated. I would have to raise he or she on my own. I knew I would have the strength do that, but that's not how I pictured my life in my head. I tried not to look and think of something else but I couldn't. So I just sat there on the toilet and rocked back and forth, trying to calm down.

Finally what seemed to be an interenity, I looked at the small white, rectangular shape in my hands and almost died. There staring right at me was a bright pink square. It was positive. I was going to be a mother. I placed my head in my hands and started to cry. I had no idea what I was going to do and I felt so alone. I quickly sat up and threw out the test. Then I went outside to meet with Jake.

"What did it say?" He asked.

All I could do was nod my head as he embraced me with a tight hug, which caused me to cry.

"I don't know what to do…I don't know…I'm so scared..Jake…what do I do?" I asked in between sobs.

"Shhhh, shhh it will be okay I promise. But now you have to calm down because stress isn't good for the baby." He said as he rubbed my stomach.

I forced myself to calm down knowing that he was right. None of this stress or anixiety was going to help my baby.

"I am here for you okay I promise I am not going to leave you and I will help you with this baby."

"Thank you so much." I said trying not to cry again.

"Congradulations Bella, I know you are going to be a great mother." He said.

I smile as I gave him another hug. Then sighed.

"Thank you for everything, I really appreciate it. But I would really like to go home….wait I don't know where my home is." I said in a depressed tone as soon as I realized I didn't have a place to go.

"You can stay at my place until you figure things out." Jake offered.

"That would be great! Thanks, I just have no where else to go. I don't want to go to the Cullen's and I don't want to face Charlie and tell him what happened."

"It's okay Bella you don't have to explain, I will take you to my place." He said as he kissed my cheek and drove me to his place.

As soon as we arrived at his house, he asked if I needed anything but all I wanted was to sleep. So he tucked me in and I tried to sleep, even though I knew that would be impossible. However it seemed as though I did fall asleep because when I woke up it was dark. I quickly got of bed and saw Jacob snoring loudly on the couch. I knew he wanted to help him but I felt guilty and horrible for bombarding him with all of my problems. I also knew that he couldn't be happy with me carrying Edward's baby. I didn't know what to do but I just felt like getting away so I slowly opened the door and started to walk through the forest.

I was trying to ignore the thoughts running through my mind when I heard a loud bang, then all of a sudden it started to rain as the raindrops hit my head like tiny, little bombs. I could hear the thunder echo all around me as bright yellow lights started to dance across the black sky. I started to tremble as my wet clothes started to cling to my skin.

All of a sudden I heard a noise above, it sounded like a tree breaking. I looked up and saw a red haired woman standing at the top of the tree. I looked up at her quizzically knowing that she looked so familiar. Then I realized the tree was falling down towards me, the woman was trying to hit me with the tree. I began to ran as I realized the woman was Victoria. I ran and ran as I heard the trees echo behind me. Suddenly my foot slipped on a rock and I fell down as I hit my head hard on the wet ground, which automatically knocked me out.


	19. Heart Attack

**Quit Playing Games with my Heart Chapter 19: Heart Attack**

A/N: Hey guys I am sorry for this very late update. Things have been going well for me but have been busy! I actually got a new job that is Monday through Friday, no weekends and pays better! The first couple of weeks were tough but now I am getting into the routine. Now I have nights and weekends to write!

There will only be two more chapters left of this story and then I will write another story sometime in the future making this a trilogy. I won't write it for a while because I have another neat plot for my next story!

I hope you like this chapter, please review! You know I love reviews, so let me know what you think!

Xoxo

Jenn

_You're giving me a heart attack  
>Looking like you do<br>Cause you're all I ever wanted_**- Heart Attack **_**One Direction**_

**Bella's POV**

I moaned out loud, as I tried to open my eyes but to my frustration I couldn't; both of my eye lids felt like thirty pound bricks. All of a sudden a sharp, shooting pain shot from the back of my head to my forehead. I groaned as I held my hand to my head. The powerful pain felt like it was engulfing my entire body like a wild wave capturing the silky sand. All of a sudden I felt another sharp pain penetrate my stomach; which reminded me that there was a baby inside me. I was having Edward's baby and he didn't even know. Would he still even want this baby after what he did? Did he want to be a father? Would he still want me? Was the baby okay? Even though I had a thousand of questions clogging up my mind, I knew no matter what happened I was going to take care of my child. I was going to be the best mother I could, with or without Edward. I was going to do right by my baby even though I wasn't sure how, I knew I would try my best.

"Bella watch out!" I heard a cry in the distance, which interrupted my thoughts and caused my eyes to quickly flutter open. I realized that I was in a forest surrounded by the Cullen's who were growling and snarling as though they were ready to attack. Then I saw the red haired woman again, who I suddenly remembered as Victoria, started to lunge at me. Even though I tried to move, my body felt stiff as though I had been frozen for years and had just been awaken from a deep sleep. All of a sudden Edward leaped into the air and picked me up so I was out of Victoria's angry warpath. Then he set me down a couple feet away.

"Are you okay?" He asked me with a soft voice and a concerned look on his face.

I nodded my head, still unable to fully comprehend what was going on.

"Good, now I need you to run. Run as fast as you can. Victoria is after you and I am going to make damn sure that she does not hurt you. We are going to stop her once and for all. When this is all over I will find you, I just want you to run as fast as you can and don't look back!" Edward said in a stern voice.

"What about you. What's going to happen?" I asked forgetting the anger Edward had caused and remembering the overwhelming feelings I felt for him.

"I don't know, but all I know is that I'm going to finish this even if that means I get killed in the process. I won't be able to live with myself knowing someone is out there trying to kill the only person who means the world to me. I love you Bella and I will talk about everything with you later. Now RUN!" He explained.

I couldn't help but obey the stern voice coming out of Edward's lips. So I started to run as quickly as I could.

"Oh wow Edward! Do you really think I would make it that easy for your precious Bella to escape?" Victoria said as she snuffed the air as though she was a rich class citizen and Edward was poor. All of a sudden I saw a group of 30 teenagers walking through the forest and the leader of the pack was Emma.

"You and you stay with Emma. The rest follow me and the human."Victoria said as she appointed twenty to stay with Emma and ten to follow me.

Then she looked at Emma.

"Make sure you kill them all! I will come back when I have killed both of them." She hissed as she pointed at me.

"Both of them?" She asked quizzically, knowing full well that there was only one of me standing in front of her. But I gulped. How did she know?

"Yeah there is a disgusting baby inside of her. So I want to kill them both!" Victoria cried out.

All of a sudden there were gasps from the Cullen's. I looked at Edward who looked at me with a surprised look on his face. Then he turned to Alice.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I wanted to, but I knew it was up to Bella to tell you. I was actually going to speak to her today about it before this happened." She said softly.

Edward nodded his head as he looked at me again with a loving expression. Maybe he wanted this baby? Maybe we could work things out.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET THEM!" Victoria yelled, as her vampire team started to run towards the Cullen's. Then she started run after me.

I quickly looked at Edward and then started to run. I ran for my life and for my baby's life. I could hear them flying behind me as the tree branches whipped my face, scraping the skin, leaving red marks in its place. I could feel my heart pound in my chest as I ran over sticks, rocks and tree trunks. I looked behind me expecting to see Victoria's red hair screaming in the wind but I didn't see her. I actually could not see any of the vampires and I wondered why that was. Did they stop looking for me? That couldn't' be possible.

I quickly arrived at a cliff and then I looked behind me. They were back. They had trapped me. There was no where left for me to go. I stopped suddenly as rocks and pebbles fell into the deep blue water below me. I looked down to the cold, icy waves below and then turned around to see a crowd of vampires standing before me. I could jump into the water but I wasn't a fast swimmer and I knew the vampires would get me in two seconds, or I could stay still and wait to be attacked. Decisions, decisions, I knew both choices would lead to my obvious death. There was no other way. I was going to die, right here and right now. I rubbed my stomach. All I wanted to do was protect my baby but now I wasn't sure how I could do that. What kind of mother was I?

All of a sudden I heard the sound of thundering growls coming towards me. Then I could see him; the furry four legged wolf with the pack behind him. Jacob. I sighed a small sigh of relief. I saw Jacob look at me as he started to go after the vampires who were in his way. One by one, he bit and attacked the enemies who were in his way so that he could protect me. Then I saw the rest of the wolf pack started to join in. I hoped Jake would make it towards me because I knew without his help I wouldn't stand a chance.

Soon it was just Victoria and I staring at each other on the steep cliff.

"Look who is trapped." Victoria said with a smirk on her face. "I can't wait to kill you! Mmm now how shall I kill you?" She pondered. Suddenly she ran towards me and tackled me to the ground so she was on top of me. I grimaced as my body hit the hard cliff which sent a shooting stab of pain down my back. Then she picked me up and threw me onto the other side of the cliff. This time the right side of my stomach hit the ground hard. I winced in pain as tears came to my eyes. I watched her walk over to me again and I could only, watch in horror as she picked me up and threw me on the ground. This time I landed face first. I could feel the blood run down my forehead as soon as I made contact with the cliff.

I heard Jake's growl in the distance as I saw Victoria come towards me again. Then without even blinking she flew towards me and bit me on my neck. I felt the pain immediately as the venom rushed through my blood.

I gulped, wishing there was land behind me instead of water. I hated feeling trapped. I hated feeling as though I was a caged animal waiting to be killed. My body started to sway as I started to become faint as a result of the venom.

"I still can't see what Edward sees in you…I guess we will do this the old fashion way." She said.

The old fashion way? What was she talking about?

All of a sudden I received my answer as she pushed me over the edge. I quickly hit the water as the cold water wrapped around my body, suffocating and strangling me. I tried to find the surface, to get some air but I couldn't. I could feel a hand on me and that's when I realized Victoria was trying to kill me by drowning me. I tried to push her off but I couldn't. She was just too strong. I struggled and struggled as panic started to fill my body. I was dying. I was actually going to die and there was nothing I could about it. I tried one last time to get Victoria off of me but I couldn't. All of a sudden I felt my entire body go numb as my heart started to slow down. This was it. I held my stomach as I dreamt of Edward, my baby and the family I could have had. Then my eyes closed and everything went black.

"Bella…I love you so much…I am so sorry…."

I heard a voice. Edward's voice which acted like a light beam shining light on the darkness in my head. Why could I hear him? Wasn't I dead? But as I heard another voice, I realized I wasn't dead. Then I could hear it. My heart, it was beating. I was how was that possible?

My eyes slowly opened and I winced when they met the light.

"She's awake, she's awake! Oh my god Bella she's awake!" Edward yelled.

By now my eyes were fully open and I could see all of the Cullen's and Jacob staring down at me. Alice, Esme and Rosalie were crying and the guys had deep furrowed brows on their faces.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded my head as I looked around the room. I realized I was in Carlisle's office and I saw machines beeping loudly on my right. I had IV attached to my wrist. I slowly started to sit up as my eyes adjusted to my surroundings.

"Oh my god Bella, I am so happy you are okay! You had us all worried!" Alice cried out as she gave me a hug.

"Wow Alice give her time to adjust….but I'm glad you're alive." Emmett said.

I looked at everyone trying to understand how I wasn't dead.

"What…what happened? Why am I alive? I thought…I thought I was dead. I was in the water…" I asked desperate to find the answers to my questions.

"You almost were dead love. But I owe Jacob for saving you. He was the one who killed Victoria and pulled you from the water. He performed CPR which thankfully started your heart again and as soon as I found you I sucked all the venom from your body. But now you have a scar on your neck which makes it seem I tried to bit you. The trauma and pain made you fall unconscious. You are lucky you are alive. Oh god I don't know what I would do…" Edward explained.

I smiled softly as I looked up at Jacob.

"Thank you Jake." I said.

"Anytime! I love you Bella. I would do anything to protect you. I am so glad you are okay. I would kill Victoria again if I had to, that was awesome!" Jake exclaimed as everyone laughed.

"Thank you everyone for trying to help me for all of this Carlisle. Is…is my baby okay?" I asked rubbing my stomach.

"Yes your baby is fine. Anything for you Bella, but I think it is time we give you some rest. You have been through a lot. You are going to be sore forwhile. You do have bruised ribs and becareful of the cut on your forehead. Victoria did a number on you but I stitched the cut up so you should be, if you need anything just to let us know." Carlisle said as he kissed my forehead.

I nodded my head as I touched my bandage on my forehead. I remembered being tossed around like a rag doll by Victoria and how my baby and I almost died. But my baby was fine. Thank god.

"Would you like me to go or can I stay? I would really like to explain to you what happened?" Edward said in a soft voice when everyone had left.

I thought for a second and at first I wanted him to go because I couldn't believe I had seen him with Emma. But I thought about it longer and realized he was not that kind of guy. He really loved me and wouldn't hurt me on purpose.

"Please stay with me." I answered.

"Oh Bella you have no idea what those words mean to me." He said as he pushed his chair closer to me and held my hands.

"I am so sorry for what happened. You know how I always went out and told you I was meeting a financial advisor? Well I wasn't. I was looking for Emma and Victoria. We found out that Emma was working with Victoria so we started to look into finding Victoria but we couldn't find her anywhere not even a trace. But when Emma mentioned to me that Victoria was after you, we knew we had to do something. Victoria had the upper hand and I didn't like that. Since we couldn't find a trace on her, I figured that because she liked me, I flirted with her and acted as though I liked her she would spill details on Victoria's whereabouts or plan. I knew it was wrong but there was nothing else I could think of to protect me. Please forgive me. I am sorry I lied but I had to protect you."

What? Edward wasn't going out to see a fiancical advisor like he said? He went out to locate Emma and Victoria? Why wouldn't he tell me? Why did he keep it from me? My heart started to pound as the anger started to rise throughout my body.

"And then when I saw you in the restaurant my heart sunk. I felt so bad. I wanted to tell you so badly but I didn't want you to get caught up in the middle of this. I couldn't believe you were with Jake and how you looked so sick and sad. I wish I was the one who was with you not him. I would do anything I could to turn back time and fix everything because I can't lose you. You are my world and I love you. Please give me another chance. I promise I won't hurt you anymore." Edward said as he squeezed my hand and pleaded for my forgiveness.

I sighed. I believed him. Why would I think otherwise? How could I think my Edward would hurt me? Although I was still upset he lied to me

"Well I don't know….Edward why would you keep this all from me! I need you to trust me. If we don't have trust then we don't have a relationship. Please Edward you can trust me." I said as I saw the smile on his face turn into a frown.

"But of course I will forgive you. I understand what you were trying to do. But please just let me know what is going on. I am a tough girl I can handle vampire business. I don't want you to lie to me or play games with me. I am sick of the games. I am your wife and I need to know what is going on whether it being bad or good. If you can't trust me then I don't know what to do." I said.

"Oh my god Bella I love you to. I am sorry. I just wanted to protect you and that was the only way I knew how. I knew I should have told you, I am sorry. I do trust you. I love you. From now on no more lies and no more games. I will tell you everything from now one I promise." He said as he kissed me softly.

I smiled knowing that Edward was telling the truth and that there would be no more games between us. I knew his intentions were good and he was only trying to protect me. So I couldn't stay mad at him forever.

"Did you kill Emma? I can't believe I didn't ask if everyone was okay or not?" I said started to panic.

"Of course we are okay Bella and yes I killed Emma. Luckily that mutt was useful and now no one can bother us we can finally be happy together." Edward said.

But as he said that, I thought of my baby and I started to pull away from his embrace.

"What's wrong love?" He asked.

"Can we still be happy….do you still want me even though I'm having a baby." I said softly as I rubbed my stomach.

"Oh Bella, of course I still want you. I can't believe I am going to have a child. I haven't been happier. I love you so much." He said.

"I love you too."

Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter, please review!

So there are only going to be two more chapters for this story. Then I will write a third story and it will become a trilogy!


End file.
